Plan para ser madre
by fantyhp
Summary: "Una vez tomada una decisión debes mirar hacia el futuro" Hermione quería ser madre y lo logró con la ayuda de un anillo misterioso, ¿el padre? Draco Malfoy... si fue una aventura lograr el primer objetivo, como será el camino para ser padres. Entra y descubre que será de esta pareja.
1. El reloj biológico

**Hola!  
después de un largo tiempo ausente y de ponerme al día con mi historia anterior, traigo una nueva idea, algo que se forma, pero que aquellos que me lean les guste.**

**Declaro que los personajes no me pertenecen, sino que son creaciones de J. K. Rowling **

**Capitulo 1: El reloj Biológico  
**Un año atrás…  
-Hermione, cariño- la señora Molly la abrazo- ven te daré un agua de manzanilla  
\- Molly, yo…- la castaña lloraba en silencio mientras entraba a la casa de su amiga Ginny. Había pasado dos meses desde la muerte de su padre, quien choco en su vehículo cuando iba camino a su consulta dental, su madre no lo había acompañado debido a que esta resfriada, por lo que se quedo en casa. Actualmente la castaña había tomado su rutina normal, su madre se había ido donde unas tías que vivían en Francia, allá habría quienes la acompañarían y animarían. Hermione no se sentía con fuerza de apoyarla para superar la muerte Robert Granger.  
-tomate unos días- le sugirió Ginny- con Luna nos podemos encargar, Sally podrá cambiar tus citas.

-no quiero faltar más- negó la castaña, limpiándose la nariz- solo pasa que aun no puedo ir al cementerio y quedar bien

-hija, es un periodo de luto, el perder a un padre es muy doloroso- le abrazo la mujer

-he traído lo que me encargaron- dijo Luna entrado muy apurada- hace un frio horrible- se quejo- te traje chocolate, te ayudara- le aconsejo- cuando perdí a mamá, me gustaba comerlo  
\- gracias Luna- le sonrió la chica. Hermione iba los fines de semana al cementerio, antes iba con su madre, pero siempre acababan ambas llorando y lamentándose no haber hecho nada, hace una semana las tías de la castaña había ido a verlas para darle sus condolencia y surgió la posibilidad de que su madre se fuese con ellas, era la opción más recomendable. Hermione se había ido por un tiempo a vivir a la casa de sus padres para acompañar a su mamá, pero era una tortura estar allí y su madre no lograba animarse, no iba a trabajar ya que Jean Granger trabajaba junto a su esposo.  
Que su madre se fuese a Francia por un tiempo junto a sus tías era la mejor idea, estaría mimada y muy acompañada, la castaña estaría junto a sus amigos, y su familia honoraria Los Weasley.

Ahora que Hermione estaba sola, su rutina era trabajar, ir a casa ver televisión, pasear por el parque con su perro Yang, salir a tomar café con Luna, ir a ver a sus amigos, Harry y Ginny, a los hijos de estos, Sirius el mayor de los Potter-Weasley era su ahijado y le gustaba compartir con él y también con Molly, la hija menor de sus amigos. Solo el domingo su día caía, ahora que no estaba su madre iba sola al cementerio y luego iba a almorzar a la casa de los Weasley o de los Potter, tenía prohibido estar sola. A veces deseaba revelarse pero sabía que no serviría de nada, después de visitar la tumba de su padre quedaba en calidad de bulto.

-se ha quedado dormida- susurro la señora Weasley yendo con su hija al comedor donde Luna estaba jugando con Sirius (4años) y Molly (1año) quien estaba bostezando y daba cabezaditas.  
\- está cada vez mejor, antes no comía, hoy logra comer- comento la pelirroja tomando a su hija- la llevare a dormir la siesta  
-creo que Hermione le falta alguien que la acompañe- comento la mujer- un novio

\- yo tengo novio, y no es de gran compañía, no creo que sea la solución

-cariño, Peter no es un buen chico- dijo la señora Weasley

-lo sé, pero…

\- no quiere mover su culo y buscar otro- agrego la pelirroja entrando al comedor

-mala palabra- dijo Sirius estirando la mano

-Dios! En qué momento se me ocurrió este sistema- se quejo sacando una moneda y dándosela a su hijo quien la deposito en un frasco- sonriendo  
-fue cuando Sirius dijo una mala palabra- comento Luna, sin cambiar su sonrisa pese al comentario anterior de su amiga

\- cierto- se quejo- mis hermanos debiesen de pagar y llenar el bendito frasco, ellos y sus malas palabras

-iré a dormir la siesta- anuncio el chico, quien se perecía a su padre pero con ojos celestes, se fue bostezando y entro al cuarto donde está su madrina  
-es tan maduro y quiere tanto a Hermione- dijo orgullosa Molly adulta- mi pequeño, y tú-le dijo a su hija-cuida tu vocabulario

-si madre, deberé declara cuales serán las malas palabras, porque culo no lo es, o si?

-no- comento Luna- y sobre Peter, ya terminare con él, cuando vuelva, claro

\- y donde anda ese- le pregunto Ginny  
-en Brasil

\- ah! Es tan sacrificado su trabajo

-Ginny- le llamo la atención su madre-cariño- miró a Luna- hay muchos hombres bueno, como…

-hemos llegado

\- niños-saludo la señora Weasley, viendo a entrar a dos hombres

\- madre- se quejo la pelirroja- ya son viejos para que aun les digas niños  
-envidia hermanita- rio el chico- y donde están mis sobrinos y Hermione?

\- duermen – dijo Luna  
\- llegamos tarde- se disculpo el moreno besando a su esposa, llevaba casado cuatro años con Ginny- el juego se alargo, y luego Ron dio un montón de autógrafos

-debo hacerme publicidad, todo para pagar mi costoso abogado para separarme de Laverder

\- todo sea por una buena causa- dijo Ginny

-nunca me gusto esa mujer- dijo la señora Weasley- hay otras chicas mucho mejores- y miro de reojo a la rubia quien miraba la tele. Ginny negó, no quería que su amiga se juntara con Ron, sabía que éste no era mejor que Peter. Su hermano tenía muchas virtudes, pero la fidelidad según ella no era una de ellas y no soportaría ver a su amiga pasándola mal.  
-cómo llego Hermione?- pregunto Harry mientras comía  
-un poco mejor que otras veces- comento Ginny- solo espero que vaya superándolo

Todos se quedaron en silencio, para nadie era fácil ver a un ser querido pasarla mal. Y para ellos la castaña era una hija o hermana. 

En la actualidad…  
_Hermione vio un bello bosque enfrente. Giro y vio una hermosa casa a lo lejos, se veía una mujer regando, era una anciana quien la saludo con la mano y siguió con su trabajo de jardinería. La castaña siguió mirando hasta que escucho una voz._  
_-ratoncita, donde esta?- la voz de un hombre se oía desde el bosque, era un hermoso bosque, de un verde primaveral con algunas flores silvestres de diversos colores  
-papá- Hermione se vio a si misma siguiendo la voz y yendo hacia el bosque_

_-ratoncita, debo irme  
\- no papá, espérame iré contigo- iba a entrar al bosque_

_\- no tesoro, donde voy tú aun no puedes ir, debes hacer muchas cosas  
-pero no quiere estar sin ti- lloro como una niña  
\- ratoncita, yo estoy contigo- una luz pequeña salió del bosque y avanzo hasta ella y se detuvo enfrente a su corazón- y de acá nunca me iré- y se introdujo en su pecho, sintió un suave calor que la calmo, ceso su llanto- debes cumplir tus metas, de esas que me hablabas. Eres una hermosa mujer y quiero que seas feliz, cuida a tu madre y no olvides que te amo- la voz se fue acallando _  
-papá- Hermione despertó llamándolo. Yang, un Boston Terrier de color negro con una mancha blanca en su ojo izquierdo, le lamia preocupado la mano. Un antiguo novio se lo había regalado, para ella era una de las pocas cosas buenas que había recibido de Michell, él fue su novio hace dos años y su relación había durado medio año y solo recibió dolores de cabeza por culpa de este hombre.- Yang, tranquilo estoy bien, solo fue un sueño- le abrazo.- es hora de desayunar- se levanto para alimentar a su canino amigo-hoy será un buen día- soñar con su padre, o con la voz de él le habría producido una confusión de sentimientos, entre alegría y tristeza, se cumplía un año de su muerte, mañana sábado se reuniría con su madre para ir al cementerio y luego almorzaría con ella.

-hola chicas- saludo Hermione ingresando a la clínica donde trabajaba junto a Ginny y Luna, además de otros colegas. Entre las tres había juntado los fondos además de los gemelos Weasley que había invertido en la sociedad. Y partiendo con algo muy pequeño habían logrado ampliar la clínica, y hoy en día tenían muchos pacientes, y la tres podía manejar sus tiempos, cosa que no habían podido hacer tres años atrás. Todo comenzó como idea de Harry.  
Cuando nació el pequeño Sirius, Ginny había tomado un tiempo de descanso y luego con la ayuda de su madre se las arreglo para trabajar y cuidar de su hijo, pero su trabajo como pediatra en el hospital era demandante, y más cuando estaba en el turno de emergencia y podía ser llamada en cualquier momento. 

Tres años atrás…  
-por qué no trabajas en una consulta particular- le comento el chico en una de las cenas de los Weasley. Los comensales, que se encontraban allí, guardaron silencio. Hecho que hizo que el moreno se sonrojara al pasar a ser el centro de atención, nunca le había gustado, ni en Hogwarts, ni después de la guerra, ni ahora.

\- es cierto, cuñado eres un genio- dijo Fred- puedes abrir una consulta y así no deberás de dejar a mi sobrino a su suerte

\- Fred- le regaño Molly Weasley- el niño no queda a su suerte, se queda conmigo

\- cierto, pero mi hermanita desearía poder estar con él o no?  
\- es cierto- asintió la chica- pero no es fácil abrir una consulta

\- pueden abrir un clínica, acá tienes una medimaga- George señalo a la castaña, quien estaba atenta a la conversación- una psicóloga- miro a Luna y le giño un ojo- y no dudes que habrán otros que se les quieran unir

\- sí, pero y los fondos- argumento la chica- con solo querer no se podrá  
\- está el dinero de mis padres- agrego Harry, un poco tímido al ver que la conversación con su esposa era ahora un tema familiar

\- nosotros seremos socios de tu empresa- dijo Fred sonriendo junto a su gemelo- nos encargaremos de cosas pequeñas como el lugar, la publicidad y otros detalles

-yo también tengo dinero, si es que puedo entrar en la sociedad- dijo Luna

\- claro, Lunita- dijo George, Ginny vio que su hermano se mostraba muy afectuoso con su amiga  
\- y yo he reunido dinero así que podría unírmeles, podemos acordar cual es el capital de cada uno y cerrar algunos detalles- agrego la castaña

\- vaya, que fabuloso- comento el patriarca de los Weasley- brindemos para que surja este proyecto  
\- Salud!- dijeron todos  
\- bueno no será solo eso- dijo alegre la pelirroja- viene en camino un nuevo integrante. Estoy embarazada!- todos quedaron sorprendido, y muchos entendieron porque Harry había sacado ese tema. Todos felicitaron a la pareja. 

En la actualidad…**  
**Hermione estaba más que feliz con haber participado de tal iniciativa, y ahora sabía cuales podían ser sus tiempos y manejarlos a su gusto.  
\- Hermione- le saludo la pelirroja, quien venía junto a sus hijos

\- tía- Sirius corrió para abrazarla  
\- hola pequeño  
\- tía ya no soy pequeño, he crecido pronto cumpliré seis y voy a ir al colegio, cierto mamá?

\- sí, tesoro- le respondió su madre  
\- y este terremoto ira a la guardería- le beso la mejilla a su hija, una pequeña de dos años, tenía el cabello castaño rojizo y de ojos verdes como los de sus padres, era una pequeña con exceso de energía y travesuras. Le sonrió a su tía mostrándole sus pequeños dientes blancos.

\- eso será fabuloso- les felicito la chica- serán unos buenos alumnos- miro a su ahijado que era un niño muy tranquilo a diferencia de su hermana y vio como la pequeña Potter intentaba sacar unos folletos.  
\- bien, vengo a buscar unos papeles que he olvidado y además de querer saludarlas, tengo montones de cosas por hacer- con un movimiento ordeno que llegara a ella lo que había olvidado – iré matricularlos en la escuela que queda cerca de acá. Se supone que parten en lunes y hay mucho por hacer. Nos vemos - Ginny se despidió de la gente que se encontraba allí- saluden a Luna por mí- dijo antes de que las puertas del ascensor cerraran.  
\- son un encanto los hijos de la señora Potter- comento Sally, la secretaria, era una mujer de unos cincuenta años, de carácter muy afable. Era la quinta secretaria que tenia la clínica, las anteriores, terminaron siendo novias de George y siempre se iban haciendo un escándalo, si no fuese porque habían una excelente atención hubiesen perdido a sus pacientes hace tiempo.

\- es cierto, son un encanto- asintió la castaña- a qué hora llega mi primer paciente  
\- a las 9, usted como siempre llega con anticipación, desea un café señorita Granger  
\- no se preocupe, y llámeme Hermione  
\- oh, no podría- le sonrió  
-ya lleva más de un año con nosotros  
\- es cierto, pero no me acostumbro- le sonrió- iré a la tienda de enfrente, en unos minutos llegara la Señorita Lovegood y necesita su café  
\- bueno, si va para allá, me podría traer uno a mi también

\- excelente, vuelvo en un momento- la mujer salió de la clínica, era una persona encantadora, se alegraba de tenerla dentro del personal.

La castaña se dirigió hacia su consulta y se coloco el delantal blanco, miró el reloj le quedaba cuarenta minutos para comenzar su jornada.  
\- Hermione- saludo Luna entrando y sentándose en la silla, se saco unos lentes negros

\- QUE TE HA PASADO!- dijo asustada al ver a su amiga con un ojo negro- no me digas que ese cretino te golpeo

\- fue un accidente, y hablo enserio- sonrió la chica- ayer termine con Peter  
\- ya era hora, te demoraste más de un año en hacerlo  
\- cierto- rio la rubia- después de hablar con él me dirigía mi departamento y me preparé un café  
\- debes dejar ese habito, te hace mal

\- es mi única debilidad- aseguro la rubia, mientras se trenzaba el cabello

-lamento el día que te lo ofrecí

\- no es culpa tuya. Bueno, estaba en eso cuando quise sacar un tiesto del mueble y como éste es alto tuve que estirarme, cuando lo tuve cogido no me percaté que había otro encima y este se me cayó en la cara- señalo su ojo- y acá esta el resultado

\- Merlín, Luna- le regaño su amiga- veamos qué puedo hacer por ti, y yo que ya iba a cortarle las pelotas a ese

\- con permiso- entro Sally- ya sabía yo que estaría usted acá

\- siempre me regalonea -dijo feliz Luna  
-JESUS-exclamo la mujer al ver el rostro de la rubia- quien fue?

\- mi torpeza- dijo la chica

\- debe ser más cuidadosa- le recomendó- está bien?  
\- si- le aseguro la chica- ahora que Hemione me ayude quedare como nueva

\- bien, si se les ofrece algo me avisa  
\- gracias- dijeron ambas  
\- mira hacia arriba- la castaña tomo su varita y le enfoco con una luz el ojo- no se ve gran daño, si puedes haz que Parkinson te vea  
-mm… hoy le toca venir?  
\- creo que si- le aplico unas gotas- esto te aliviara y…- le aplico un hechizo para disimular el color morado- esto ayudara a que no alteres a otros al verte como mapache- la chica rio

-gracias- dijo feliz su amiga- le preguntare a Sally si viene Parkinson y le pediré que me evalúe. Quién diría que trabaja con nosotras  
\- como dijo Fred, es una de las mejores en su especialidad. Y ella dice que no le pagan mal

\- no es mala- aseguro la rubia

-no, no lo es, pero no es la madre Teresa  
-es, cierto. Bueno iré a mi consulta, ya llegaran mis paciente

\- no te sobre cargues y no tomes mucho café  
-no, tranquila- tomo su café y saco su bata de color lila del perchero de la castaña  
\- debería de cobrarte por dejar tus cosas acá  
\- eres muy buena para hacer eso- rio mientras salía  
\- sí, pero tampoco soy la madre Teresa- ambas rieron

La castaña encendió su computadora, los gemelos habían insistido en mezclar lo muggle con lo mágico, y tenían alta tecnología. Hermione leyó sus correos mientras tomaba su café.  
Mientras leía se percato de un mensaje distinto, lo abrió y escucho una música que iba junto al anuncio y surgió una voz…

_Aun es tiempo de ser madre, aprovecha tu juventud y acércate a nuestra clínica de fertilidad, te ofrecemos confiabilidad y los mejores perfiles de hombres magos y muggles… _

La castaña cerró el anuncio y sentía su rostro sonrojado, porque mierda estaba eso en su bandeja de entrada. Desde cuando había comerciales mágicos tan bulliciosos. Espero que su corazón se tranquilizara, esto debía ser un spam o su amiga Ginny y su gran lema "Todas deberían de ser madre". Era cansador tolerar una vez al mes su discurso sobre el reloj biológico, ella aun tenía 28 años, era joven. Aunque a veces le surgía el anhelo de ser madre, cuando nació Sirius brotaron esas ganas, y es que ser madre debe ser algo genial, no para cualquiera, solo para valientes. Ella no era cobarde pero la maternidad era otra cosa, vio su agenda mientras la idea paseaba por su cerebro. Vio que hoy en la tarde tenía su cita con la ginecóloga, tal vez debía averiguar sobre eso del reloj biológico.

En la hora de almuerzo se junto con Luna, se fueron a un restaurante unas cuadras más allá de la clínica, luego se acercaron a tomar un helado y pasearon. Ya venían de regreso cuando se dieron cuenta que habían dos personas a la entrada del edificio

\- esos no son Malfoy y Parkinson?- comento Luna. Hermione no veía a Malfoy desde su graduación hace diez años, había leído y escuchado del chico, sobre todo el revuelo que se formo cuando abrió una empresa unida a los muggles, ese había sido su redención, mucho más que el haber aportado y ayudado en vencer a Voldemort. Para Hermione ya no era un enemigo, pero no había logrado pasar a ser una persona del todo grata. Llegaron cerca de los jóvenes y por un momento pensó que no se darían cuenta que ellas se acercaban. Pero no fue así y se giraron para mirarlas de frente.  
\- buenas tarde Parkinson, Malfoy  
\- Hola Granger- le saludo el chico- Lovegood  
\- hola- le saludo Luna  
\- veo que les va de las mil maravillas- les felicito el chico  
\- es cierto- asintió la castaña- creo que a ustedes también les ha ido bien  
\- lo dudaste? Pero mujer si un Malfoy hace algo, lo hace para triunfar- de forma petulante la miro  
\- ya lo creo, trabajar con muggle se te dio bien  
\- no me quejo, no son seres tan difíciles de tratar- encogió los hombros  
\- lastimas que no todos los seres vivos sean iguales- la chica lo miro- pero nada es como uno quiere- sonrió – gusto haber conversado contigo- y se fue sin esperar que el chico se despidiera  
\- aun no te agrada- dijo Luna entrado con ella en el ascensor  
\- no, siempre me saca de mis casillas- dijo la muchacha- tanto ego me altera

\- lamento oírlo- escucho la voz del rubio y se lamento mentalmente la chica

\- Disculpa- se hizo la desentendida- de que hablas?

\- sobre lo que comentaban con Lovegood- le dijo él entrando al ascensor con ellas  
\- Lovegood, si pudiera hablar contigo ahora- le dijo Pansy  
\- bueno, iré a tu oficina-dijo la chica, presionando el botón del piso que iban  
\- iré por un café, luego subiré, quieres uno?  
\- claro- Luna se animo, era su debilidad- te acompaño- la castaña vio como su amiga se iba sin darle importancia dejarla con el rubio- nos vemos luego Hermione  
\- pero…- la castaña no pudo decir más ya que las puertas se cerraron  
\- hemos quedado, tú y yo  
-así veo, pero no dejes fuera tu ego  
\- así que si hablabas de mí  
\- qué más da- encogió los hombros, miraba los números y se percato que pasaban de uno a otro muy lento  
\- te puedo preguntar por qué no te agrado, no es que me importe, pero si me causa curiosidad, no creo que sea rencor  
\- no es eso Malfoy, simplemente me molesta tu forma de hablar  
\- mi léxico?

-no, tu actitud al hablar, siempre te muestras mejor que todos  
\- puede ser, pero no obligo a los otros ser menos que yo  
\- a que te refieres?  
\- mi estimada Hermione- dijo él como si nada- yo hablo con superioridad, porque considero que la tengo, pero no le digo a los demás que sean inferiores, son ellos los que se consideran menos  
\- quieres decir que es una cuestión de actitud  
\- claro, pese a lo mucho que te insulte, y vuelvo a pedir disculpas por ello, durante nuestros años escolares nunca dejaste de ser la mejor alumna, la más inteligente, la promesa de Hogwarts  
\- pero eso fue porque no me importaba lo que me decías, pero muchas veces las palabras pueden ser perjudiciales, no todos tienen la fuerza para no darle la importancia – le rebatió la chica. El hombre que media más de 20 centímetros que la chica se la quedo viendo con curiosidad, y sonrió de lado  
-puede ser, lo tendré presente- la castaña se sorprendió que cediera tan pronto  
\- he llegado- dijo Hermione- nos vemos

\- me bajo acá, vengo al dentista- dijo el chico- Pansy me lo recomendó  
\- Simon, es un excelente dentista  
\- tu comentario no afectara a otros dentista, ya que menosprecias las aptitudes de los demás dentistas  
\- entiendo, ahora usaras mis palabras para lanzármelas- la chica rio con humor, haciendo que el chico la quedara viendo- nunca cambiaras. Hola Sally  
\- buenas tarde, su paciente ha llegado- le señalo una mujer que se levanto  
\- gracias, pase.- la castaña la hizo pasar, el rubio pensó que se iría sin decir nada, pero Hermione voltio- Nos vemos Malfoy

-puedo ayudarlo- pregunto la secretaria

\- sí, tengo hora con el dentista  
\- su nombre?  
-Draco Malfoy 

oooOOOOOOOooooo  
-hasta el lunes, Sally- se despidió  
\- hasta el lunes, señorita Hermione- le dijo la mujer al despedirse, la castaña se fue con una sonrisa, al fin la mujer la llamaba por su nombre, tal vez más adelante quitara lo de señorita. Hermione camino rumbo a la consulta de su ginecóloga, entro y se encontraron muchas mujeres embarazadas. Su cerebro broto su imagen con un vientre igual a los que veía y una sonrisa surgió.  
-Bienvenida  
\- hola, tengo una hora con la doctora Jones  
\- nombre  
\- Hermione Granger

-bien señorita Granger, tome asiento

\- gracias- la castaña se sentó entre dos mujeres, una tejía un gorrito rosa y la otra leía una revista que se titulaba "La maternidad". Hermione se quedo divagando en muchas ideas.  
\- señorita Granger- la castaña se levanto –pase  
\- gracias- paso a la consulta, donde se encontraba una mujer rubia, de mejillas sonrosada y mirada afable.  
-hola Hermione  
\- hola doctora  
\- como te has sentido  
\- bien, después de las pastillas se me ha regularizado el periodo  
-que bueno- la mujer saco unos documentos- tus exámenes son buenos, se puede ver que tu periodo fértil está en un buen punto

\- qué significa?  
\- que tienes un 75% de posibilidades de quedarte embarazada  
\- ah! Falta mucho para que se detenga mi reloj biológico, o no?  
\- aun tienes tiempo, si es esa tu pregunta, si ves tu fertilidad como un grafico entenderás que tu línea de acá en adelante ira decayendo  
\- pero falta para eso?- pregunto preocupada

-claro, pero debo señalarte, que cada vez será más complejo ser madre, cuando llegues a los treinta- miro los papeles- aun te falta para eso, tu fertilidad irá disminuyendo, hasta que ya no haya óvulos que fecundar. Puede ser una opción, si es que aun no deseas ser mamá, congelar unos óvulos-la mujer tomo un folleto- acá tienes la información necesaria.  
-ah!  
-puedes pensarlo  
-claro, lo pensare

La castaña se fue pensativa hacia su casa, paso al callejo Diagon, necesitaba adquirir algunas pociones ya que no tenía tiempo para crearla ella misma. Cuando ya había comprado todo, incluso un libro nuevo, vio una tienda extraña, nunca la había visto. Se acerco a esta y entro. Una mujer ya anciana le dio la bienvenida.  
-que desea?- le pregunto la mujer  
-eh, nada solo quería mirar, es nueva la tienda?- consulto viendo las vitrinas

-no, siempre hemos estado acá- le sonrió mientras limpiaba el mostrador- ahora que la veo tengo algo que viene justo para lo que necesita  
-que? no necesito nada  
\- segura? yo diría que este anillo le serviría - Hermione pensó que tal vez la mujer no vendía mucho y deseaba venderle aquel anillo  
\- y para que sirve el anillo  
\- te ayudara a encontrar lo que buscas  
\- cualquier cosa?  
-no, solo el hombre que es tu complemento

\- algo como la media naranja?  
-no necesariamente. Tú buscas esposo?

-no  
\- ya lo sabía yo- abrió un cajón y saco una caja- tú quieres ser madre- la castaña se sorprendió, cómo sabia aquello, tal vez fue suerte- con este anillo, podrás ver al hombre ideal para ayudarte a ser madre

-y como lo sabré?- la anciana abrió la caja y saco un anillo  
\- primero, debes estar segura que deseas ser madre

-eh! Aun soy joven, podría esperar un tiempo

\- bueno, tal vez no es para ti- guardo el anillo y cerro la caja

\- puede haber otra cosa que necesite- dijo la castaña

\- oh, no creo. Por el momento no necesitas nada- guardo la caja- dame tu mano- la castaña se la paso- eres una mujer muy inteligente, está relacionada con la salud, hace poco has sufrido una gran pérdida- Hermione sintió como su corazón saltaba.- Has tenido algunos amores, pero no veo ningún hombre en tu presente, si uno en tu futuro, aunque depende de ti.  
-es usted adivina  
-no, solo digo lo que veo, eso está aquí- le señalo la mano- no lo he inventado, usted nunca le gusto esa materia en Hogwarts  
\- como lo sabe, conoció a la profesora…

-no, es lo que sale en tu mano, dice muchas cosas más- le dio una palmadita y le soltó la mano- pero no necesitas nada de acá, tal vez más adelante quieras el anillo, puede venir por él  
\- claro, gracias por… todo- no sabía que decir, la mujer se le hizo familiar.

-no tienes nada que agradecer  
\- hasta luego- se despidió.

Apareció en su departamento. Saludo a Yang- un anillo para encontrar el hombre que me ayudara a ser madre, puede haber algo así- Yang la miró doblo la cabeza mostrándole que no le entendía- no me hagas caso.

OOOOOoooo  
-ya ha pasado un año- suspiro Jean tomando una taza de té  
-pareciera que fuese menos tiempo- comento Hermione sentándose junto a su madre, ya era una experiencia más tranquila para ambas, aun sentía tristeza pero iba acompañada con el consuelo que Robert Granger estaba en un lugar mejor.  
-supiste que Anne tuvo un bebé?  
\- no- es que todo era referente a la maternidad, parecía un bombardeo- y que fue?  
\- niñita, es una hermosura. A mí me gustaría ser abuela- le dijo sonriendo  
\- deberás esperar un poco- dijo la castaña- aun no es el momento

-pero quieres tener hijos?  
\- claro, me gustaría. Pero no tengo buena suerte con los hombres  
\- no es necesario que te cases- su madre se entristeció  
\- que sucede mamá?  
\- nada, solo cosas de vieja- le quito importancia  
\- no eres vieja- rio la chica- la verdad es que estoy pensando en congelar mis óvulos, puede que ahora no sea madre, pero más adelante podre serlo  
-no dejes que pase mucho tiempo, con tal que pueda conocer a mi nieto, seré feliz  
-tranquila mamá, no será tan tarde- sonrió

Lunes, hora de almuerzo…  
-chicas ustedes conocen la tienda que está al lado de la librería?  
-hablas de la tienda de chocolates?- le pregunto Luna. Se encontraba las tres chicas almorzando en un restaurante cerca de la clínica  
\- no, hacia el otro lado- negó la castaña cogiendo el jarro de agua

-eh… creo que hay una tienda de articulo de limpieza- comento Ginny- mamá va siempre a ese negocio

-segura, que raro, juro que el viernes entre a la tienda que está cerca de la librería  
\- puede que te hayas confundido- dijo Ginny- suele pasar

\- cierto, que tal tus hijos, como quedaron en el colegio  
-bien- dijo alegre la pelirroja- llore a moco tendido y ellos solo se fueron felices  
-eso es mejor a que ellos hayan llorado, tú te hubiese sentido peor- agrego la rubia  
\- si- hizo un pechero- sobre buenas cosas, que tal te sientes después de haber terminado con el odioso Peter  
\- bien, más tranquila, ya no me molesta nada- encogió los hombros la chica- antes sentía que algo tenía pendiente  
\- al fin lo solucionaste- dijo la castaña  
\- bueno ahora encuentras un buen hombre, puedo decirle a Harry que les presente unos amigos y le traigan amiguitos a mis hijos

\- ya comenzó- se quejo Luna con humor

-nada de que comencé, es verdad, sus relojes no estarán siempre, se detendrá y el tren de la maternidad se irá  
\- yo no deseo ser madre- dijo la rubia tranquilamente  
-qué?- dijo horrorizada la pelirroja, Hermione supo que vendría una conversación larga y tendida, su amiga nunca mostro ganas de ser madre, a diferencia de ella que si quería pero que no encontraba un hombre con el que pudiese tenerlo, pero con la opción de congelar ovulos, había una posibilidad.  
-… después te arrepentirás, hay mujeres que cuando se deciden es tarde- termino su argumento Ginny

-puedes congelar tus óvulos- agrego Hermione- mi ginecóloga me dio un folleto, si quiere te lo paso

-no pensaras en serio en hacerlo- comento su amiga- cuando puedas no tendrás la misma energía que hoy tienes, tal vez sean tus óvulos, pero es tu juventud, ya ves tú como son los niños.  
\- es cierto, pero no se qué otra forma, también me llego el anuncio de una clínica de fertilidad, no me has inscrito tú, cierto?- miro a Ginny, quien sonrió con culpabilidad

-se que deseas ser madre, pero te cierras por no tener pareja

-cierto, pero…- se detuvo ya que su celular comenzó a sonar, hace años que manejaba este tipo de tecnología, su madre y algunos amigos le llamaba. –alo! Si, con ella, si… qué- la castaña palideció- debo irme, mi madre le ha dado un ataque al corazón- la chica se levanto y arreglo sus cosas  
-te acompaño- se ofreció Ginny

-no, díganle a Sally que cambie mis horas, mi madre está estable- trato sacar su billetera  
-vete, nosotras pagaremos- dijo Luna al ver a su amiga tan nerviosa  
-gracias- dijo saliendo

OOOooOOoo

-señorita Granger, su madre está estable, pero es necesario que siga una dieta y tome medicina, además de asistir a una revisión regular con el cardiólogo.  
\- claro, hare que lo cumpla- dijo la castaña aun pálida, había hablado con su madre y ésta se encontraba tranquila  
\- por hoy ella se quedara acá y mañana le daremos el alta  
\- bien, vendré por ella mañana  
\- está bien, pase para despedirse de su madre  
\- gracias- Hermione se despidió del doctor y paso al cuarto de su madre, quien estaba hablando con una vieja amiga, la señora Fellon- como te sientes?

-bien, que dijo el doctor?

\- que tendrás una serie de cosas que cambiar en tu vida, así que mañana vendrás a mi departamento, para comenzar la dieta y tus cuidados  
\- pero solo por unos días, no puedo vivir siempre contigo, tengo mi casa y me gusta estar allí

\- como quieras, pero esta semana te quedas conmigo- le pidió la chica

-cuando vuelvas a casa-dijo la amiga de su madre- yo estaré al tanto de ella  
-veo que tendré mucha atención- rio la señora Jean  
-ya se acabaron las visitas- anuncio una enfermera

\- bien, me voy madre- la castaña beso a su madre y se despidió  
-adiós Jean-la amiga de su madre salió junto con la castaña  
\- mamá me dijo que Anne tuvo una niña, dele mis felicitaciones  
-en tu nombre, es un encanto la pequeña, si un día se puede nos podemos juntar y la conoces, es mi felicidad… creo que ser abuela es lo mejor, puedo mimar libremente, no es lo mismo como cuando uno tiene sus hijos, los nietos ayudan a dar cariño y malcriar- rio la mujer, luego se giro hacia la castaña tomándole la mano- Hermione queda tranquila cuando tu madre vuelva a casa, yo cuidare de ella

\- gracias señora Fellon  
\- de nada tesoro- se despidieron

La castaña llego a su casa, habían cancelado todas sus citas, se sentó en el sillón acaricio a Yang y las lagrimas salieron de sus ojos, no quería perder a su madre, estaba realmente asustada. Tomo un baño y se preparo un té, se fue a la cama. Sus amigas la llamaron para preguntar por su madre. Y luego se durmió.

_Hermione se encontraba nuevamente enfrente de un bosque, iba hacia él. Cuando la llamaron.  
-Hermione- una anciana la llamaba desde un jardín- Hermione, ven.  
-buenos días- le saludo la castaña  
-pasa a tomar té- la castaña entro a la casa de la mujer  
\- muchas gracias- Hermione vio que el lugar era como una tienda, le parecía familiar, igual que la mujer_

_\- que deseas?  
-yo… nada- dijo Hermione  
\- segura, yo creo que deseas algo- dijo la anciana colocando una taza de té  
\- yo deseo que mi madre mejore  
-nada más?- Hermione pensó, en todo lo que había vivido hasta ahora, y su anhelo de ser madre había crecido hasta la fecha, pero pensaba que siempre debía ser la ecuación casarse y tener hijos, no era lo que todos esperaban. Pero quien dice que no podría ser madre sin casarse. Era el tiempo, tenía una estabilidad, la salud, todo…  
\- quisiera ser madre- dijo la castaña  
\- y que esperas  
\- cierto- la castaña se levanto._

Hermione despertó y vio que faltaba cinco minutos para las siete, la hora que habituaba levantarse. Se preparo, llamo al hospital para saber de su madre, dejo la comida de Yang y se apareció en la clínica. Todo el día estuvo con la idea que broto en su sueño, deseaba ser madre. Cuando salió del trabajo se fue con sus amigas a buscar las túnicas para asistir a la celebración de los ex –alumnos.  
-deslumbraremos- dijo Ginny- pasare a comprarle una escoba a Sirius  
\- debo ir a buscar un libro- dijo Hermione

-yo me debo reunir con Neville  
\- esa es mi Luna- le animo la pelirroja  
-solo somos amigos y colegas- negó la rubia- me prestara una tesis que me interesa mucho  
-fome- se quejo la chica. Las tres rieron  
\- saluda a los chicos de mi parte- se despidió la castaña, cada una salió hacia distintas partes. Hermione llego a la extraña tienda y se fijo que estaba entre la tienda de libros y la tienda de productos de limpieza. Ginny se había confundido. Entro a la tienda y vio a la misma señora, ahora entendía era la mujer de sus sueño, por eso le había visto cara de conocida.  
\- Buenas tarde señorita- le saludo- ya sabe lo que necesita?  
\- si, usted me ofreció un anillo  
\- claro- abrió un cajón distinto donde lo había guardado, pero ahí estaba el anillo- aquí esta  
\- bien, cuánto cuesta  
\- primero tiene un tiempo de prueba, usted lo usa y luego verá si le resulta

\- y como se asegura que pagare o devolveré el anillo  
\- con un contrato mágico  
\- ah! es legal esto- le pregunto preocupada  
\- sí, todo queda en sus mano, el contrato es claro. Aquí lo tiene- le entrego a la castaña una hoja - tome asiento- la castaña vio un living, era extraño no lo había visto la vez anterior ni ahora que entro  
\- gracias  
\- desea té  
\- bueno, gracias  
\- de nada- la mujer salió y Hermione leyó el documento 

_Contrato___

_El siguiente contrato se realiza con el fin de que la persona logre encontrar su pareja compatible para lograr la unión de fertilidad. Para ello se le hará entrega de un anillo de fertilidad. El plazo será de tres meses, cuando el interesado encuentre a su pareja desde ese momento comenzara a correr el tiempo para que se logre la unión. Si pasado el plazo no logra realizar la unión, no se recibirá reclamos y deberá ser cancelado el producto. Para seguridad del beneficiario se asegura la vida de las personas involucradas._

  
Hermione lo leyó dos veces, no perdía nada. La anciana le había dejado una taza de té.  
-solo tengo una consulta, cual es el costo del anillo?- bebió del té  
\- es el valor de encontrar a la pareja  
\- no entiendo  
\- el anillo te dará la posibilidad de encontrar una pareja 100% compatible contigo, puede ser un hombre casado, anciano, joven, el anillo solo te señalara cual es el que te conviene para unirte y te da la seguridad de que es el indicado, que te dará un hijo o hija.  
\- entiendo, pero señala acá que si no lo cumplo, ósea que una vez el anillo me dice quien es y no me uno a la persona deberé cancelar, habla de costo monetario?  
-no, solo te dice que si no te unes en un plazo de tres meses, ese hombre se ira de tu vida y no habrá más oportunidades con él.  
-ah! Bueno, si no resulta buscare otra solución, veré que hacer- tomo un lápiz- supongo que le tendré que devolver el anillo  
\- no se preocupe el anillo regresara solo- dijo la anciana  
\- y si lo logro, como cancelare  
\- no habrá cobro, porque el anillo busca dar vida, es el objetivo, la fertilidad- dijo la mujer- pero esto funcionara una sola vez, el anillo desaparecerá y no podrá solicitarlo más.  
-y usted que gana?- estaba dudosa  
\- ayudar, esa es mi misión, ayudar a quien lo necesite  
\- creo que entendí, el anillo me dirá cual es mi pareja, y si no me uno a él solo se irá  
\- sí, pero nunca más lo veras  
-como me avisara el anillo?  
-cambiara de color- la anciana saco el anillo y se lo mostro- la piedra es de un color verde, si es el hombre que necesita esta cerca de ti pasara a ser de un color rojo, cuando estés embarazada pasara a ser un rosa.  
\- bien, y si me uno, el anillo me obliga a quedarme con el hombre?  
-no, esa es opción suya aunque el hombre que el anillo señale es el amor de su vida  
\- vaya, usted se haría millonaria si muestra eso, muchas mujeres lo pedirían  
-es cierto- sonrió la anciana- pero no todas lo necesitan, ahora no siempre lo que el anillo muestra es lo que buscamos. A veces el anillo une gente que nunca se hubiese imaginado estar juntas

-entiendo- asintió la castaña- si se asegura mi vida y la del otro, no tengo nada que perder- firmo y una luz rosa la cubrió.

**Hasta el próximo capítulo  
dejan sus comentarios, ideas, etc.**


	2. Buscando al hombre

**Hola!  
Primero que todo quiero agradecer quienes han dejado sus comentarios y quienes han marcado esta historia como favorita y a quienes simplemente han leído.**

**Les dejo un nuevo capítulo espero que les guste.**

**Como señale antes, los personajes no me perteneces sino a J.K. Rowling**

**OOOOoooooOOOOoooOOOooo**

**Capitulo 2: Buscando al hombre**

La castaña nunca supo como llego a su casa, pero recordaba toda la conversación con la anciana. Miró su mano y allí está el anillo de la fertilidad. La piedra tenía un hermoso color verde, un verde oliva. Suspiro cansada, Yang se encontraba recostado a sus pies.  
\- ya está hecho- se sintió emocionada, sentía que estaba tan cerca. Ahora que estaba en plan de ser mamá todas las ganas maternales vinieron como una manada de elefantes y hacia que su corazón latiera fuerte, miro nuevamente el anillo. Y como si hubiesen abierto un grifo salieron muchas preguntas que nunca pensó.  
¿Cuánto tiempo podría pasar antes de encontrar a su pareja? ¿Y si él era estéril? No, era un anillo de fertilidad, debía tener algo como un radar de espermios, los más fuerte ¿cómo funcionaba? Merlín se suponía que era inteligente, donde se fue su cerebro cuando firmo. Bueno nadie sufrirá. O sí?  
Sus pensamientos se detuvieron miró la hora, le quedaban cinco minutos para llegar al hospital donde estaba su madre.

OOoOOOoOooooo

-… y estas han sido las noticias, ahora escucharemos a Sara que nos dará el informe del clima- Un joven alto de hombros ancho se sentó al borde de su gigantesca cama. Miró por el ventanal de su lujoso departamento, tenía una vista hermosa del London eye y del Támesis. Era su momento favorito del día.

-buenos días- la voz de una mujer hizo que hiciera un mueca de fastidio.

-recordaba que te había dicho que te fuese a tu departamento

-sí, así fue. Pero no crees que sería bueno tener un tercera ronda- le dijo la mujer colocando voz sensual, que no le movió ni un musculo al chico.

-yo paso, debo trabajar – se levanto sin preocuparse de su desnudez- cuando salga de la ducha espero no verte aquí, es más no deseo verte de nuevo y hablo enserio. Te dije cuando nos conocimos cada uno duerme en su cama

-pero Draco…

\- nada, he dicho y lamentaras si te encuentro cuando salga del baño- el chico se encerró en su gigantesco baño e ingreso a la ducha. Lamentaba haber salido con Blaise y peor aun lamentaba haberse liado con una amiga del moreno, todas tenían olor a zorras. Se restregó el cuerpo con energía. No había sido un mal polvo, pero tener que soportar la cursilería de "durmamos juntos".

Él tenía reglas y las respetaba, nunca dormir en la cama de una mujer, no permitir que una mujer pase la noche con él, nunca presentarle una mujer a su madre, no darle el número de su móvil privado, no salir más de tres meses. Todas las reglas evitaban una sola cosa EL MATRIMONIO. No deseaba casarse, quería vivir, viajar y disfrutar su juventud, tal vez a los cuarentas se buscaría una mujer de veinte y tendría un heredero, pero a sus veintiochos no veía nada de eso cercano y deseable.  
Se miro al espejo, debía cortarse el cabello. Le gustaba mantener el cabello levemente largo, sin llegar al extremo de usarlo como su progenitor. Recordó que debía ir a cenar con sus padres.  
Salió hacia su cuarto y se alegro de no encontrar a la fulana. Escogió un traje para este día. Tomo uno de color gris, busco la camisa. Mientras se vestía repaso todo lo que debía hacer durante el día.  
-amo- dijo la voz de un elfo- está listo su desayuno

\- gracias- asintió el muchacho sin dejar de verse al espejo. Tenía un elfo que mantenía su casa ordenada, y le preparaba las comidas cuando era necesario. Tal vez nunca llegaría a pagarle un sueldo, pero si buscaba darle un trato justo y le exigía que tomase descanso. Veía el trabajo del elfo como una ayuda, pero pese a que nunca lo aceptaría comprendía que la idea de cierta castaña sobre los derechos de todo trabajador era importante.

Leyó el periódico, costumbre que aprendió de su padre y mantenía pese a que tenía muchos objetos tecnológicos que usaba y disfrutaba, cuando descubrió la magia del televisor o la de la Xbox su visión del mundo no mago cambió. Cualquiera señalaría que era todo un muggle, pero él solo diría que sería tonto no sacar partido de lo bueno que está al alcance de un dedo. Quien hubiese dicho que terminaría viviendo, trabajando y usando elementos del mundo muggle.

Se dirigió hacia su empresa, en su Aston Martin one 77, una de sus joyas. No le fue difícil aprender a conducir y menos encantarse con los mejores vehículos que encontraba en el mercado.

-buenos días señor Malfoy- le saludo una mujer elegante. Era alta, rubia casi parecía modelo, pero no, era su secretaria. Había sido contratada por Blaise Zabini. Y esto fue permitido con una solo condición, no acostarse con ella.

\- Buenos días Grace- el joven pasó directo a su oficina. Leyó y firmo gran parte de la mañana, en la hora de almuerzo se reunió con unos empresarios japoneses, había logrado cerrar una alianza para exportar e importar algunos productos.

\- eso fue genial- dijo Blaise lanzándose al sillón que había en la oficina de Draco- fue pan comido

-creo que fue rápido, ya que ellos gana con todo esto- aseguro Nott, mirando unos documentos mientras se servía una taza de café.

-lo bueno es que nosotros ganamos y mucho, teniendo la alianza con esta empresa podremos ampliar nuestro campo. Quisiera que abriéramos una sucursal allá y necesito que alguien la administre- dijo pensativo- de preferencia que sea un hombre

\- por qué no puede ser una chica- consulto el moreno

\- porque las chicas se emboban con tipos como tú y quedan embarazadas- respondió el rubio mirando su notebook

\- los hombres también dejan embarazadas- apelo Blaise

\- sí, pero no toma ni pre ni pos natal- agrego el chico sin dejar de teclear

\- buscare alguien- agrego Theodore sin participar de la conversación

\- algún día conocerás una chica y…- el moreno fue interrumpido

\- y eso será a los cuarenta- agrego el rubio

-quien sabe- murmuro el chico, Draco lo escucho y sonrió al notar que su amigo aun era infantil.

Era dueño en conjunto con sus dos mejores amigos de una de las grandes empresas de Londres. Blaise Zabini, que se encargaba de realizar contactos y relacionarse con gran parte de los socios. Una de sus muchas características era su sociabilidad y su gran capacidad de ver negocio donde nadie más podía ver.  
Theodore Nott, era el encargado de los números y de supervisar gran parte de los trabajos, ya que siempre podía mantener una postura fría frente a las dificultades. Y Draco se encargaba de coordinar, crear y gestionar todo el conjunto de negocios que manejaba, los principales era la compra y venta de grande propiedades y exportar e importar productos para grandes tiendas comerciales.

-irán a la celebración de ex alumnos?- consulto Zabini mirando su celular

\- no sé- dijo Theo sin dejar de leer

\- yo iré- dijo Draco

\- pensé que no querrías volver a ver Hogwarts- comento Blaise mirando a su amigo

\- que te hizo pensar eso- enarco una ceja

\- lo mucho que odiaste que te hicieran volver para cursar el último año- agrego Nott

-cierto, pero ahora es distinto. Iremos para celebrar no para pasar un año entero encerrado entre fantasmas.

\- bueno, entonces vamos juntos- le propuso Blaise

-no, cada uno por su lado, no pienso llegar contigo colgado del brazo

\- soy una estupenda pareja, tú te lo pierdes- encogió los hombros el chico- Theo, porque no vienes con nosotros?

\- nunca me han gustado las fiestas- dijo el chico

\- querido amigo, no ves que es en estos típicos encuentros donde puedes ver que tus compañeras que eran una tabla han adquirido curvas y belleza

-algunas a puntas de cirugías- agrego riendo el rubio

-curvas son curvas, dadas por la madre naturaleza o por el cirujano- aseguro el moreno.

\- no es para mí un incentivo ligar con una ex compañera

\- y por simple curiosidad?- pregunto Zabini- para ver que tanto han cambiado tus compañeros

\- no soy cotilla- dijo- pero no me dejaras hasta que acepte ir, solo te digo que lo pensare

-bien, me conformo con eso

-chicos los dejo, quede de cenar con mis padres. Nos vemos - Draco tomo su chaqueta y salió de la oficina

OOoOooOooooO  
Tres mujeres se encontraban almorzando mientras conversaban casi en susurro

-Qué? Me dices que este anillo te señalara al hombre con los mejores espermios

-no, me señalara el hombre que necesito para ser madre- le corrigió la chica

-y es seguro- comento Luna

\- ahora no estoy tan confiada, ayer me parecía una excelente idea- dijo apenada la chica

\- esto es magia antigua- comento Luna mirando el anillo

\- la conoces?- se animo la castaña

\- no, he leído algo…- quedo pensativa

\- habla, que me pones nerviosa- le exigió Ginny

\- leí hace tiempo, que existen seres mágico que buscan ayudar a los humanos, magos o muggles. No han escuchados esas historias de cosas inexplicables

\- como las que salen en el televisor, mi padre las ve, pero no parecen reales ni confiables- dijo la pelirroja

\- bueno, algo así es esto. Estos seres identifican a un humano que tiene un deseo especial y le ofrecen la posibilidad de cumplirlo

\- sin pedir nada a cambio?- pregunto insegura la castaña

\- no has dicho que firmaste un documento- le recordó Ginny

\- sí, pero no tengo una copia

\- pues vamos por ella

-me acompañan?- pregunto nerviosa la castaña, después de unas horas todo había quedado un poco confuso, más dudas menos respuestas

\- claro, le diré a Harry que vaya por los niños- asintió la chica

\- yo igual te acompañare, me encantaría ver la tienda, puedo ver el anillo una vez más

\- claro- la chica ofreció su mano

\- te lo has intentado sacar?- le pregunto la rubia mirando la joya por todas partes

-no- la chica lo tomo y lo tiro- no sale- dijo asustada

\- tal vez se te hincho la mano

\- espero- cada vez esto pintaba peor

\- tranquila, hablaremos con la mujer, entre las tres solucionaremos las dudas

\- gracias- la castaña respiro tranquila. Pero su tranquilidad se fue a la Antártida cuando llegaron al callejo Diagon y no había rastro de la tienda

\- segura que era acá?- pregunto Ginny- está la tienda de aseo, la librería y la chocolatería

\- ayer estaba acá - susurro la castaña

\- puede ser que, como estas con tu deseo a medio cumplir no necesitas nada- dijo la rubia con mirada pensativa y acariciándose el mentón

\- ósea que estaba acá solo porque en el fondo deseaba ser madre?

-si- asintió Luna- ahora ya estas camino a lograrlo, pero tu deseo no debe haber sido simple, algo que anhelabas con muchas fuerzas

\- y si funciona como la sala de multipropósito?- dijo Ginny- no pierdes nada en intentar

\- puede ser- dijo animada la castaña. Y comenzó a pasearse por fuera de donde debía estar la tienda, cerró los ojos, abrió lentamente uno y no había nada- nooo- su voz se fue apagando

\- vaya, no funciona igual- negó la pelirroja- bueno debemos ponernos manos a la obra, te buscare citas, iras a fiestas y todo evento donde haya un macho y sabremos si esto funciona, le cogió la mano a su amiga

\- cierto- sonrió la rubia- será fascinante ver qué sucede

\- no soy un experimento- se quejo la castaña

\- estamos contigo- la tranquilizo la rubia, colocando su mano unida con las de sus dos amigas- seremos un equipo y pido inmediatamente ser madrina de tu bebé

-oh, no. Nosotros con Harry tenemos ese beneficio, ponte a la fila- le regaño la pelirroja

\- chicas, les recuerdo, si no hay semental no hay bebé

\- Hermione- Luna la miro seriamente- te has puesto a pensar que podría ser un anciano?

\- es cierto, pero mi amiga- la castaña estaba choqueada con la idea- sabrá que pócima darle para que se alce el soldado y parta a la batalla

\- tu metáfora es muy buena- asintió Luna, Hermione sonrió, pese a lo locas que podían ser sus amigas sabía que podía contar con ellas.

-chicas, me voy. Gracias por acompañarme, mi madre me espera en el departamento, quiere hoy volver a su casa. Veré si puedo convencerla de que se quede unos días más conmigo.

-dale mis saludo- dijo Ginny

-espero que logres convencerla- dijo Luna abrazándola. Las amigas se despidieron. Hermione se apareció en su departamento donde su madre la esperaba. Luego de tomar té conversaron y quedaron en que su mamá seguiría dos días más en el departamento, luego se iría prometiendo seguir sagradamente todas las indicaciones dadas por el cardiólogo, tomarse unos días de descanso, además de comunicarse a diario y que a la menor dificultad pediría ayuda. Hermione entendía que su madre amaba su independencia y el hogar que había compartido con su padre, donde hallaba tantos recuerdos. Y solo porque el doctor le había dicho que con un tratamiento y la dieta señalada no tendría problemas que lamentar, había aceptado tales acuerdos. Después de perder a su padre, la castaña se sentía con la necesidad de asegurarse que su madre viviría para conocer a su nieto, porque lograría que el sujeto que el anillo señalase le diese un bebé, como su nombre era Hermione Jean Granger esto sucedería.

OOoOOoooOooo

-mañana es la celebración de los ex alumnos- comento Ginny- nos iremos juntas?

\- podría ser- asintió Luna tomando café- no conozco mucha gente y no espero encontrarme amigos allá. Irás Hermione?

\- sí, mi madre no me ha permitido faltar, así que se reunirá con los padres de Ginny, no le ha hecho tanta gracia pero cuando supo que estarían los niños a cambiado de parecer- las tres se encontraban en la consulta de la castaña- así que me parece bien que nos vayamos juntas

\- entonces mañana debemos encontrar al susodicho- comento Ginny

\- cierto, habrá muchos hombres, puede que esté allí- asintió Luna colgando su delantal lila en el perchero de la castaña

\- la mujer nunca me aseguro que fuese mago, podría ser muggle

\- bueno iremos a eventos muggles pero lo encontraremos- la pelirroja se había abanderado con la misión de encontrar el hombre que el anillo señalaría como el componente fértil de la castaña- tu madre merece un nieto

\- solo tengo condiciones y quiero que me respeten los siguientes puntos- dijo seria la castaña mirando con mayor fuerza a Ginny- he escritos unos puntos donde describo quienes no entraran en mi lista de candidatos, por nada en el mundo

\- bueno, léela porque puede que hayas sido un poco cerrada en tus parámetros, y eso impedirá que haya bebé

\- bueno si encontramos un hombre que no entre por nada del mundo en tu rango, existirán otras opciones para que aun seas mamá. Aunque puede que la magia del anillo te asegure otras cosas, o no?- Luna era una bruja muy inteligente y había pillado que existía más información además de la que había contado la castaña.

-eh! Bueno-se aclaro la garganta- la anciana dijo que sería el hombre de mi vida

-QUE! Me estás diciendo que no solo te señalaran espermios aptos sino que el sujeto en mira, será el amor de tu vida, cual es el pero?-la pelirroja tenía los ojos como plato

-que no sea tan bueno, me dijo que no será lo que yo quiero – la chica negó- mi objetivo es el bebé, si se da la posibilidad, bien, pero quiero un hijo, ya me rendí en cuanto a relaciones. Saben que no creo mucho en estos tipos de cosas. Si no fuera porque hay una posibilidad de lograr ser madre, no lo haría

-te entiendo Hermione, los hombres que has encontrados son unos pasteles, partiste mal en Hogwarts con mi Hermano, lo quiero pero por Merlín que es un ser difícil, no sé cómo estuviste un año con él- la chica negó

-luego los demás fueron un caso, creo que no tenemos mucha suerte- se lamento la rubia recordando a su exnovio

-amigas- dijo Ginny- las dos encontraran un buen hombre, yo haré…

-que Harry les presente unos compañeros- dijeron ambas chicas riendo

-no te esfuerces, yo voy por el bebé- dijo la castaña

-yo no iré por el bebé, pero prefiero elegir yo, además te recuerdo que gracias a Harry conocí a Peter

-no me lo recuerdes- se lamento la muchacha- eso fue algo fatal, lo lamento

-no lo hagas, yo tuve la culpa de no querer cortar con él- se encogió de hombros- pero cambiando de tema, cuáles son los tipos que no entran en tu lista?

\- bien- la castaña tomo una libreta- no entran en mi lista los siguientes hombres:  
_1\. hombres casados_

_2- hombres mayores de cuarenta…_

-eso es mucho- se quejo la pelirroja-exijo que sea máximo cincuenta

-opino igual, aunque será con ese hombre que Hermione deberá acostarse

\- bueno- Ginny se quedo pensativa- puede haber ciertas excepciones, algo así como…

_2- hombres mayores de __cuarenta__ cincuenta, siempre y cuando el hombre en cuestión no presente limitaciones físicas o apariencia desagradable ejemplo profesor Snape_

-buen punto- asintió Luna

\- continuo- reclamo su libreta la castaña  
_3- hombres que no sean heterosexuales_

_4-hombres promiscuos…_  
-alto- dijo la chica nuevamente. La castaña suspiro- eso para que, entre más experiencia será mejor, bórralo.

\- y las enfermedades sexuales- dijo la castaña

\- tienes pociones para ello, o no?

\- si

\- bueno- dijo la chica tachando el numero cuatro

_4- hombres promiscuos_

_5\. …_

\- mejor no lo leo, ya sé que Ginny encontrara un pero siempre y estoy agotada para refutar- dijo la chica

\- déjame leer- pidió la chica- cierto, nada sirve. Ahora que estamos claros, mañana lo encontraras, estoy segura- Luna sonrió mientras Hermione suspiraba cansada.

OOOOoooooOoOOOO  
En la fiesta…  
\- ha habido algún cambio?- pregunto por decima vez la pelirroja en cinco minutos

\- no- dijo Hermione- no hemos disfrutado nada de la fiesta- se quejo- Harry mira con cara de sospechar algo

\- tú tranquila, yo hablo con él

\- creo que podríamos ir a recorrer el lugar- sugirió la rubia.

-buena idea, caminaremos y al menor cambio nos avisas, le diré a los chicos que iremos al baño- dijo la pelirroja y fue donde su marido y hermanos. Harry quedo pensativo y con la duda sobre el plan que había tras esa incursión hacia el baño de damas, no por nada era uno de los mejores aurores.  
Las chicas caminaron entres las muchas personas que se encontraban allí, habían de todas las generaciones. Los señores Weasley no quisieron asistir para cuidar de sus nietos, pese a que los Potter iban a contratar una niñera, pero estos se negaron. Además ahora estaban con la madre de la castaña, así la mujer no estaría sola, Hermione sabía que exageraba, pero prefería saber que habría gente de confianza con ella.  
Aun no había ningún cambio en el anillo, fueron hacia el baño más lejano, para ello debieron cruzar toda la pista de baile. La castaña iba con la mano levemente alzada y miraba cada momento el anillo. Ya devuelta del baño Hermione suspiro, parece que lo único que hacía era suspirar.  
-propongo que si de aquí hasta donde esta los chicos el odioso anillo no cambia, olvidaremos todo- Hermione miro a sus amigas y vio como la pelirroja iba a decir algo- nada de peros, el anillo es mío y he dicho, no pienso establecer una búsqueda del tesoro donde el premio sean espermios para mis óvulos.

\- bueno- dijo resignada la chica, sabía que esta vez no se saldría con la suya, Luna solo asintió.

Ahora que la castaña sentía un peso menos disfruto encontrarse con personas, rió, compartió, incluso en un momento se encontraron con Oliver Wood, el primer amor de la castaña, ésta miro de reojos su anillo, pero nada. Ya se estaban despidiendo cuando se encontraron con Parkinson, quien estaba en una mesa junto a otros chicos de Slytherin

-hola chicas- les saludo

\- hola Pansy- dijo alegre Luna acercándose, las dos amigas la acompañaron y se quedaron un momento charlando. Hermione miró a su alrededor habían muchas personas, como no tenía un poco de suerte y salía de la incertidumbre. Solo quería saber quién era, giró y vio Zabini, Nott y Malfoy, los tres venían conversando animadamente. La castaña se quedo mirando los tres eras bastante guapos, debía ser la luz, el ponche… el anillo que hacia surgir tales pensamientos.  
\- Hermione- le llamo Luna- el anillo- las castaña lo miro era de un rojo sangre, miro hacia los tres chicos ¿Cuál de ellos seria?

Las tres chicas se quedaron calladas mirando a los jóvenes quienes las saludaron. Luna fue la primera en reaccionar  
-tanto tiempo sin vernos Nott y Zabini, hola Malfoy  
\- que tal Lovegood –dijo Blaise- y ustedes?- miro a las otras chicas

\- hola- dijo Ginny- no te había reconocido- la pelirroja era una experta en mentir- tienes un corte nuevo

\- lo has notado- el chico cayo con facilidad en la distracción que creó la muchacha. Hermione se sonrojo y llego hasta camuflarse en el cabello de su amiga, se giro y le pidió un vaso de agua a Pansy. Draco se pregunto qué le sucedía, él la había visto la semana anterior y no había actuado así, esto le molesto, en verdad era bastante egocéntrico. Vio como la castaña respiraba profundo.

-Ho..hola chicos- su voz sonaba estrangulada. Miro a cada uno y volvió a sonrojarse- Ginny, creo que Harry te busca- le dijo a su amiga

\- ah! Claro, vamos. Nos vemos Pansy, chicos- las tres se despidieron y se fueron directo donde se encontraban gran parte de los gryffindor.

-que le sucedió a Granger, nunca la vi tan elocuente- rio el moreno

\- perece que se sorprendió al vernos- dijo Theo extrañado

-tal vez descubrió lo guapo que somos y se sintió abrumada- sonrió Zabini

\- será por ustedes, porque vio a Draco hace una semana- dijo Pansy bebiendo de su vino. Este comentario le cayó mal al rubio, nunca había sido superado por sus amigos.

-en fin- Zabini la miró- está bien buena

\- para ti todas estan buenas- se quejo el rubio, su humor se había marchado junto con las muchachas

-amigo, no te sientas mal porque la castaña no perdió el aliento por ti, no todos tienen los atributos como yo- movió las cejas sensualmente- no es Daphne Greengrass? Iré a saludarla- se marcho sin ver que el rubio había quedado más molesto aun.

oOOOoooOOOoooOOO

-eso fue…- la castaña no pudo terminar ya que había quedado sin aliento

-extraño- agrego Luna

-sexy- dijo Ginny

\- no estás casada- le pregunto la rubia

\- sí, pero no ciega. Yo no cambio a mi Harry por nadie, pero no puedo negar que están como un tren esos tres- rio la chica

-eso es cierto- asintió Luna- creo que no será tan terrible. Además ellos entran dentro del grupo que si aceptabas, más que alguno no sea heterosexual.

\- ese podría ser Nott- comento Ginny- nunca se le conoció novia

\- puede que sea de bajo perfil- dijo la rubia- pero ahora, como harás para saber cuál de los tres es- las chicas miraron el anillo, este volvía a ser verde.

\- no lo sé- dijo la castaña

\- tal vez el anillo muestra más de un hombre- comento la pelirroja- podrías acostarte con los tres- dijo cómplice la pelirroja

-NO- Hermione se asusto con su propio grito

\- no creo que funcione así, debe ser uno solo. No olvides el hecho que también es el amor de su vida. Pero la pregunta es, cuál es el elegido- dijo Luna

\- bueno, ahora que sabemos que nuestra búsqueda se ha limitado en tres opciones, lo haremos por descarte- la actitud de Ginny era similar a la de un sargento

-cómo?- pregunto Hermione, su capacidad de pensar estaba un poco colapsada. Su parte racional (una castaña con lentes) anotaba los pros y los contras de todo, su parte emocional (una castaña vestida como princesa) estaban rebosando de felicidad con las muchas ideas que venían a ella y la última parte, la más escondida, la libido (una castaña con un traje rojo y ajustado) se lamia los labios como gata.

\- hay que buscar instancias de encontrarlos a los tres por separado- planeo la chica- si lo que dice Luna es cierto, que es solo uno de ellos, el anillo no cambiara si estas con los otros.

-tienes a uno como preferencia- le consulto la rubia tranquilamente

-no creo que el anillo tome en consideración mi gusto. La anciana dijo que el anillo te podía señalar quien menos pensarías

\- yo creo que Nott es buen sujeto, si es que no es gay- dijo Ginny

\- no lo es- dijo Luna

\- cómo lo sabes?

\- simplemente lo sé

\- saliste con él?

-no… no salí con él

\- y entonces qué hiciste- la pelirroja la miro sospechando algo

\- nos besamos

-QUE!-dijeron las dos chicas

\- lo besaste?- le pregunto emocionada la pelirroja

-a quien besaste?- pregunto Ron mirando a Luna, quien se sentó junto a la castaña

\- No te importa- le respondió su hermana molesta por ser interrumpida, hasta que cambio de idea- Hermanito- la voz de la chica había cambiado- tú mantienes contacto con alguna persona de nuestra generación?

-eh… los chicos del equipo de quidditch- el chico quedo pensativo- no querrás encontrarte con Dean Thomas?

-que, no- rió la chica y le quito importancia

\- por qué lo preguntas?

-simple curiosidad, has visto a Lavender- pregunto la chica para cambiar el tema, cosa que logro con facilidad, vio a su esposo que hablaba con Neville, ese hombre seria otro tema. Harry no caería con una escusa.

Las chicas disfrutaron de la fiesta, a petición de la castaña no volvieron hacia donde estaban los slytherin.  
Hermione se retiro pronto, estaba preocupada por su madre. Se apareció en su departamento y vio que Yang se encontraba dormido, el perro no despertaba con nada. Vio que su madre descansaba en el cuarto de invitado, estaba acompañada por un patronus, éste la miró y se desvaneció. Agradeció enormemente contar con personas maravillosas como los señores Weasley.  
Fue hacia un calendario que tenía en la cocina, marco el día en que había descubierto el posible hombre que le daría un hijo y conto hasta cumplir los tres meses dados para tal misión y marco el día en que terminaría todo. Se sentó en el sillón y pensó que tal vez realizarse una inseminación artificial seria más simple, nuevamente suspiro.


	3. Semental pura sangre

**Hola a todos!  
Agradezco nuevamente a todas las personas que han comentado, que han señalado que les gusta esta historia o que simplemente la han leído.  
Espero que les guste este capítulo.  
un abrazo!**

**Capítulo 3: Semental pura sangre**

Hemione vio como los rayos de la tarde entraban por su ventana, su último paciente se había ido hace unos minutos. Se quedo pensativa, ahora que sabía que el anillo funcionaba como le había dicho la anciana, sentía que había avanzado algo, tenía tres posibilidades ¡y qué posibilidades! Ya no existía la preocupación de que fuese anciano o que se pareciese a Snape ¿cuáles eran sus impedimentos? El primero, era solo pequeños detalles, sus tres posibilidades eran ex compañeros, serpientes, antiguamente diría de sangre pura. Hace mucho tiempo se había eliminado del vocabulario las palabras sangre pura o sangre sucia. La castaña se amaso el pelo, sus rizos se esparcieron por su rostro. En su mente pasaban imágenes de los tres chicos, eran guapos, cada uno era distinto entre sí. Rubio, moreno y castaño. Dudaba que tuviese la posibilidad de elegir. No los conocía, no sabía que sueños o deseos tuviesen. Pero para su objetivo no lo necesitaba, en palabras simples y vulgares necesitaba un semental. Sin sentimientos ni romanticismo, nada. Solo la parte que ellos darían, su semilla, aquella que le asegurara un hijo era lo que quería. Su segundo problema, la culpa, eso era lo que estaba creciendo en ella. No era tarde para ir a visitar una clínica de fertilidad, o debería pedir una hora con su ginecóloga. No era mala idea. Hermione tomo su bolso y su chaqueta, se preparo para irse pero fue interrumpida por Sally, quien golpeo la puerta.

-pase

\- Señorita Hermione hay un hombre que insiste en que usted lo atienda

\- y quién es?- pregunto confundida la castaña

\- yo- la cabeza de Zabini apareció, la chica abrió los ojos y automáticamente miró el anillo, no era él. Se tranquilizo por un momento, ahora quedaban dos. Se le produjo un nudo en el estomago, pero no le dio importancia. No se suponía que iría a la clínica.

\- en que te puedo ayudar- le atendió de forma profesional, el chico hizo un mohín al ver que no había exceso de atención.

-tengo una emergencia y sé que eres medimaga

-cierto, pero no soy la única- a Hermione le causo curiosidad el porqué de la presencia del moreno- lo atenderé Sally, pasa Zabini- la mujer cerró la puerta- toma asiento- le ofreció una silla y ella se sentó detrás de la mesa, cuéntame cuál es tu consulta.

\- veras, hace unos días me apareció un mancha de color oscuro, no se él porque de esta. No me duele y ni me pica, así quería ver si me puedes ayudar. Sé, desde Hogwrts, que eres la mejor en todo, no dudo que en tu área también, pero más que cualquier cosa es que tú me das confianza- el chico sonrió

-bien- acepto la castaña- has hecho algún tipo de esfuerzo o ejercicio que pueda haberte provocado alguna lesión?

-no

\- algún hechizo que haya rebotado, o alguna poción que se haya derramado

-no

\- eres alérgico algún tipo de alimento o animal?

-no

\- bueno, si no es algo simple de identificar tendré que mirar la lesión- dijo la chica- pasa a la camilla- le señalo una camilla blanca- muéstrame el lugar y la mancha-el chico asintió-pero que haces- dijo sorprendida al ver que se bajaba el pantalón

\- me pediste que te mostrara la mancha

\- cierto- ya no se sentía tan cómoda y menos cuando vio que el chico se bajaba los bóxer- la mancha esta en tu pene?- vio que el chico se lo afirmaba para mostrarle la dichosa mancha

-sí, y me preocupa

-pero para este tipo de problema debes ir con un especialista, yo trabajo con daños por hechizo, pociones o maleficios- negó ante la actitud del chico, ya que estaba tan natural con su ropa por los tobillos y afirmándose su pene. Era una situación extraña, a este chico lo conocía desde los once años, pero nunca tuvo mayor cercanía. Aunque pensó que sería peor si él fuese Harry o Ron.

\- pero no puedes hacer algo, veras hoy tengo una cita y…

-y esto te afectaría?

-si- la castaña suspiro cansada, se coloco unos guantes y unos lentes. Coloco su varita cerca e ilumino la mancha- ten cuidado, es importante para mí- dijo preocupado el chico

\- entiendo- asintió la chica- pero te puedo asegurar que no debes estar preocupado, no tienes un daño en el pene, solo tienes una sugilación – la chica guardo la varita y se saco los guante- aplícate esta poción…

\- y que es eso?- dijo extrañado el chico sin subirse su ropa

\- eh, puedes vestirte y es lo que todos conocemos como un chupón

\- eso? solo es un chupón- el chico rio y se subió su ropa- no me di ni cuenta cuando me lo hicieron- la castaña se pregunto si era una forma de decir o de verdad quería hablar en plural.

\- eh…quieres la poción?

\- se me quitara hoy?

-no, pero para mañana a esta misma hora estarás bien

-mm… necesito algo más rápido

\- lo otro es aplicar un hechizo de camuflaje

\- puedes hacer eso?

-sí, es simple…- la chica no siguió hablando ya que vio al chico bajándose nuevamente el pantalón, negó mentalmente.

OoOOoOOOOOOoo

-uno menos- asintió la pelirroja, después de escuchar a la castaña. Debido a la confidencia paciente medico, la chica no le comento el momento bizarro que vivió con el chico.

-bueno ahora solo nos queda encontrarnos con Malfoy o con Nott- comento Luna- y tengo la oportunidad para que logres eso con uno de ellos.

-chicas, sobre este asunto ya no estoy tan segura de seguir

-por qué?- le pregunto Ginny- ya no deseas ser madre

-sí, solo creo que es más fácil lograrlo a través de una inseminación artificial en una clínica

-Hermione el anillo proporciona, a través de su magia, la posibilidad de encontrar el indicado. En un clínica te podrían asegurar lo mismo?-le pregunto Luna- yo no deseo ser madre, y no te entiendo tan bien como lo puede hacer Ginny, pero gracias a mi padre conocí este tipo de magia

-escucha a Luna, Hermione solo sigue hasta donde se pueda. Si en el camino surge un improvisto, te ayudaré, acompañaré, apoyaré y lo que quieras. No entiendo la magia del anillo, pero si la gran oportunidad, no deberás hacer un estudio de perfiles, sino que lograr estar con el elegido

Hermione las miró y junto todas las piezas, proceso y obtuvo una respuesta, no definitiva, pero era algo que por el momento la dejaría más tranquila.

-gracias chicas por su apoyo, seguiré con todo hasta donde se pueda- las dos muchachas asintieron- y espero que el resultado de todo sea positivo

-bien. Seguiremos con el plan, Luna nos iba a contar como lograr que te encuentres con uno de los posibles sementales- las tres rieron

-es cruel pero cierto- dijo Luna-y quieres saber?

-claro, quien el siguiente?- le pregunto su amiga

\- Theo, he quedado de juntarme con él

\- quien es Theo?- le pregunto Ginny

\- Theodore Nott- solo dijo la rubia

-oh, nunca supe cómo se llamaba- rio la pelirroja- le tienes confianza

-nos conocimos en su último año en Hogwarts- comento la rubia

\- Luna, puedo pasar de …

-no, esta es una misión y a mí no me gusta Theo, solo quedamos de juntarnos- se encogió de hombros- me encontré con él en el callejón Diagon- miró a la chica- tienes un objetivo y debes cumplirlo. Nos reuniremos en una cafetería

\- Luna, quien invito a quien?- consultó la pelirroja

-yo. Pasamos por la cafetería y cuando me iba a despedir para entrar a la tienda me dijo que a él también le gustaba el café, así que tomamos una taza juntos. Luego le comente que iría a una nueva cafetería que había abierto cerca de la calle Lombard Street, así que le invite a que fuese.

\- y en que parte entra Hermione?

-puede venir conmigo, tú igual- le dijo a sus amigas

-no será sospechoso que vayamos las tres?

-no, diremos que estábamos comprando, se animaron y me acompañaron- dijo sin preocuparse la rubia- no habrá problemas

\- cierto, si no es el elegido podemos irnos luego, pero si es el elegido dejamos a Hermione con él  
-mmm… no estoy tan segura- dijo ésta

\- Miren la hora! Estoy atrasada- tomos sus cosas- los niños me esperan. Cuando es lo del café?

-el viernes a las siete

\- anotado, besos- se despidió desde la puerta de la oficina de la castaña

\- Luna, sé sincera, segura que no te molesta?

-no, todo esto lo hice pensando en ti- le aseguro la chica- estoy realmente intrigada sobre quien será- sonrió la muchacha. Hermione la miro y observo que bajo el flequillo tenía una vendita

\- que te paso- se acerco y le miro la venda- no me digas que has tenido otro accidente- la chica rio al ver la cara de espanto de su amiga

\- estoy viva y sin daño cerebral- le aseguro- he chocado con la repisa de mi oficina

\- Dios, Luna acabaras en un hoyo si sigues tan descuidada- le regaño- te hemos dicho sobre mantener el orden y ubicar las cosas de tal forma que no te hagas daño

-lo sé, pero queda tranquila, siempre es algo leve

-espero que sea siempre algo leve- la chica se levanto- vamos a tu oficina ordenare y te organizare el lugar

-no, siempre pierdo cosas cuando haces eso

\- solo moveré los muebles, además estarás conmigo- la chica salió sin esperar a su amiga. El problema de Luna era su carecía de orden, pese a que cuidaba la limpieza era una desordenada nata.  
OOOOoooOOOOooo

Viernes seis con treinta…  
-bien, ahora tenemos claro lo que haremos- asintió la pelirroja asegurando los papeles que cada una cumpliría

-y porque has comprado tanta ropa?- le pregunto la castaña

-le dije a Harry que quería comprarme algunas cosas y él sabe lo compulsiva que soy con las compras- miro la gran cantidad de bolsas- sospecharía si llevo solo una bolsa

-bien, déjame ayudarte- la castaña disimuladamente aplico un hechizo no verbal e hizo que la cantidad disminuyera- cuando llegues a casa la vas sacando y Harry verá cuanto has comprado

\- debes enseñarme hacer eso

-mi amigo me lo tiene prohibido, dice que no tendrías limites

\- eres mi amiga?- le amenazo

-otro día te lo enseñare- la chica saco un pedazo de pastel de chocolate y se lo llevo a la boca

\- aquí viene- dijo Luna, las chicas vieron como un hombre alto un poco desgarbado, de mira seria y calculadora se acercaba, tenía el cabello castaño desordenado como si el viento hubiese jugado con él, sus ojos eran de un azul oscuro, que le daba un aire de misterio.  
-Theo- la rubia lo llamo. El chico sonrió y una sonrisa amplia hizo que su rostro se suavizara. No hizo ningún gesto que indicara que le molestara la presencia de las chicas, las saludo y tomo asiento junto a Ginny. Hermione coloco la mano sobre la mesa y las tres miraron el anillo de ésta, éste no había cambiado. La castaña palideció.  
-te sientes bien- pregunto el joven

-sí- la chica comió pastel – estupendo, y tú?

-bien, gracias- le contesto extrañado – estas un poco pálida

-debe ser la luz- comento Ginny- estos focos siempre te hacen ver raro

-quieres ir por un café?- le pregunto la rubia tratando de distraerlo

-claro, me muero por probar el café acá- ambos se levantaron- huele genial- se fueron rumbo a la barra donde servían café

-te siente bien

-no, creo que me falta el aire- la chica aun está un poco sorprendida- demos una escusa para irnos, por favor

-por supuesto- asintió la pelirroja tomó sus bolsas, que eran mucho menos-Luna, Theo- dijo levantándose- nos vamos

-recordé que no le deje comida a Yang, mi perro- se excuso la castaña- estará inquieto, fue un gusto verte, espero que tengamos oportunidad de hablar otro día

-me encantaría- sonrió el chico, Hermione pensó que si el muchacho sonriera más seguido se vería más guapo

\- sería bueno que un día vengas almorzar con nosotros, Harry estará feliz. Salgo contigo- dijo la pelirroja- ya se me hizo tarde y los niños me esperan, nos vemos. Muy buen café- le guiño un ojo a la rubia. Las chicas salieron del café mientras conversaba.

\- se ven que son unidas- le comento el chico

-sí, son muy importante para mí- dijo la rubia- tú también tienes a tus buenos amigos, cierto?

-sí, nunca imagine mantener nuestra amistad hasta a esta edad

-por lo que sé trabajan juntos, debe ser entretenido, yo me la paso bien con las chicas- sonrió- siempre puedo contar con ellas. – el joven le sonrió, hasta que vio sus nudillos

-que te pasó- le tomó la mano

-eh? Ah, me pase a llevar la mano en una pared

-te pasa seguido?

-porque lo dices?- pregunto curiosa

-el día que nos encontramos en el callejón Diagon tenias dos venditas en tus dedos

-eres observador- la chica se encogió de hombros- son pequeños accidentes. Nada preocupante

-debes cuidarte

-así lo hare- ella le sonrió con tranquilidad

OOOOooooOOOOooooOOOO

-ya sabemos quién es el elegido- comento Ginny colocando el hervidor en el departamento de la chica

-creo que me he arrepentido

\- por qué?- se sentó junto a su amiga

\- no me creo capaz de hacerlo

\- tanto te desagrada?-se sentó junto a su amiga

-no, pero es Malfoy- dijo como si eso explicara todo

-no entiendo

\- me lo imagino diciendo: acostarme contigo?

-no creo, eres una chica guapa, tienes buen culo, unos pechos generosos, que más?

-pero, no cumplo con perfil de chica que él debe tener

\- y cuál es su perfil?

\- altas, rubias, con medidas perfectas, de linaje…

-alto, seré la abogada del rubio, lo del linaje quedo atrás y lo sabes

\- no hablo de la sangre, hablo de estatus económico. El otro día averigüe sobre la empresa que tienen los tres- la castaña sirvió té para Ginny y para ella- sabias que son millonarios, o por lo menos tienen dinero e inversiones para mantenerse sin trabajar?

-no, y eso qué?

\- soy medimaga

\- bueno, agrega que eres socia de una clínica y por lo que sé ganas bien

-sí, no me quejo, solo que…

\- creo que pones peros porque tienes miedo- vio como su amiga se quedaba en silencio, algo raro en ella- y si hubiese sido Zabini estarías más tranquila

\- tal vez, el sigue hasta las escobas- Ginny negó cansadamente

\- es cierto. Y Nott?

\- con él comparto gusto por libros y otras cosas, nos parecemos un poco más- argumento la chica

-bueno, siempre dicen que los polos opuestos se atraen- la animo- cambiemos de tema, para que saques esos pensamientos negativos, cómo está tu madre

-cómo si no hubiese pasado nada- la castaña bebió de su té- lo que me tranquiliza es que una amiga de ella la acompaña, mi madre no quiere saber nada sobre que me quede con ella o ella acá. No quiere sentirse como una enferma, así que no he insistido.

-te pareces mucho a tu madre- su amiga le tomó la mano y sonrió

-es cierto, la entiendo pero no quisiera que le vuelva a suceder lo mismo

-es un mujer fuerte igual que su hija- la chicas conversaron unos minutos más y Ginny se despidió yéndose hacia su casa.

OOoOOOOoooooooOoo

Ya había pasado una semana desde que Hermione había confirmado que Draco era el hombre señalado por el anillo, en un principio se negó aceptar la situación alegando que podría haber sido otra persona que estaba cerca y que ellas adjudicaron que era uno de los tres slytherin. Y debido a la gran duda crearon un plan. Un día se reunieron en la hora de almuerzo y se fueron rumbo hacia unos baños públicos donde tomaron una poción multijugos que la castaña tenia.

-estamos listas? – pregunto la castaña teniendo la imagen de un hombre bajito miope.

\- me hace acordarme cuando estuve embarazada- Ginny se quejo ya que era una mujer gorda y pechugona.

-yo me siento cómoda- dijo Luna luciendo como una adolecente puck

\- solo porque eres la joven- se quejo la señora/Ginny.

\- mírame, yo seré tu esposo- la castaña comento

\- deberías estar feliz- le sonrió- No hace tanto frio- le dijo la pelirroja viendo como se colocaba unos guantes.

\- cierto, pero el anillo no es muy masculino y no me lo puedo sacar

\- verdad, estamos listas?- las tres asintieron y salieron con una gran misión

Se dirigieron hacia un restaurante donde almorzaría Draco con sus amigos. Toda la información fue reunida por Luna, quien lo averiguo con su nuevo amigo.  
Las chicas lograron su objetivo, cuando Draco entró al restaurante junto a los chicos los seis pares de ojos fueron testigo del cambio del anillo.

-puede haber un error- dijo la chica y tomo un sorbo de su bebida

-sí, imagínate que el anillo funcione solo con los tres juntos, sabes que significaría eso- dijo sugestivamente Ginny, gesto que se volvió más perturbador porque era una señora de aspecto casto la que se lo decía.

\- no hables tonterías.

\- ya sé que haremos – dijo la rubia, ahora chica punk

\- que- preguntaron sus amigas

\- me acercare a ellos y le pediré a Malfoy que se saque una foto conmigo

-eso sería bueno si fuese un famoso- agrego Hermione

\- cierto- dijo desanimada

\- ya sé- dijo Ginny colocándose de pie caminó hasta la mesa de los chicos. Hermione y Luna solo veía la espalda de su amiga y no lograban ver nada más. Pero se percataron de que era el mismo Draco que se acercaba a su mesa.  
\- cariño, mira es Albert- la castaña vio como su amiga le guiñaba un ojo

-señora creo que esta en un error- dijo el joven, tratándose de soltar el agarre de la mujer

\- Mamá- dijo Luna- no es Albert, debes usar lentes, no se parecen en nada- Las chicas hablaron haciendo tiempo para que la castaña mirara el anillo y sus dudas se aclararon, vio como un hermoso rojos estaba ahora en su anillo.

-bueno, tienes razón, este chico es más alto- Ginny le piñizco una mejilla al rubio- vamos

\- disculpe a mi madre

\- no te preocupes- dijo el chico sobándose la mejilla que adquirió un color rojo.

-que querían Draco- le pregunto Blaise masticando su filete

-solo pensaron que era un amigo de ellos- el joven tomó asiento

\- siempre hay alguien igual a uno- comento Theo

-Algo así como un mellizo?- pregunto el moreno

\- claro, siempre y cuando tu mellizo no sea asiático de uno sesenta y cabello negro

Sus amigos soltaron fuertes carcajadas.

OOOOooooOOOO

-y?- pregunto Ginny viendo como cambiaba de forma sus amigas para ser ellas nuevamente

-dio rojo- dijo preocupada la chica

\- algo como, dio positivo- dijo risueña la rubia, Ginny le acompaño. Hermione sonrió mientras negaba.

Desde ese día Hermione evitaba cualquier tema sobre el rubio. Hoy se había quedado hasta tarde en la consulta, ordenando algunas fichas de sus pacientes. Ya iba tomando su bolso cuando al salir se encontró con Malfoy quien estaba sentado leyendo una revista. La castaña planeo devolverse pero sería muy notorio, pensó en llegar rápidamente al ascensor y saludar de forma rápida. Justo en ese momento el rubio la miro.  
\- te sientes bien?- le pregunto colocándose de pie, veía como la chica estaba de un rojo furioso y había algunas gotitas de transpiración en su frente- parece que estas afiebrada- le toco la frente, la castaña sintió como el anillo irradiaba un calor suave

-estoy bien- le aseguro la chica alejándose- cómo estás?

-bien, espero a Pansy, pero esta mujer es muy lenta

\- a quien le dices lenta- dijo la voz de una chica, ambos se voltearon y vieron a la morena- te siente bien- le pregunto a la castaña

-sí, tranquila. Olvide algo- se fue hacia su oficina- nos vemos- se despidió

-estará bien- le pregunto el rubio a su amiga

\- siempre trabaja en exceso- comento

\- deberíamos de acompañarla

\- desde cuando tan bueno

\- siempre lo he sido- se quejo- solo sería darle la mano a una excompañera- la chica lo miró sin creerle luego se encogió de hombros.

\- si quieres- tomaron asiento. La castaña se asomo y no vio a nadie en el pasillo puso atención y no había ruido, suspiro tranquila, se habían ido. Cerró nuevamente su oficina. Se dirigió hacia la sala de recepción, cuando doblo hacia los ascensores se detuvo en seco, estaban los dos slytherin sentado leyendo unas revista

\- te acompañaremos- sentencio la morena

\- vamos-dijo el rubio. La castaña solo asintió, su mente había quedado en blanco, su corazón golpeaba en su pecho, sentía el calor del anillo, sus manos estaban sudadas, le faltaba el aire. Tal vez realmente se estaba enfermando.  
Estaban los tres en el ascensor, nadie decía nada, la castaña pensaba que cuando llegaran a la calle podría colocar una escusa. Pero no tuvo tiempo ya que no se percato que el botón marcado era el subterráneo por lo que su plan se fue al desagüe.  
\- por acá- el rubio le tomo por el brazo lo que hizo que la castaña diera un salto- tranquila, creo que te has resfriado, no se supone que eres medimaga?

-sí, pero soy ser humano también- la chica logro articulas una frase, se felicito mentalmente. Cuando se iba a quejar quedo con la boca abierta al ver el vehículo que usaba el rubio

\- que se siente adelante, yo me bajo primero- dijo Pansy. Malfoy la llevo hasta la puerta del copiloto, debía pensar que estar resfriada era lo mismo que ser estúpida, la chica no dijo nada permitió que abriera la puerta y se subió. Los segundo que tardo el rubio en llegar a su puerta, pensó en cómo se complico todo, cuando haberse aparecido en su departamento hubiese sido más fácil, planeo mil formas de salir de esas, luego su mente paso al plano, porque estaba allí, quien era, etc. Cosas casi existenciales.  
\- donde vives?

\- en el barrio Chelsa

\- lo conozco- dijo el chico. Las castaña se dio cuenta que en aquel vehículo la velocidad no se sentía, y se percato de la sorpresa que era saber que Malfoy manejaba. En un momento Pansy se despidió y se bajo.

\- lamento las molestias – trato de decir la chica, pero su boca estaba seca, trato de toser, pero no pudo. El chico la miro de reojo y se detuvo en una tienda, al volver de ésta le entregó a la castaña una botella de agua mineral sin gas

\- no deseo que mueras en mi auto

\- sería una gran pena arruinar esta belleza- sonrió la chica con humor después de beber de la botella

\- puedo comprarme otro, pero me echarían la culpa de tu muerte. Y no puedes decir que es una belleza, chica esto es una maquina- sonrió el joven, cosa que hizo que la castaña mojara sus bragas. Por Merlín! se había excitado solo con una sonrisa, debía estar loca, no creía que era el anillo o si.

\- puedes abrir la ventana- pidió

\- claro- sintió el viento fresco de la tarde. Vio a lo lejos unos edificios que se le hicieron familiares. Cuando detuvo el auto el chico con gran agilidad se bajo y le ayudo.

-gra..gracias por traerme- la chica estaba apenada, cuando choco con la mirada gris, sintió un pozo en un bragas- me.. me voy. Gracias- y casi corriendo se fue. No se detuvo hasta entrar a su departamento.  
Cuando se calmo se ducho con agua un poco fría ya que detestaba el agua congelada. Se estaba colocando el pijama, cuando sonó el timbre. Miro por la mirilla y vio al rubio.  
-Merlín- susurro espantada, pensó en hacerse la loca y no abrir pero sería extraño ya que solo hace diez minutos se había despedido. Tomo una bata y se asomo.  
\- Malfoy- a la chica se le veían solo los ojos ya que tenía la puerta casi cerrada.

\- se te ha quedado el bolso- la chica se dio cuenta que no se había percatado de la ausencia de éste.

\- gracias Malfoy- abrió levemente la puerta para sacar su brazo y recibir el bolso

\- lindo anillo- dijo el chico al ver la dichosa joya

\- gracias

\- creo que me has dicho gracias más que nadie- sonrió

\- eh…

\- estas bien- vio como la chica mantenía aun las mejillas rojas

-sí, iré a acostarme

-bien, nos vemos- el rubio se estaba yendo, cuando se giro para mirarla- puedo pedirte un favor a cambio de traerte a casa y luego traer tu bolso

-qué? - La chica pregunto dudosa

\- puedes llamarme Draco, Hermione- la chica pensó que su corazón debía escucharse hasta el Támesis.  
-claro, gracias Draco- y cerró la puerta, estaba igual que una quinceañera, con el corazón por la garganta y más emocionada que nunca. En eso sintió un picoteo en su ventana, era un ave negra, le abrió la venta. Esta entro y estiro la pata para que la castaña tomara el papel y sin esperar nada se fue volando. Hermione cerró la ventana y abrió la carta, cuando leyó el mensaje quedo boqueando debido a la sorpresa.  
\- Dios me ampare.

_Estimada Hermione:  
Debo comunicar algunos detalles que olvide señalar sobre el anillo que llevas en tu mano. Primero éste no saldrá de tu dedo hasta que cumplas tu deseo o si no logras hacerlo.  
Además el anillo tiene una propiedad única que se detona en tus días fértiles, tendrá ciertas conductas que te parecerán extrañas. Como:  
\- Manos sudorosas _

_\- Taquicardia _

_\- Bochorno_

_\- Aumento de tu deseo sexual_

_\- Ansiedad  
Pero no se preocupe que esto solo sucederá si el hombre señalado por el anillo se encuentre cerca de usted. A su vez sentirá un calor que irradia la propia joya._

_Esperando que logre lo que tanto desea se despide.  
L. M. T._


	4. Home run

**Hola a todos!  
Agradezco mucho sus comentarios o incluir la historia a sus favoritos. Para aquellas personas que me han escrito, he leído sus mensajes y teniendo en cuenta sus comentarios he tratado de dar respuestas o cumplir algunas peticiones, si en este cap no aparecen saldrá en el próximo. No aseguro subir muy seguido, sino cuando sienta que está listo el capitulo (pese a lo mucho que lo leo siempre hay errores, mis disculpas de ante mano)  
espero que disfruten este capítulo, recuerden que está clasificado en la letra M, por lo que hoy encontraran situaciones de carácter más sexuales.  
Un abrazo y nos leemos.**

**Pd: los personajes no son míos sino de J.K. Rowling**

**Capitulo 4: Home run**

La castaña se apareció en la entrada de la casa de sus amigos, golpeo varias veces hasta que le abrió la pelirroja, sin dejarla decir nada entro y comenzó hablar-estoy en aprietos- miró a su amiga, quien estaba en silencio como nunca-oh oh

\- que te ha pasado?- pregunto preocupado Harry acercándose con Molly en brazos y Sirius siguiéndole, al ver a su madrina corrió a saludar. Hermione abrazo al niño con afecto, se golpeo mentalmente, su amiga era una mujer casada, cómo aun no se acostumbraba?.

\- Cariño, son cosas de chicas- le aseguro la pelirroja, tratando de tranquilizar a su esposo

-si es una emergencia por el periodo, depilación, uñas, ropas, etc. Me iré con los niños- éste miró a su amiga, quien suspiró.

-hablemos- fue lo único que dijo

La castaña vio como sus amigos hicieron que los niños estuviesen ocupados lejos de la conversación de los adultos. Harry y Ginny fueron padres jóvenes, pero se había adecuado bien a su nuevo papel, además de mostrarse inmensamente felices. La chica anhelo vivir aquello, tal vez sería más lindo si tuviese un compañero, pero si la vida te da limones hay que hacer limonada, ella no había encontrado su media naranja, pero aun así nadie le impedía ser madre. Con el anillo se había ahorrado encontrar el hombre adecuado, otra cosa era que el anillo le indicara que el hombre ideal fuese alguien tan… complejo, difícil de conquistar y extremadamente sexy. ALTO! Y esos pensamientos? Estaba en su periodo fértil y estaría en ese estadio por cuatro días más aproximadamente, pero el rubio no estaba cerca. La chica observo a su alrededor, un hogar normal, donde claramente habitaban niños. Muchos juguetes estaban esparcidos.  
Ginny conversaba con su hijo, que de vez en cuando miraba a su madrina. Hizo un mohín y se fue hacia su cuarto. La pequeña Molly había sido conquistada por su padre a través de papeles y crayones. Ahora su amigo traía una bandeja con limonada (que simpática coincidencia).  
-ahora si- dijo chico- soy todo oído

-bueno- la castaña sabía que Harry no entendería toda la historia del anillo y lo que conllevaba, a ella misma le costaba digerirlo, si no fuese por el resultado- he decidido ser madre

-eh…- el chico quedo literalmente con la boca abierta

-buscare un candidato adecuado y entrare en campaña para ser madre

-y cómo? ósea dónde?…- no sabía cómo expresarse, miró a su esposa quien solo le daba palmaditas en la espalda y asentía en silencio

-he encontrado ayuda y la acepte- la castaña miraba y veía cada reacción, no mentía solo omitía ciertos aspectos. Harry la miró y proceso todo, después de unos segundo pasó de la sorpresa al entendimiento.

-nunca pensé que desearas ser mamá

-Hace tiempo tenia este deseo - se levanto y comenzó a caminar por el living- pero no encontré al compañero para eso, así que he optado por hacerlo sola, o casi sola, si me entiendes?

-creo, solo espero que todo salga bien. Siempre confía en nosotros- le tomo la mano a su esposa, quien miraba a su amiga orgullosa, había salido airosa del interrogatorio y sin mentir

-gracias, saben que los quiero- y abrazo a ambos

-nosotros también- dijo la pelirroja hablando por primera vez.

ooooOOOoooOOOOoooooo

A la mañana siguiente las tres amigas se encontraron en la clínica y se reunieron antes de comenzar con sus actividades.  
-bueno ahora que Harry sabe lo que sucede, aunque a media, podremos estar más tranquila. Si hubiésemos dejado que siguiera sospechado habría sido capaz de descubrirlo todo-comento Ginny- es muy bueno investigando – las tres asintieron

-el problema actualmente son mis días fértiles, mejor dicho lo que pasa cuando estoy en estos días- la castaña les conto lo sucedido con Draco además le leyó la carta que le había llegado el día anterior

-ya que sabes lo que sucederá en tus días fértiles. Qué harás?- le pregunto Luna después de haber escuchado lo escrito en la carta

-permanecer por el momento lo más lejos de Malfoy

-bueno, ahora debes llamarlo Draco, recuerda que él te lo pidió- dijo Ginny mirando como su amiga se sonrojaba. Las amigas de la castaña habían quedado fascinadas al escuchar lo sucedido ayer. No compartían la preocupación de la chica, para Ginny era beneficioso, ya que dudaba que su amiga lo hiciese tan fácil sin dar tantas vueltas, y para Luna era fascinante ver cuánto poder tenia la joya, anhelaba saber que más sucedería. Mientras Hermione se movía como gato enjaulado por su consulta.

-ustedes no ve lo complicado, cambie cuando estuvo cerca, sentía unas ganas de lanzarme encima de él- Hermione se tapo la cara con las mano debido a la vergüenza que sentía.

-esa es la idea- rio la pelirroja- tú arriba él abajo, da lo mismo con tal que el resultado sea una mini Hermy, será un encanto, cuando tu madre nos mostro fotos tuyas vimos cuan tierna eras. Ahora espero que tu hija nos sea tan fanática de los libros y así pueda jugar con mi Molly

-nadie dijo que no pueda ser niño, ahora que nombre tienes en mente- le pregunto Luna mientras bebía café

-no es muy pronto? aun no he avanzado nada- nunca les diría a sus amigas que ya tenía una lista de posibles nombres, que tenía todo en su mente listo para cuando un milagro habitase en su vientre.

-claro, ahora se llaman por el nombre-sonrió Ginny- eso es un avance. Solo debemos encontrar momentos donde se puedan ver y conocer mejor.

-no quiero que se enamore de mí

-aunque sea el amor de tu vida?

-no creo en eso-dijo la castaña

\- como tú digas, si no crees que sea el amor de tu vida bueno ve directo a la acción

-tú forma tan romántica de decir las cosas es tan conmovedora- le dijo la rubia- tal vez no deban enamorarse, pero puede haber algo como…

-deseo o atracción?- pregunto la castaña- si logro eso en él sería más simple

-bien, entonces debemos hacer que se encuentren y tú seas extremadamente sexy

OOOoOooOOOO

-así que ayer fuiste un buen chico y llevaste a Granger a su casa?- le pregunto Blaise

-cómo lo… Pansy- fue lo único que dijo el rubio, no planeaba ocultarlo, pero no veía el porqué de contarle tal situación-fue solo darle la mano a una ex compañera, estaba enferma y no se veía muy bien- el chico no dejo de ver los documentos, tenía un cierto aire de intelectualidad con unos lentes de marco negro. La interrupción que hizo su amigo le había sacado de la lectura de unas escrituras que debía revisar- no es nada importante

-como digas- sonrió su amigo- pero creo que hay algo que no nos quieres contar- en ese momento entro Nott llevando unas carpetas- Theo , amigo sabias que Draco llevó ayer a Granger a su casa- el rubio coloco los ojos en blanco, si su amigo supiese que le había pedido que le llamara por su nombre ya estaría construyendo un drama pasional, gracias a Dios Theo no le seguiría el juego.

-así me enteré, es una buena chica, muy inteligente y bonita- dijo el chico, el comentario dejo helado al rubio.

-cierto, es muy guapa y está soltera- el moreno bullía en entusiasmo, le gustaba las chicas como le gustaba los romances- solo debemos hacer que se vean nuevamente

-algo como una cita?- Theo se quedo pensativo

-chicos- dijo Draco dejando la lectura- se están tomando esto muy en serio, solo la deje en casa, estaba enferma, solo una buena acción, fin del asunto. Saben que tengo reglas, nada de relaciones y dudo que Hermione sea una chica de un polvo y adiós. Ahora si me dejan trabajar- Draco se masajeo la sien

\- desde cuando la llamas por su nombre? No, no me digas, no es nada solo una ex compañera. Bien, tú sigue trabajando, nosotros nos iremos a…trabajar- dijo el moreno- vamos Theo- el susodicho dejo las carpetas.

-acá te dejo los nombres de las personas que puedan ocupar el puesto en Japón.

-gracias- el rubio se quedo viendo la puerta cerrada, tomo nuevamente el documento, no podía leer pero permaneció como si lo hiciese. Que fue lo que le sucedió ayer, aun no lo sabía. Tal vez solo debía repetirse varias veces que solo fue una buena acción, así se lo creería Blaise, Theo o Pansy, quien no le dejo de enviarles mensajes para consultarle qué tal le había ido con la castaña. Y por sobre todo se lo creería él.

OOOoooOOOooo

-Luna- Pansy se acerco a la chica, cuando ésta salía de su oficina- que tal?

-bien y tú

-bien, tengo unas entradas para el pub El Kraken para este sábado, iré con unos amigos y me quedan cinco, las quieres?

-claro, pero tal vez tengas más gente a las que desees invitar

-no, ya invite a los que quería y no quisiera botar estas-la morena sonrió –tal vez quieres ir con algún chico o con tus amigas- le tomo la mano y se las dejo- puedes usarlas como quieras. Nos vemos tengo algunas cosas que hacer

-gracias, que te vaya bien-la rubia se despidió de la chica. Luego se dirigió hasta la consulta de la pelirroja. Golpeo y escuchó un pase –Ginny, crees en las hadas madrinas

-por qué?

-porque acabo de ver una- la muchacha vio a la Luna que conoció en el castillo, con un halo de magia

OOOOooooOOOoooOOOooooo

-bien, estamos listas- dijo la pelirroja

-y porque vamos a este pub- pregunto preocupada Hermione por la extraña situación

-porque no salgo mucho con Harry y con ustedes, además necesitas distracción, todo el asunto sobre el plan para ser madre te tiene cansada y estresada. Es hora de relajarse- le exigió la muchacha, fue la misma razón que le dio a su esposo para ir y se había animado a acompañarlas, pero insistió en que fuese Ron, así recordar viejos tiempos.

-entiendo, pero es necesaria todo esta ropa?- Hermione tiró hacia abajo el corto vestido strapples azul, era ajustado hasta la cintura donde tenía un cinturón negro luego caía libre hasta la mitad del muslo.

-claro, no pensaras ir con pantalones, esta es la ropa que se usa para estos lugares, ves como Luna no se queja y eso que es la réplica de esa famosa muñeca rubia, menos mal que Molly no la ha visto o sino exigirá que le compre una- la castaña vio como la rubia se paseaba buscando aros usando un vestido rosa pálido con un escote en V con tiras que lo afirmaba por su hombros, ajustado en la cintura con aplicaciones plateadas simulando un cinturón, luego caía libre hasta las rodillas.

\- a ella le llega a las rodillas

-prefieres el escote?- Ginny la miro alzando una ceja, la castaña negó. La pelirroja usaba un vestido negro, la parte de los tirantes que rodeaba el cuello y la que cubría el pecho era de color blanco, su vestido llegaba hasta las rodillas pero era ajustado.- y no me miré, que he sido madre de dos niños y el negro adelgaza

-quedaste perfecta- le dijo la castaña

-pero no quede igual que como fui en mis tiempos de juventud

-y ahora eres una anciana? Si solo tienes 27 años

\- bueno, hablo de más juventud que ahora –las chicas rieron. Ya estaban listas, Luna llevo el cabello con rizos que caían libres. Hermione llevaba el pelo liso y suelto, y Ginny se había recogido todo el cabello en un peinado. Las tres se reunieron con los chicos, quienes vestían de manera semi formal. El pub al que asistían era un lugar top dentro del mundo de los magos, solo entrabas con invitación y estas nunca estaban en venta, sino que se hacía llegar solo aquellos que entraban dentro de un círculo selecto.

Los chicos llegaron al lugar y vieron cuan fabuloso era, Ron encontró algunos compañeros de quidditch y se quedo hablando con ellos. La pelirroja convenció a su esposo para que bailaran. Ginny miro a la rubia y le guiño un ojo.  
-Hermione, vamos a buscar un trago

-claro- se acercaron a la barra, pero ninguna de las dos tenía gran experiencia en tragos, así que se quedaron pensativas. Se acerco el barman, un chico joven y guapo, quien les pregunto qué querían. Las chicas sinceramente señalaron no saber que pedir, la castaña iba a pedir jugo o cerveza de mantequilla, pero se avergonzó al ver que eso eran cosas que pediría en su época en Hogwarts, además si era capaz de tomar la decisión de acostarse con cierto rubio, un trago no era nada. El barman les recomendó algunos tragos, como no conocían ninguno eligieron dos ya que les llamo la atención el nombre de estos.  
-mm…- la castaña sonrió- un sex on the beach- Luna rio bajito y siguió el chiste

-yo quiero un orgasmo- ambas se fueron con sus tragos y se ubicaron en uno de los sillones.

-hace tiempo no salíamos juntas

-creo que la última vez fue cuando estudiábamos, cuando Sirius era pequeño

-cierto- la castaña bebió y sintió un sabor dulce que bloqueaba un poco el amargo del licor. Había sido buena la idea de salir a tomar un poco de aire fresco-no les pregunté, como obtuvieron las entradas, se ve que este lugar viene solo gente perteneciente a un circulo selecto.

-no te conté, me las regalaron- la chica la miró con un rostro de ingenuidad, pero algo hizo que la muchacha sospechara

-quien te las regalo?

-Pansy- ya que estaban allí, le soltó la bomba

-dime que no existe ninguna posibilidad que venga él acá

-no lo sé- se encogió de hombros- no me dijo si vendría con él, solo dijo que vendría con amigos

-Luna-dijo con voz estrangulada, tomó un gran sorbo de su trago- aun estoy en mis días fértiles y sabes, les dije-miró hacia Ginny que bailaba sensualmente con su esposo-que sucede cuando se mezclan este hecho y su presencia cerca, yo…- sintió como el anillo irradiaba ese calor que había sentido hace unos días- está aquí- susurro asustada

-tranquila

-Luna, no sé qué sucederá, ahora estoy un poco mareada y … y excitada-esto último la rubia tuvo que leerlo de sus labios.- me voy- se levanto rápidamente lo que provocó que se mareara y se inclinara como si se fuese a caer, la castaña lamento una vez más ir con el vestido que no le cubriría nada cuando cayese. Pero unas manos la afirmaron ubicándola en forma vertical nuevamente, pero a su vez le provoco un calor en todo el cuerpo, sabia quien era.

\- estas bien- la hizo girar y ambos se percataron, uno que era correcto su corazonada y el otro se sorprendió encontrarla hasta que recordó cuan insistente fue Pansy y calzo todo, incluyendo la presencia de sus dos amigos- hola Hermione

-Ho..hola- la chica ya sentía todo lo señalado en la carta y más, ahora tenía unas ganas enormes de comerse a ese rubio tan sexy, vestido todo de negro. Pero logro limitarse a sonreír- gracias Draco- el chico sonrió al ver que la castaña no había olvidado su petición, la chica lamento que lo hiciera, sus bragas estaban ya húmedas.

-hola Draco- Luna le sonrió y se acerco- íbamos con Hermione a la barra

-Luna- Theodore, se acerco junto con Blaise y Pansy

-hola Theo, Blaise y Pansy, gracias por las entradas- Draco miró a la morena y enarco una ceja, ésta ni se inmuto

-de nada, me alegro que la usaras y han venido solo ustedes?

\- no-la castaña se movió un poco para que el rubio soltara su agarre, ya que sentía un agradable hormigueo- hemos venido con Harry, Ginny y Ron- comenzó abanicarse con la mano

-vaya, es como los viejos tiempos- dijo alegremente Blaise- aunque nunca salimos juntos, en este plan fiesta y eso…

-te entendimos-dijo el rubio

-nosotras nos vamos-dijo Hermione tomando la mano de su amiga, sentía más ganas de salir con el rubio que con su amiga, pero temía enormemente sus acciones.

-nos vemos- dijo la rubia, ambas se fueron hasta la barra

-vaya, que sorpresa- dijo el moreno, pero al ver la cara de Draco- era solo para darte la oportunidad de ser bueno nuevamente, además si no quieres yo me animo esas chicas sí que son guapas

-no la mires- dijeron dos voces al mismo tiempo, dos jóvenes se fueron también a la barra

-es lo que creo que es- pregunto Blaise viendo como sus amigos se iban

-claro, chico listo, creo que será una noche muy entretenida- dijo Pansy sonriendo

OOOoooOOO

-algo fuerte- pidió la castaña al barman

-estás segura?-le pregunto Luna

-no sé si pueda con esto sobria- la chica se hecho aire con la mano- esto me supera, ya estoy acalorada.

\- estoy contigo, quiero lo mismo- dijo la rubia

Draco junto a Theo se acercaron a las chicas quienes conversaban con el barman. Ambas recibieron unos tragos, hicieron un brindis y bebieron hasta el fondo, lo que provocó que los chicos se detuvieran por la sorpresa. Las chicas rieron y el barman estaba a punto de servirle otra ronda.

-chicas-la voz de Theo les hizo que se giraran

-hola Theo, de nuevo- Luna le sonrió de lado. El chico quedo embobado- quieres bailar

-claro- le tomo la mano y ambos se fueron hacia la pista

-se suponía que se quedaría conmigo-dijo la castaña haciendo un puchero viendo como su amiga se iba.

-puedo quedarme yo en su lugar- Draco se le acerco

-seguro? No te quedes porque me veas un poco mareada- la chica se giro y tomo el vaso nuevamente servido, un escalofrío recorrió su columna tomó al seco el contenido de su vaso-tal vez deba irme- hablo en susurro consigo misma.

-desea otro trago- le ofreció el barman

-no, creo que me iré- la chica se giro para irse, pero si antes le costó más ahora, gracias a Dios el rubio tenia buenos reflejos y la afirmo- graaacias- le abrazo la chica-tienes brazos fuerte- Draco abrió los ojos al sentir que la chica que le pellizcaba los bíceps.- haces ejercicios?

\- como mínimo tres veces a la semana voy al gimnasio- la chica le dio unos golpecitos en el pecho

-se nota, las mujeres te lo deben agradecer- rio- apuesto que tienes una fila de ellas

-eh… cual es el punto?

-ninguno, como decía me iba- no pudo avanzar ya que no lograba mantenerse erguida-me puedes ayudar a encontrar alguno de mis amigos para…- la chica le miro y se quedo pegada mirando los labios del rubio. El chico se sintió un poco intimidado, la castaña estaba bastante ebria por lo que actuaba extraño.

-no los veo-dijo él- si quieres vamos por ellos

\- bueno-la chica le tomo el brazo y se apego más de la cuenta-ya sabemos que no estoy capacitada ahora para caminar sola- ambos se acercaron a la pista y vieron a todos bailando-creoo que deberé irme sola-la voz la tenia cada vez más pastosa

-si quieres te llevo

-eres como un caballero con armadura- la castaña tropezó con sus propios pies y quedo enterrada en el pecho del rubio, por lo que le abrazo por la cintura, el alcohol había hecho mella en ella-ya me has ayudado más de una vez, siempre lo harás?

-ssi puedo, claro- gracias a las luces no se percato que Draco se había sonrojado

-eres muy bueno, me alegra descubrirlo, podemos ser amigos- el chico asintió, estaba tenso la muchacha era guapa y traía un vestido que marcaba su bella figura- bien, como somos amigos algún día iré a tomar el té a tu casa, me invitas, cierto?

\- claro, cuando quieras- Draco la abrazo también, olía muy bien

-que tal ahora- la chica le soltó para colocar sus manos en el pecho y jugar con los botones de su camisa.

-se… segura, ósea, estamos acá y bueno, tal vez has venido a bailar

-quieres que bailemos?

-eh… yo…- que le pasaba, Draco le miró y quedo sin poder decir ninguna frase con las que conquistaba

-lo tomaré como un sí- extrañamente logró arrastrando a la pista y comenzaron a bailar, no paso ni dos minutos y anunciaron un momento romántico, colocaron música lenta. Esperaba el rubio que no fuese obra de sus amigos, pero vio a Blaise levantando los dos pulgares y deseo estrangularlo. La castaña colocó su brazos por su cuellos y dejo la cabeza descansando en el pecho del chico, tal vez no. El chico la miró de reojo, estaba muy guapa, siempre lo había sido desde Hogwarts. Cuando se unió al bando correcto, había pasado de ser el enemigo, a ser alguien de dudosa actitud y terminar siendo un héroe. Cuando se acabo la guerra las riñas que tuvo con el trío dorado se eliminaron a través de sus sinceras disculpas con Hermione, quien le perdono y no le guardo ningún rencor. A finales de su último año de estudio fue la última vez que compartió con ellos, la castaña estaba de novia con Ron Weasley. Él no mantuvo el contacto con sus ex compañeros. Hasta el día que Pansy les contó que tenía un nuevo trabajo y que ahora seria compañera de Hermione, Ginny y Luna. Eso había hecho que volviese a ver a quien le causaba más de una confusión. Después de bailar algunas canciones la castaña sugirió tomar algo. Se fueron hasta la barra y la chica solicito un trago.

-desea el mismo que pidió antes- le pregunto el barman sonriéndole

-ya- contesto mientras se abanicaba con la mano- sabes bailar- le reconoció la castaña al rubio, éste miraba fríamente al barman que ni se molesto en tomar la orden de él

-tú también bailas bien- le respondió

-un sex on the beach- anuncio el joven, quien le guiño un ojo-invita la casa

-gracias- la muchacha sonrió y se bebió medio vaso, ya ni sentía el alcohol

-dame un whisky de fuego sin hielo- el rubio hablo fríamente, el muchacho le miró y sin decir nada le sirvió. Draco dejo el dinero- el mío, el de ella y tu propina- tomo a la castaña por la cintura lo que hizo que la chica ni se percatara de la hostilidad del rubio, solo sentía como millones de mariposas giraban como locas en su estomago o eran sus ovarios practicando la invertida.  
-vámonos de acá – dijo la castaña, su parte la libido estaba al mando

-a dónde?- el chico la miro y vio un extraño brillo en los ojos castaños- quieres ir a tu casa

-no, quiero ir a la tuya- le tocó la barbilla con un dedo-qué me dices, me habías invitado-el chico quedo boqueando-o tal vez no quieres-la chica se alejo un paso hasta que sintió que un brazo le rodeaba la cintura, y una sonrisa felina broto en su labios, el rubio no le dijo nada -te preguntare una vez más y me dices sí o no- miró a Draco a los ojos- me quieres llevar a tu casa? puede que tomemos té, no te lo aseguro- sonrió de forma sensual, el chico solo asintió-bien, digámosle a Luna que me iré contigo, ella le informará a los demás- así lo hicieron. Draco nunca lo diría en voz alta, pero desde Hogwarts veía a la chica como una mujer muy deseable. Cuando llegaron al departamento, el chico se lo pensó, la castaña estaba ebria

-deseas un café?-le ofreció, la chica le sonrió

\- piensa rápido- Hermione saltó y le rodeo las caderas con sus piernas, automáticamente el chico la afirmó –luego me das café- le asalto los labios, solo pasaron unos segundo y el chico le correspondió. Lucharon por llevar el ritmo del beso, la castaña cedió el mando para quedar en la misión sacarle la camisa del rubio. Cuando Draco se dedico a besarle el cuello aprovecho de hablar- sácate la camisa- le exigió al no lograrlo por ella misma

-estás segura de esto- le preguntó el chico mirándola con deseo

-sí, estás seguro de esto- le rebatió

-tú qué crees- la volvió a besar y la traslado hasta el cuarto. Cuando llegó dejo a Hermione sentada en la cama y se saco la camisa, vio como la chica abrió los ojos con asombro

-ven acá- la castaña se saco los zapato y se paro sobre la cama- si que tienes biseps – volvió a pellizcarle- los estudiare más tarde- el chico rió y volvieron a besarse. La castaña sentía como si fuese en una montaña rusa, con el corazón latiendo a mil.

-te toca sacarte la ropa- le dijo el chico besándole detrás de la oreja

-hazlo tú- la chica se separo del él y giró dándole la espalda

-encantado- Draco la tomó por la cintura y la bajo de la cama, tomo el broche y comenzó a bajarle la cremallera, vio el encaje negro de la ropa interior de la chica, le beso cada hombro-eres hermosa

-y eso que no voy al gimnasio- la chica le miró de frente- el pantalón- le tomo el cinturón y se lo desabrocho. Cuando ambos quedaron en ropa interior se miraron a los ojos por unos segundos cuando la chica se alzo y le beso. Hermione intentaba satisfacer los inmensos deseos que la consumía, el chico la levanto y ella pudo acceder libremente al cuello del rubio, le enterró los dientes en el hombro. La chica era como una gata salvaje.  
Draco por su parte, trataba de no seguirle el ritmo, podría tomarla ahí de pie, con solo un movimiento introducirse en ella. Pero deseaba disfrutarla, era un manjar en encaje negro, aunque habría que descontar el sujetador, ya se lo había sacado. La tanga que tocaba no alcanzaba para ser considerada ropa. El chico la oyó gemir, todos sus pensamientos pasaron a tenerla debajo, así lo hizo, Hermione se arqueo, su cuerpo ansiaba tenerlo.

-ahora. Ahora, ahora- la chica le exigía sin dejar de besarlo en cualquier parte. Draco logro sacudir la cabeza para despejarse, es que la chica era mandona hasta en la cama, sonrió.

-tranquila gatita- le susurro en el oído, no le saco la tanga simplemente se la rompió

-me gusta tu salvajismo, aunque también me gustaba mi tanga

-te compraré otra- le beso profundamente. En algún momento el chico se saco el bóxer y sin más se introdujo en ella, la chica estaba bastante húmeda por lo que no tuvo dificultad. Hermione enrollo sus piernas en la caderas del chico, Draco sentía como bullía su sangre, nunca le había pasado, sentía que no tenía el control, era un espiral de lujuria. Rompió el beso para comenzar a chuparle los senos a la castaña, ésta gemía y se arqueaba, mientras él mantenía un ritmo constante y fuerte. Hermione gritó la señal de que había tocado el cielo en un glorioso orgasmo el chico le siguió, empujo una vez más y se dejo caer, los dos respiraban trabajosamente.  
Hermione sintió que ronroneaba, parece que había tenido un megaorgasmo, sus extremidades estaban pesadas, como si las olas que aun le golpeaban del orgasmo la adormecieran. Prometió cerrar los ojos por un momento.

Draco recuperó el aliento, cuando se movió para ver a la chica, descubrió que ésta estaba en el mundo de los sueños, la observo tenia las mejillas sonrosadas, los labios hinchados y rojos, además de una sonrisa de gata satisfecha. Le beso la punta de la nariz, la dejaría descansar. En una de esas luego podrían tener una segunda ronda, pero esta vez a un ritmo más lento. Apago las luces y se durmió.  
OOOOOooooOOOO

Hermione se desperezo y sintió un peso en su estomago, abrió los ojos, tenía un suave dolor de cabeza, miró hacia abajo y vio un brazo blanco. Las imágenes de lo vivido anoche vinieron a ella como una avalancha, se sonrojó. Miro tímidamente hacia el rubio esperando ver una sonrisa petulante, pero solo lo encontró dormido, tenía una postura relajada, se veía dulce. La chica sonrió, cuando vio su mano a centímetros del rostro de Draco, se sorprendió y se asusto, ya había logrado su objetivo, debía marcharse. Se sintió como una vulgar ladrona. Saco el brazo del chico, encontró su vestido, sus zapatos, su sujetador y el pedazo de tela que fue su tanga ¿la carterita que uso ayer? Miró con el corazón en la garganta, la encontró en un sillón de cuero. La tomo y cogió su varita, hizo un hechizo no verbal, se vistió y quedo más presentable. Dio una última mirada hacia el rubio, aun dormía. Sintió un calor que estaba habitando en su bajo vientre. Tenía deseos de lanzarse y exigir una segunda ronda, tercera o las que fuesen. Sacudió su cabeza para despejar sus pensamientos lujuriosos. Cruzo los dedos para que pudiese aparecerse en su departamento, sonrió cuando se vio en su hogar. Soltó el aire, luego percibió un amargo sabor. El sabor de la culpa.

Draco despertó y se descubrió solo, no le gusto. Miro alrededor y vio que no había nada que indicase que allí había estado la castaña. Se levanto y nada. Se coloco una bata y se sirvió una taza de café. El elfo no iba los domingos, así que estaba solo. Se quedo mirando el paisaje pero no sentía la satisfacción que normalmente sentía. Sus reglas habían sido respetadas, que parte no le hacía sentirse bien.

OOOOooooOOO

-Hermione-Luna golpeo la puerta del departamento de la castaña, Ginny trataba de mirar por la mirilla, mientras afirmaba a su hija de la mano

-chicas- la castaña abrió la puerta- qué hora es?- se restregó los ojos

-las cinco de la tarde-dijo la pelirroja- ahora cuenta- sus amigas entraron. Hermione beso a Molly, quien se fue directo a jugar con Yang que movía su cola con alegría.

-dejen que me lave la cara- la castaña fue al baño, iba con pijama. Al volver les pregunto- quieren jugo, té o algo?

-no- dijo inquieta la pelirroja, le tomo la mano-solo color verde? O hubo rosa?

-no, supongo que Draco se cuido- se encogió de hombros. Ella había llegado y después de pasearse con el sentimiento de culpabilidad por usar al rubio, recordó el anillo y se llevo una decepción. Había sido ingenuo pensar que en la primera se lograría.

-pondré a calentar agua –dijo la rubia yendo a la cocina

-bueno, sospeché que no sucedería a la primera- dijo la pelirroja sin perder la sonrisa- pero has avanzado a pasos agigantados, haz hecho un home run - la felicito

-y eso?- pregunto Luna

-es una forma de decir muggle. Es una metáfora para explicar el grado de intimidad que ha tenido una pareja. Y nuestra amiga se pasó todas las bases- las tres rieron

-bueno, pero no es todo- Les conto en síntesis lo sucedido y su sentimiento de culpa.

-bueno, huir no fue un buen paso, pero nada que un segundo encuentro no cure. Ahora eso de la culpa sácalo- le exigió Ginny

-Hermione, no has obligado a Draco a que te de un hijo, es intentarlo. Tal vez en un descuido pasa, tú no lo buscaste, el no lo hizo con intención, solo paso

-cierto, escucha a la sabia de Luna

-chica, me sentí mal por como lo asalte

-seguro el pobre debe haber estado temblando, ahora está en un rincón llamando a su mami- ironizo la pelirroja- lo hombres quieren sexo- dijo susurrando para que su hija no escuchase y repitiese como loro en casa- con quien sea donde sea. Cuando se enamoran focalizan ese deseo en una

-cierto, no te sientas mal. Si lo ves de manera simple Draco te saca por una cabeza en tamaño y es el doble en peso- le sonrió- seguramente no le has violado

-bueno, si nos volvemos a ver veré que sucede, en una de esas fue solo un polvo- se encogió de hombros- y Harry salió con Sirius?

-sí, fueron acompañar a Ron a un entrenamiento, mi hijo saco las aptitudes de vuelo iguales a la de sus padres- dijo orgullosa- por eso estoy acá interrogándote

-los chicos no dijeron nada porque me fui con Draco

-nunca lo supieron- dijo la pelirroja, mientras aceptaba el juguete de Yang que le daba su hija- Luna me dijo que te habías ido con Draco. Aunque debo agregar que no fuiste la única que se fue acompañada

-no? Luna?- la rubia se encogió de hombros

-solo sucedió- dijo la chica- solo diré que… WAUUU!- las tres rieron, Molly las miró y rió con ellas

-así que los chicos creen que te fuiste con Luna, y que Luna se fue contigo.

-mejor, no creo que entiendan lo que sucede- dijo la castaña

-pero si debes usar los casi tres meses que tienes como harás para que nadie sospeche

-no lo sé- la chica se amasó el pelo- puede que este haya sido la única oportunidad- sus amigas se miraron

-no creo-dijeron ambas negando mientras miraban a Hermione

OOOOooooOOOO

Draco llegó a la mansión Malfoy, entró y saludo al viejo elfo que le recibió. Le pasó su abrigo, se fue hacia la biblioteca donde estaban sus padres.

-Draco- le saludo con alegría su madre- estas tan guapo- le acaricio la mejilla. El chico la abrazo y vio hacia donde estaba su padre, quien leía el periódico.

-hola padre- le saludo. Su progenitor le miró pero no dijo nada, ya que no podía. Cuando la familia Malfoy pasó al bando correcto, no todos lo tomaron bien, menos los mismos mortifagos y qué decir del mismo señor oscuro o Bellatrix, fue ésta última quien le aplicó un extraño hechizo que hizo que todo su lado izquierdo se quedará paralizado por lo que no hablaba y no caminaba.

-hoy no amaneció muy bien –le comento su madre- cada vez siente más dolor

-que dice el medimago- pregunto preocupado

-que si no se sabe el hechizo no se puede eliminar- su madre tomó un bordado- temó que vaya empeorando más aun

-debemos ver otros medimagos

-sabes que a tu padre le da confianza el medimago de la familia

-entiendo- el chico se desanimo, sentía culpa por lo que le sucedió a su padre. Sintió la mano áspera de su padre, le miró y entendió que le pedía que no se preocupara. Lucio había cambiado mucho después de lo sucedido. Se comunicaba a veces por la escritura, de esta forma les había explicado que todo había sido causa de sus malas decisiones en el pasado.

-disculpen, señores la mesa está servida- dijo un elfo, vistiendo frac

-gracias, vamos enseguida- dijo Narcisa

-madre, porque le has vestido así- le pregunto su hijo

-les he dejado a todos elegir su vestimenta y el pidió ese estilo, quien soy yo para negarle, además se ve mejor. Aunque el viejo Tip no me quiere escuchar- se lamento- podrías hablar con él

-no te aseguro nada- dijo el rubio yendo al comedor junto a sus padre.

-hijo cuando tendremos nietos- le dijo su madre, por lo menos una vez al mes se lo preguntaba

-no presiones madre, sabes que soy muy joven- le dijo él

-nosotros te teníamos a tu edad

-hoy en día la gente tiene hijos más adultos

-no has visto a los Potter?

-sí, pero Ginny viene de una gran familia, debe ponerse en campaña ahora para superar la meta de su madre- los tres sonrieron

-sería tan feliz con un solo nieto, qué opinas Lucius- el hombre la miró y puso los ojos blanco

-ves, padre acepta mis razones- dijo su hijo

-son malos, yo quiero hacer trajecitos, solo pido un nieto, niño o niña me da lo mismo. Oh! ya sé dame una nuera y seré feliz

-no madre, si tienes una nuera le llenaras la cabeza de matrimonio e hijos. Le puedo pedir a Potter que me presten a sus hijos

-que gracioso- pese a todo los tres almorzaron tranquilos. Compartieron sus actividades, Narcisa se encargaba de obras benéficas Lucius la apoyaba pero nunca la acompañaba. Desde que le lanzaron la maldición nunca más salió de su casa y las visitas eran muy escasas. Su madre nunca dejaba solo a su esposo, lo amaba por sobre todo y deseaba que pudiesen ser completamente felices. Para ella la solución eran dos milagros, que Lucius se mejorase y un nieto que llenara su vida de risas.

Draco se despidió de sus padres y se apareció en su departamento. Se dedico parte del tiempo en revisar algunos documentos, luego se quedo viendo el atardecer cayendo en la ciudad. El color rojizo pasando al negro de la noche le hizo recordar a la castaña. Y miró desafiante el cielo, ella volvería y seria su amante.


	5. Amigos con derecho a…

**Hola a todos!  
Vuelvo a gradecer sus comentarios y que señalen que le gusta esta historia.  
Espero que este capítulo les guste y sigan disfrutando de esta historia, como la disfruto yo escribiéndola.  
Un abrazo**

**Nos estamos leyendo! :)**

**Declaro que los personajes no son míos sino de J.K. Rowling**

**OOOOOOOOOOOOOooooooooooooooooOOOOOOOOOOOOOOO**

**Capítulo 5: Amigos con derecho a…**

-buenos días señorita Hermione

-buenos días Sally- en eso se abrió las puertas del ascensor y salió Luna leyendo un libro gigante, iba directo a chocar con una pared. Pero Hermione la detuvo

-es costumbre tuya leer mientras caminas?

\- a veces- se encogió de hombros- es una gran tesis - dijo como respuesta

-eres torpe, lo digo con cariño, y leer mientras caminas solo provoca más posibilidades de que tengas un accidente. Ahora entiendo porque siempre te lastimas.

-pero…

-nada, Luna escúchame, te debes cuidar. Prométemelo- le pidió la castaña, la rubia suspiró

-lo intentare?

-hola a todos- saludo Ginny llegando – que sucede- pregunto al ver a su amiga tan seria

-Hermione me está llamando la atención- dijo Luna

-solo la cuida señorita. Le deje su café en su escritorio- dijo la secretaria

-gracias Sally eres la mejor- le sonrió Luna, iba a seguir leyendo cuando vio a la castaña- no lo olvidare- prometió. Se fue caminado tranquila

-que sucedió?- la pelirroja siguió a la castaña a su oficina

-creo saber porque Luna tiene tantos accidentes- dijo mientras colgaba su chaqueta y sacaba su delantal

-por distraída-se aventuro Ginny

-sí, pero no solo eso, sino que lee mientras camina- dijo con exasperación. Prendió el computador

-en serio? Pero si se tropieza con su sombra- dijo asombrada Ginny- ya hablare con esa niña. Es que no puede simplemente cuidarse

\- parece que no, me preocupa que le suceda algo grave

-algo como le sucedió a su madre?

-sí, recuerdas lo que nos contó su padre, como fue el accidente de su madre

-debemos hablar con ella, anotado en mi agenda mental- dijo sería Ginny- ahora me debo ir, llegara la señora Robinson con su hijo y sabes lo cansadora que es, tantas preguntas, debo mentalizarme-Hermione rió- ya terminaron tus días fértiles?

-no, según mis calculo hoy es el ultimo- suspiro la chica

-sería bueno si vieras al rubio- dijo pensativa su amiga-digo yo para aprovechar

-no, claro que no, quiero verlo siendo "normal"- uso los dedos para hacer las comillas- sin todo esa transformación de gata en celo

-bien, por esta vez dejaré mi arsenal en reserva, pero los próximos días fértiles los usaras al máximo para conseguir una miniHermi

-bueno- rió la chica. Se despidieron. Ya había revisado sus mensajes y escrito algunas correos. Una lechuza golpeo su ventana, la dejo entrar y recibió el mensaje. Era una invitación a participar de un seminario en Escocia. Sería genial asistir, vio las fechas, sería durante toda una semana, faltaba para eso. Podía organizarse y asistir. Sonó su teléfono.

-_Señorita su primer paciente, la señorita Morris, ha llegado_\- Hermione agradeció y cortó la llamada. Una mujer alta y guapa entro a su oficina, ella se levanto le tendió la mano - buenos días señorita Morris, tome asiento

-dígame Nancy- le dijo la mujer- usted es Hermione Granger

-eh, si. Dígame que le sucede?- la castaña la miró

-no estoy acá porque tenga un problema

-no? Entonces no entiendo porque ha pedido una hora conmigo

-he venido para prevenirla

-no creo que debamos perder el tiempo, puede retirarse- dijo la castaña educadamente- yo estoy aquí para atender quienes necesiten ayuda y si usted no la requiere- se colocó de pie y le invitó a salir

-te arrepentirás si no me escuchas- la mujer perdió la compostura- sé que sale con Draco Malfoy- la castaña se sorprendió, fue solo una noche y ya era dominio público- sabes que él tiene una reputación? Fue elegido como el soltero más codiciado, se le conoce como El Dragon de oro- Hermione enarco una ceja

-vaya! No sabía eso, pero te vuelvo a señalar que pierdes tu tiempo. Si salgo o no con él es asunto mío- la castaña encontraba todo algo bizarro, fue solo una noche no era una mujer que se acostara con uno o con otro, pero no era para tanto

\- no entiendes, no debes acercarte a él. Te dañara. Tiene reglas: no dormir nunca con una mujer solo acostarse con ellas, nunca te presentará a su familia, no te dará su teléfono, no te llamara, nunca saldrá contigo- le tomó de los hombros, le enterró las uñas y la sacudió- solo te usa para saciar sus deseos

-si salgo o no con él, es cosa mía –le dijo soltándose del agarre con molestia. Abrió la puerta- si me hace el favor de salir- en ese momento pasó Pansy

-Nancy?- la mujer la miró y palideció –qué haces acá- le pregunto mirándola fríamente, Hermione le hizo recordar al rubio. Que dolor de cabeza era toda esta situación. Donde había dejado el número de la clínica de fertilidad. Le diría adiós a todo.

\- si me disculpan- dijo la castaña y cerró la puerta. No paso ni dos minutos y entro la morena

-permiso- ya dentro se fue hasta la silla- lamento lo que sucedió, es una loca, no le hagas caso

-no veo porque te disculpas por ella, solo espero no volver a verla

-créeme que no lo harás- le aseguro la chica- estas bien

-sí, gracias Pansy por preocuparte- la morena se levanto

-nos vemos- se despidió. La castaña siguió su día con normalidad, almorzó con sus amigas, les contó lo sucedido en la mañana. Lanzaron juramento contra la loca que le había molestado. Luego hablaron con Luna sobre el autocuidado que debía tener, sobre no leer y caminar a la misma vez. Y le recordaron diversos accidentes que ha tenido solo por ser distraída, brazos rotos, piernas rotas, golpes en la cabeza, etc. La rubia se los prometió y las tranquilizo.

Hermione iba atendiendo a su ultimo paciente, cuando éste salió se relajo y comenzó a navegar para buscar una clínica de fertilidad, no les diría a sus amigas, nunca le dejaría tranquila. Pero ya no deseaba encontrarse con otra loca seguidora del rubio, imaginaba que debía tener legiones. Si le apodan el Drago de oro, debía tener una fanaticada grande. En eso golpearon su puerta. Se asomo Sally.

-Señorita, hay un hombre que exige que usted lo vea

-es el mismo de la última vez- pregunto Hermione sin dejar de ver la pantalla

-no sé quien fue ese, pero es primera vez que te visito- dijo una voz conocida, una voz que hizo que sus cuerpo vibrara, que se humedecieran sus bragas, todo eso era mucho. Draco estaba parado detrás de la secretaria-hola Hermione- los vellos de su nuca se erizaron

-Ho…hola, lo atenderé- le dijo a Sally, quien solo asintió y salió. Se concentro en ser fría, pero ahí estaban sus ganas de saltarle al cuello y a todo el cuerpo- que puedo hacer por ti- le invito a sentarse. Por culpa de éste me visitó una loca, por culpa de éste me visitó una loca… dijo como jaculatoria.

-estas bien, pareces afiebrada- le pregunto el chico preocupado al verla sonrojada furiosamente- estas refriada?

-parece- tocio falsamente, ya había encontrado su escusa- cambios de temperatura, pero no es nada grave- se seco sus manos en su falda-tienes algún problema?

-Pansy me comento que vino Nancy

-ah, sí pero no hay problema- negó la chica, apago el computador- ya le deje las cosas claras

-que le dijiste, si se puede saber- la castaña recordó que el rubio podía ser muy Malfoy para sus cosas

-que nosotros no teníamos ninguna relación- se encogió de hombros

-ya, y?

-y qué?

-que pasa entre nosotros, solo somos amigos?

-en eso quedamos o no?- le dijo ella, haciendo memoria de sus palabras

-así funciona tu amistad conmigo- le miró usando una media sonrisa, la castaña entendió a que se refería exactamente.

-eso fue algo que paso, los dos quisimos pero nadie nos obliga a repetirlo- la castaña se sentó relajadamente, sin estarlo en realidad

-es cierto, pero no te gustaría repetirlo- le susurro sensualmente. Su libido grito un SI en su cerebro, pero su lado racional ganó.

-no lo sé- dijo de forma petulante- si me salen locas como la de la mañana me lo pensaría –el rubio rió

-te prometo que no saldrá ninguna loca más

\- bueno- se lo pensó- seria lo nuestro algo así como un touch and go

-qué es eso?- pregunto confundido el rubio

-salir sin compromiso

-no te molesta tener ese tipo de relación

-no, y a ti?- no le diría que la loca le había soltado a boca jarro todas las reglas, si él era de los que salían sin exigir y dar nada, su sentimiento de culpa seria menos- te animas?- se inclino y apoyo sus codos en su escritorio, dejo su rostro apoyado en sus manos y espero al rubio, quien la miraba levemente sorprendido.

-si

-bien- se levanto- las reglas entre nosotros serán simples, si estás de acuerdo- el chico movió la silla para verla

-te escucho

-nos reuniremos para tener sexo cuando uno de los dos lo pida, siempre y cuando el otro pueda- enumero con los dedos- para todos los demás solo seremos amigos, nada de exigencias o reclamos, pero si seremos fieles. No quiero que salgas con otras. Cuando ya no queramos estar juntos nos lo diremos y lo dejamos. Estás de acuerdo.

-sí, me parece- asintió el rubio sonriendo. Hermione se le acerco

-entonces es un trato- se subió la falda y se sentó a horcada en la piernas de Draco- habrá que sellarlo- y lo beso dejando que su libido le dominase. El rubio no perdió tiempo y le saco la blusa que estaba metida en la falda, paso rápido a deshacerse del sujetador y acaricio los pezones de la castaña, la cual ya había caído en la ceguera de la lujuria y le había roto la camisa, que a simple se veía cara.

-tranquila gatita- le dijo, pero fue atacado por la castaña, quien le devoró los labios. Comenzó a restregarse contra miembro endurecido de Draco. El chico no pudo mantener la tranquilidad ya que la castaña no daba tregua, le rompió las bragas y se saco el miembro introduciéndose en ella ferozmente. El ritmo fue rápido y constante hasta que ambos terminaron en un orgasmo. Hermione dejo caer la cabeza en el hombro desnudo del rubio, trataba de tomar aire, es que sus hormonas se revolucionaba, miró el anillo y vio que estaba rojo, nada de rosa, en qué momento había aplicado el hechizo, se pregunto horrorizada- estas bien- le pregunto Draco- fui brusco

-tranquilo- le sonrió, rezo para tener fuerzas en sus piernas se levanto de las piernas del chico- no fui muy delicada ni paciente- se bajo la falda- pero no me rompas las bragas- tomo la tela blanca. El chico se las quito.

-estas son mías

\- alto- se quejo, pero al verse con el torso desnudo se detuvo y se tapo- dame un segundo- tomo su varita y se arreglo, quedando decente- pásamelas por las buenas- estiro la mano y le exigió sus bragas

\- solo un regalo

-no, eso es un trofeo para ustedes los hombre

-no me encasilles en un grupo, pero si quieres tener el tuyo- tiro del elástico de sus bóxer negros

-no acostumbro a eso- se acerco para arrebatarle las bragas de las manos, pero el rubio la tomó besándola profundamente y le acaricio el trasero, luego le dio un golpe en una nalga

\- para la próxima pide tu prenda, esta es mía y salió de la oficina de la chica. Hermione se asusto ya que el rubio salió con el torso desnudo y con sus bragas en las manos, se asomo al pasillo y lo vio vacio, fue al ascensor pero él ya no estaba. Miró el reloj, vaya todos se habían ido, era muy tarde, fue por sus cosas y se marcho para su departamento.

Se ducho y se colocó el pijama, se miró al espejo y se vio. Nada sexy un pijama polar, de color celeste. Debería comprarse un conjunto de encaje. Negó a su propia imagen, nunca se vería en algo tan íntimo o cotidiano. Tomo un pergamino y cogió la tinta. Le escribió a su antigua profesora, le saludo como siempre y le consulto sobre algún libro que señalara hechizos para evitar la concepción. Le dijo que tenía un caso, y que caso dijo para sí misma. Envío el mensaje con su lechuza, la cual estuvo feliz de dar un paseo. Se sentó y encendió la tele, en eso sonó el timbre. Quien sería, la chica miró por la mirilla y vio al rubio, abrió la puerta sorprendida.

-Draco?

\- hola guapa- y la tomó haciendo que cruzara la piernas en sus caderas, la chica le abrazo mecánicamente- una de las normas es cuando uno de los dos quiera siempre y cuando el otro pueda?

-si

-puedes?

-si- estaba sorprendida, y recordó su pijama. Pero eso paso a un segundo plano, al verse inmersa en un fabuloso beso y escucho a lo lejos como la puerta se cerraba. Estaban yendo a las manos cuando el ladrido de Yang la desconecto- espera- sin soltarse ni bajarse, miró a su perro- tranquilo Yang- el can le miró a ambos y movió la cola

-simpático perro- dijo el chico

\- ve a dormir- el perro se fue a su cama y les miró acostándose tranquilamente

\- y es educado

-claro, es mío- le sonrió- donde quedamos?

-mm… en esto- le beso- donde está tu cuarto- La chica dejo su tarea de besar el cuello del chico para señalarle su habitación- creo que eras un vampiro en tu otra vida- rio el chico- auch- dijo cuando le mordió el cuello. Se dejo caer en la cama sobre la castaña- ya veremos quién muerde- la chica rió

OOOOooooOOOO

-así que amigos con derecho a roce- Ginny casi saltaba de su silla de la felicidad- esa es mi chica

-nosotros sospechamos que estabas con él- comento a Luna- Sally nos contó que vino un joven muy guapo, alto y rubio. Era claro quién era tu paciente- rieron las tres

-ahora estas más tranquila, no hay culpa?- le pregunto la pelirroja

-no, ahora que sé que él acostumbra tener relaciones cortas- se encogió de hombros- todo será más fácil

-pero esa fue la información que te dio una loca- le recordó la rubia

-cierto, puede que sea alguien bueno. Por qué le habrán puesto Dragón de oro?- pregunto Ginny

\- bueno Draco significa dragón en latín, y de oro… por el cabello?- la castaña también se pregunto lo mismo, no tuvo más que esa respuesta, no encontró nada sobre eso, tal vez la tipa se lo había inventado.

-bueno también puede ser porque en las competencias siempre se le da el oro al campeón, tendrá alguna relación? Algo así como el oro por el mejor polvo- comento Luna, las tres rieron

-le darías oro?- le pregunto Ginny a Hermione

-eh!- la castaña se sonrojó- si, se lo merece- las amigas de la castaña celebraron

\- hablando seriamente, no por todo lo que has escuchado descartes inmediatamente la posibilidad de quedarte con él- dijo Ginny

-puede que resulte- agrego Luna

-no las entiendo- se quejo la castaña- y debo señalar que hice algunas investigaciones

-ya me lo temía yo- comento Ginny

-es necesario, así logré saber a través de revistas y comentarios por allí, que es normal ver a Draco con chicas muy guapas, pero nunca salen de manera formal, nunca esta con ellas más allá de dos o tres meses.

-algo había escuchado- comento la pelirroja- no desistirás por eso o si

-no, creo que es mejor. Si logró pasar sus barreras y quedo embarazada no será nada raro

-y cómo harás para que no se entere de que es el padre de tu bebé

-si lo consigo, simulare que salgo con otra persona y de ahí será el bebé- las castaña mordió la punta de su lápiz. Las tres estaban como siempre en la consulta de Hermione- será complicado, pero todo lo veré cuando resulte.

-te apoyaremos al cien por ciento- dijo Luna

-gracias- les sonrió

OOOOoooOOOOOooo

Hermione llevaba una semana saliendo con Draco, en un principio se comunicaban con mensajes a través de lechuzas, pero el rubio señalo que podía haber algún error en la entrega y desde ese momento se dieron sus números celulares. Y así se comunicaban. Solo Luna y Ginny sabían sus andanzas, para los demás ella solo trabajaba, visitaba a su madre y a sus amigos. Sus reuniones secretas con Draco eran cosa de todos los días y más de una vez al día. La castaña ya había recibido y leído el libro enviado por Mcgonagall. Sospechaba de algunos hechizos que podrían ser usados por el rubio, si supiera cual podría evitarlo o anularlo, pero sería salir de la palabra casualidad.

El viernes después del trabajo se reunieron en una cafetería a petición de la rubia.

-cómo vas con Draco - le pregunto Ginny

\- bien- dijo la chica tomando su café, cada vez hacia más frío- nos vemos seguido

-ya lo creo- asintió la rubia- Theo dice que Draco está más feliz de lo normal

-claro, si esta mujer lo debe dejar bien satisfecho

-Ginebra- le reprendió la castaña, miró alrededor pero se tranquilizó al ver que nadie había escuchado

-no me llames así. Y sabes que es la verdad, poco más parecen conejos

-claro que no, es parte de la misión- se defendió la castaña

-en tus días no fértiles?- Ginny enarco una ceja

-están practicando- le apoyo Luna

-ya, a otro perro con ese hueso- le dijo la pelirroja- ahora Lunita, que es eso de ser tan cercana a Theo, no me digas que también son amigos con derecho?

-eh, si, supongo

-cómo que supongo- le dijo Ginny de forma maternal

-solo salimos, nos juntamos, me quedo en su casa o él en la mía

-creo que lo de ellos es más una relación- dijo la castaña

-puede ser, pero sin la palabra noviazgo

-por Merlín- Ginny junto sus palma- sería tan genial que las dos quedasen embarazadas

-no- dijo Luna- la maternidad no entra en mis planes

-yo no sé si lo logré, debo superar la seguridad de Draco- dijo la castaña bajando la voz hasta el susurro

\- y has encontrado algo

-tengo algunas posibilidades

-y con esos puedes anularlo?- pregunto Luna

-sí, pero sería sacar la palabra casualidad- dijo la castaña

Las tres chicas se quedaron en silencio.  
-y no hay forma de que falle?- consulto la pelirroja

-sí, pero debería noquearlo con alcohol o con somnífero que le impida hacer su hechizo

-y cuando lo hace?- pregunto curiosa Luna

-unos segundo antes y es un hechizo no verbal

-rayos- se quejo Ginny

-cuando será tu próximo periodo fértil? – le consulto Luna

-En unas semanas. Pero no quiero hacer algo, seria trampa y pasaría a llevar sus derechos- la castaña se mordió la uña- he intentado muchas técnicas, Luna no esta tan lejos en decir que era practica. Aunque no es que me desagrade- sonrió coqueta- por unos días dejaré de intentarlo, me llegara la menstruación – dijo como explicación

-por qué?- le pregunto la pelirroja

-es algo muy intimo, como estaremos juntos?

-si te incomoda, díselo y punto- dijo simplemente Luna

-no, que vergüenza

\- y que le dirás

-que no puedo juntarme con él

-por qué?

-porque no puedo- se encogió de hombros- le deberá ser suficiente mi respuesta.

-veremos que te dice- sonrió Ginny- sobre el problema anterior podrías intentar usar lencería sexy, así pasó que termine embarazada la primera vez, Harry se distrajo a tal punto que olvido el hechizo

\- pero Harry era joven y sin experiencia- dijo la rubia haciendo que las dos amigas se desanimaran

-no se me ocurre nada, pero no pierdes nada en intentarlo

\- no, no pierdo nada. Tomaré tu idea pero para más adelante- las tres rieron

OOOOOooooooOOOOO

La castaña llego a su departamento, sentía mucho frío. Un dolor de estomago-rayos- se quejo, sus primeros síntomas, les había llegado el periodo. Fue a su cuarto, vio que debía ir a comprar a la farmacia, no tenia toallas higiénicas. Se abrigo y le colocó la correa a Yang para bajar e ir a la farmacia de la esquina. Corría un viento muy frío, se coloco la bufanda sobre la nariz. Lamentaba no haber recordado esto antes, siempre sentía mucho dolor durante su menstruación. Estuvo un tiempo más para que Yang estirara sus patas, luego subieron y entraron al departamento. Coloco agua a hervir y se dio un baño caliente. Tomaría agua de manzanilla. Escucho el sonido de su celular, vio la pantalla era Draco, debía decirle que no se podrían juntar-hola… bien y tú?... me estoy acostando…no puedo… porque me siento mal… puede que me resfríe (le daba vergüenza hablar de su menstruación y eso que era medimaga)… no debes preocuparte… qué? No… no te preocupes… hablas enserio, estas acá… estoy acostada… ves luces en el living? Se me quedaron encendida, luego la apagaré… quiero descansar… no, no eres enfermero… no, no puedes saber si te miento… que? Claro que no hay una orgia acá (estaba roja de vergüenza)… no hables tontería- sonó el timbre, la castaña salto del susto- eres tramposo… sí, estoy de pie- le abrió la puerta

-dónde está la orgia?- dijo alegre el rubio, pero al verla- que te sucede, por qué estas tan abrigada

-tengo frío- se quejo ella- así que no nos podemos juntar

-yo te puedo hacer entrar en calor- le abrazo para besarla, pero Hermione corrió la cara

-no, quiero estar sola, necesito mi espacio- el chico enarco una ceja y luego la miró con sospecha

-que te sucede- le pregunto

-por qué debe sucederme algo, solo quiero espacio, nos hemos visto muy seguido

-solo cinco días- el chico seguía abrazándola

\- no me leas la mente- le tapo los ojos

-tienes un hombre bajo tu cama

-no- rió- te pedí fidelidad, te la daré también. Ahora que estamos claro, nos vemos- trato de empujarlo, pero el chico se soltó fácilmente

\- tomaré té y luego me iré

-oh! Bueno, pasa- la chica se rindió- que tal tu día?

-bien- sonrió él, se acerco el perro a sus piernas, el rubio el acaricio- que tal Yang? Desde cuando tienes este perro?

-hace unos años, fue un regalo

-quien te lo dio?- la castaña dudo en decirle, pero no había nada malo

-un ex novio

-Weasley?

-no, su nombre es Michell

-ah- el rubio no cambio el rostro y siguió acariciando el perro- es simpático-le acaricio la oreja. Miró a la chica- estas pálida, te sientes bien

-si- sonrió

-que sucede?- le había pillado

-nada- no que vergüenza no quería decirle- quieres tu té con dos cucharadas de azúcar

-no tomo azúcar, estas enferma- la castaña entendió que no la dejaría

-no, solo me llego la menstruación- dijo ella mirando hacia otro lado

\- y por eso no me querías ver?- le reprocho el chico

-es algo intimo- le respondió

-entiendo, puedo estar con una mujer sin tener sexo, si eso te incomoda

-nosotros estamos juntos para tener sexo- en algunos aspecto la chica no tenia pelos en la lengua

-bueno, somos amigos con derecho, pero somos amigos, o no?

-entiendo- asintió la chica- si quieres acompañar a tu amiga en esto, haya tú- palideció más

-te duele

-suele ser así, nada de preocuparse- se levanto- tomaré una poción- se fue a su cuarto

-acuéstate, te llevaré – miró la taza- agua de manzanilla

-gracias- dijo la chica desde la pieza. Draco la acompaño durante unas horas, vieron película y conversaron, rieron sobre anécdotas de Hogwarts. Luego el rubio se despidió. Hermione agradeció su visita, se había entretenido mucho, tal vez podría tener un amigo después de todo. La castaña visito a su madre por el fin de semana, como lo hacía de vez en cuando. Y retorno al trabajo el lunes temprano.  
-buenos días- saludo a la secretaria

-buenos días señorita- le dijo la mujer- llego esto para usted- le paso una caja envuelta en papel plateado

-gracia- dijo la chica y se fue hacia su oficina, estaba curiosa por el contenido del paquete. Lo abrió y encontró un peluche en miniatura de su perro y una caja de bombones. Un mensaje: _Para que comiencen bien tu día. D.M._ Hermione sonrió, coloco al mini Yang en su escritorio. Entraron las chicas.  
-hola- les saludaron

-y esto- le pregunto Luna

-un regalo de Draco

-mm…

-no es nada- dijo la castaña antes que Ginny dijese algo

-ok, pero es lindo- tomó el mini Yang- a mi Molly le gustaría

-pero es mío- dijo la castaña, sonriendo

-esto es porque igual hubo sexo?- pregunto Luna

-no, quieren?- les ofreció bombones, sus amigas comieron- nos vimos el viernes, quedamos de que yo le iría a ver cuando estuviese lista. No hablamos los otros días. Y hoy recibí esto

-que interesante- la pelirroja mastico un bombón- que exquisitos

-no le den vuelta, no hay nada- negó Hermione

\- cómo quieras- dijo Ginny- sacaré otro- salió- que lindo es el romance- dijo al salir. Hermione puso los ojos blancos y miró a Luna, quien solo le sonrió

-nos vemos- se despidió. La castaña sabía que sus amigas estaban planeando muchas cosas, cosas que no sucederían. El rubio era un conquistador innato y estos regalos solo eran detalles de amante. Nada fuera de lo normal. Miró a su mini Yang, era solo una forma de ganarse a una mujer, suspiro. Ojala fuese un gesto de romance. Negó y se colocó hacer su trabajo.

oooooOOOOoooo

-Buenos tardes- saludo Blaise entrando a la oficina de Draco

-no veo los buenos- se quejo el rubio

\- qué pasa? Problemas en el paraíso?

-si te refieres al problema con los rusos? Si- se pasó las manos por el pelo, tenía los tres primero botones de la camisa abiertos la corbata estaba colgada junto a su chaqueta, sobre el escritorio había montones de papeles esparcidos- son unos cabezotas

-ya lo tengo- dijo Theo entrando, dejo un documento sobre el escritorio del rubio- acá está estipulado que tenemos razón

-eso es Theo- dijo Draco dejándose caer en la silla- ahora tengo un respiro

\- que bueno- dijo el moreno- si no se dan cuenta acabo de llegar de Japón

-hola- le dijo Theo

-cómo te fue- dijo el rubio- todo bien?

-sí, estupendo- el moreno sonrió y se sentó, pero no alcanzo a decir nada cuando se levanto y se acerco a Draco, quien lo miró un poco incomodo- tienes una sugilación- le señalo el pecho. Draco se vio

-hablas de esto?- se abrocho la camisa, no se había percatado de aquello, ya castigaría a una castaña, sonrió sin percatarse, pero dos pares de ojos si lo hicieron- no sabía que se llamaba así, o te lo has inventado

-no, Hermione me dijo que se llamaba así

-y en qué momento paso eso- Draco trato de decirlo tranquilamente mientras enarcaba una ceja. Sin derecho a reclamos, dijo una voz interna, la silencio diciendo que era curiosidad, además ellos eran amigos con derecho hace unas semanas, algo es algo.

\- tuve una emergencia hace un tiempo y la fui a ver- se encogió de hombros, Theo lo miró con preocupación esperaba que no fuese ese chupón que le había hablado su amigo hace unas semanas atrás

\- qué tipo de emergencia- No era bueno el tono de Draco, pero Blaise no se percato

-iba a salir con Daphne y tenía un chupetón que arruinaría mi salida- Theo trató de decirle en gesto que no siguiera hablando

-y donde lo tenias?- esto lo siseo

\- en mi campeón- se señalo el miembro. Theo se tapo la cara- pero Hermione como buena medimaga que es me ayudo, me aplico un hechizo de camuflaje, te podría ayudar también

-ya lo creo- dijo tranquilamente giro la silla dándole la espalda- Blaise, necesito que hagas otro viaje

-donde- dijo con alegría sacando su celular

\- a Siberia, necesito que vayas por algo- le miró fríamente-podrías hacerlo?

-no me digas que estas saliendo con Hermione?- Blaise miró a Theo quien le miró con lastima-esto fue antes de todo, yo no sabía, no soy adivino, no puedes- dijo como niño. Draco iban a decir algo cuando le llego un mensaje de texto, le había dado su número a Hermione. No era romper del todo su regla, la castaña no era absorbente como las otras mujeres y era solo con mensajes la comunicación que ella tenía con él. Draco era quien la llamaba de vez en cuando. Leyó el mensaje y sonrió, pocas letras _Hay lencería negra que debes arrancar_

-me perdonas?- se aventuro a preguntar el moreno

-me lo pensare- dijo tomando su chaqueta y saliendo – nos vemos

Los dos muchachos se miraron, y vieron como se había ido el rubio con una sonrisa enorme.

-sí que le ha dado fuerte- dijo Blaise- porque no me dijiste que salía con Hermione

-nunca pensé que fueras tan tonto- negó el chico

-pensé que había sido algo de una noche

-no, creo que será más que eso

\- será que asentó cabeza?

-no te aseguro nada- se encogió de hombros.

OOOOOooooOOOO

Hermione acostumbraba a ir al departamento del rubio, para ella era más fácil así sentía que tenía el dominio de la situación, se marchaba siempre para dormir en sus cama. Una sola vez Draco le dijo que se quedará, pero ella se negó señalando que debía trabajar y que prefería dormir en su cama. Las excepciones eran escasas, y una de ellas fue cuando salieron nuevamente al pub El Kraken, estuvieron gran parte de la noche bailando. Para evitar cometario fueron con Pansy, Blaise, Theo y Luna. Ginny se tuvo que quedar ya que Harry sospecharía, porque la nueva pareja no era muy disimulada cuando estaban muy cerca. En la mañana del sábado la chica despertó junto al rubio. Se levanto y buscó su ropa, tuvo que componer nuevamente sus bragas, Draco ya tenía la costumbre de arrancarlas. Vio el vestido que uso en la noche pero no quiso colocárselo así que busco en el armario del chico, luego se dirigió a cocina.

-Hermione?- el rubio le llamo del cuarto. Se despertó solo y pensó que se habría ido.

-qué?- dijo ella asomándose por la puerta, usaba una camisa del rubio- no te quejes que no pienso usar mi vestido- dijo ella colocando sus manos en la cadera

-porque me quejaría, si se te ve mejor a ti que a mí- dijo él acercándose, solo llevaba los bóxer puestos

-podría ser un nuevo estilo – giró ella

-mejor no, te ves muy sexi- le beso, la chica se rio

-no sigas, tengo hambre y no de ti- dijo coquetamente- me desmayare si no como

-como digas- la tomo por las cadera y la dejo sobre su hombros- seré tu cocinero

-sabes cocinar? Auch!- se quejo cuando recibió una nalgada

-por la desconfianza- dijo Draco riendo- y claro que se cocinar- la sentó en la isla de la cocina- observa al chef- se colocó un delantal. Sonó plop. Un elfo domestico apareció

-buenos días amo- dijo el elfo

-hola Wall- le saludo el rubio con normalidad- hoy tenemos visita y cocinare yo

-buenos días señorita Hermione- la castaña en un principio iba a quejarse con el rubio por tener un elfo trabajando para él, pero que supiese como ella se llamaba, hizo que cambiase de pregunta

-hola- le respondió- nos conocemos?

-no, pero el amo Draco me hablo de usted- se acerco con admiración- muchas gracias

\- po..por qué?

-por preocuparse tanto por nosotros, el amo nos contó a todos que usted cuida de todos los elfos

-Wall, tomate el día libre- le dijo el rubio- nos vemos el lunes

-espera- dijo la castaña, se bajo y se acerco al elfo- así que Draco les ha hablado de mí?

-no seas curiosa- le dijo él, sacando unos huevos- y no fue mucho lo que les dije, Wall?

-me debo ir?

-Draco- se quejo la chica, el rubio suspiro cansado

-quédate, habla con ella- el elfo asintió, ambos se sentaron en la mesa del rubio

-eres un elfo libre?

-sí, hace diez años todos los elfos de la casa Malfoy somos libres, yo trabajo con el amo Draco pero vivo en la mansión con los señores, tengo los domingo libre y los uso para leer o para visitar a mis amigos. No tengo familia

-entiendo, eres feliz?

-mucho, y todo es gracias a usted

-cómo?

\- el amo dijo que éramos libres porque había entendido que era nuestro derecho y que fue usted quien le había hecho entender eso- la castaña se sorprendió y miró al rubio, quien se encogió de hombros

-escuchaba, a veces, tus discurso sobre los derechos de los elfos. Esta listo el desayuno

-me debo ir- dijo el elfo-les contare a mis amigos que he conocido a Hermione Granger- dijo emocionado y con un plop se fue

\- tienes muchos admiradores- le dijo el joven

-nunca imagine que me hubieses escuchado- comento ella

-sí, aunque la sigla PEDDO no es muy atrayente, te puedo ayudar con eso- la alzo para sentarla en sus piernas

-y cual se te ocurre?- Le pregunto ella mientras aceptaba un trozo de tortilla

-ya te las diré- le dio un beso- ahora come, que luego tendrás que tener energía- siguieron desayunando entre risas y palabras de amantes.

ooooOOOOoooOOO

-Draco, hijo-Narcisa casi corrió cuando el rubio llegó. Como acostumbraba iba a almorzar los domingos en casa de sus padres

-sucede algo?- le abrazo de vuelta

-soy tan feliz – le tomo la mano-vamos, ya nos enteramos que sale con una chica- rió alegremente- y que chica, es tan guapa, tan inteligente, has elegido bien- le felicito

-de que hablas?

-escuche de algunos elfos que sales con Hermione Granger- aplaudió fascinaba- ella no es una chica que aceptaría salir sin compromiso

-ah, bueno, aun no es nada formal- trato de tranquilizarla- cómo esta padre?

-bien, también se alegra de tu relación- abrió las puertas de la biblioteca. Draco vio a su padre que estaba cerca de la chimenea, cuando entro se giró y le sonrió.

-hola padre- recibió la respuesta silenciosa de su padre

-y cuando la traes?

-madre-no le diría que Hermione estaba de acuerdo en ser amigos con derecho- salimos hace poco, tal vez más adelante

-puedes pedirle que vaya a la cena de gala del próximo mes?- le solicito su madre- sería tan lindo- Draco la miró y vio a su padre, quien asentía apoyando a su esposa. Rayos!

-le preguntaré, pero no te aseguro nada

-con eso basta-los Malfoy hablaron sobre diversos temas. Pese a la dificultad de su padre muchas veces compartía con él asuntos sobre la empresa. Se despidió de sus padres, Narcisa le envió saludos a la castaña, Draco negó mentalmente.

El muchacho se marcho a su departamento, después de terminar de leer algunos documentos como acostumbraba dejo unos minutos para ver la puesta del sol. Que haría con sus padres, no les molestaba que supieran sobre su "relación" con Hermione, pero ellos pensaban que era algo serio… pero… porque no podía ser algo serio. Ah! Verdad, él quería algo serio a los cuarenta, claramente no los tenía y no estaba cerca de cumplir aquella edad. Entonces? Miró a la ciudad y sus pensamientos se fueron hacia el pasado. Recordó cómo surgió aquello que no le dio nunca nombre por temor, todo comenzó en el cuarto año, fue su cambio de look. Puede que haya sido superficial fijarse en la chica por cómo se veía, pero era un adolecente con exceso de hormona, él como otros varones descubrieron que la come libros, como le llamaban a su espalda, era una chica. Luego se negó a verla como la bella mujer que era, salió con muchas chicas en el castillo y fuera de él. Cuando tuvo sexo por primera vez fue con una mujer con experiencia, salió con ella por casi un año, aprendió mucho pero sufrió también al ver que para ella él solo había sido un cuerpo joven. Después de esa experiencia decidió solo salir y disfrutar su juventud. El amor no era para todos, tal vez para sus padres, pero ellos eran unos pocos que rompían la línea común de que el amor se vive sólo un 14 de febrero.

El chico suspiro y saco un libro, Historia de Hogwarts. Había leído aquel pedazo de libro solo por curiosidad, una chica lo leía siempre en el pasto cerca del lago, en los días cálidos escondía su rostro entre aquellas páginas. No entendía porque le gustaba, pero él lo leyó y le aburrió. Abrió el libro y saco una foto. En la imagen observo un gran grupo de personas, era su generación graduándose de Hogwarts, él no hubiese vuelto a terminar, pero había sido obligado por sus padres y en secreto deseaba volver a ver una personas. La vio y compartió un año escolar, conversaron de vez en cuando, siempre acompañados de otros. Se habían conocido en la adversidad y la dureza de la guerra, no llegaron a ser enemigos nuevamente pero tampoco fueron amigos, solo eran educados y compartían idea o hablaban sobre algunas materias. Pero cuando comenzó a ver que el corazón de ella estaba conquistado por la comadreja se alejo, se graduó y nunca más la vio.

Ahora era suya, o casi suya. Solo debía tomar una decisión y hacerle ver a la castaña que sería un buen plan estar juntos con el titulo de novios. Debía pensarlo.


	6. Cómo no confundirse?

**Hola a todos!  
Muchas gracias por sus comentarios y por incluir la historia dentro de sus favoritos, espero que les guste este capítulo. **

**Se lo dedico para aquellas que siguen la historia desde el inicio y comentan en cada capítulo. Gracias!**

**Alona **

**Seremoon**

**LaChicaRiddle**

**Un abrazo!**

**Capitulo 6: Cómo no confundirse?**

Hermione estaba en su oficia, había almorzado con sus amigas y esta vez se unió Pansy al grupo. Las cuatro chicas conversaron de todo, rieron de muchos chistes que contaba la morena. Ninguna de las tres conocía esa parte de la slytherin. La castaña fue interrogada sobre como era su relación con el rubio, pero logró zafarse de cada una de ellas dando respuestas vagas y simples.

Ahora estaba sentada frente al computador completando algunos informes, tomo unas carpetas y de una de ellas cayo una carta, era la invitación que recibió para participar del seminario, debía dar una respuesta. Tomó un calendario y calzaba justo en sus días fértiles, no en todos sino en la mitad de ellos. ¿Qué hacer? Sería perder una oportunidad. Y el seminario era importante para su trabajo, sus pensamientos fueron interrumpidos por el sonido de su celular. Miro la pantalla y vio que era Draco, lo tenía registrado con el nombre _Dragón de oro_, era una humorada personal.

-Hola!... bien y tú?... no, ósea no tengo más pacientes, pero debo terminar unos papeleos… salir a cenar dónde? … escuche que es un lugar fantástico… a las ocho está bien… nos vemos adiós-la castaña colgó, comenzó a tararear una canción y sonrió. Alto! Ellos no eran novios y salir a cenar no entraba en el plan de amigos con derecho, pero eran amigos, y los amigos cenan. Se amasó el pelo, qué hacer? Golpearon su puerta- pase

-tía?- se asomo Sirius-puedo pasar?

-claro- sonrió la castaña- entra- El chico abrió la puerta y corrió para abrazar a su madrina- como te ha ido en la escuela?

-bien, hoy hice una presentación y me saque la mejor nota de mi curso

-increíble- le felicito

-y la profesora me nombro encargado de las tareas, así que soy muy responsable. Mis padres harán una cena para celebrar mi primer ascenso, eso me dijo mi mamá- la castaña sonrió- y quería saber si puede venir?

-si me invitas- le beso la mejilla- no serias capaz de decir que no

-que bueno- salto de felicidad- iré a decirle a papá

-está tu padre?

-sí, pero le dije que quería ser yo quien la invitara- sonrió orgulloso el niño, se asomo un hombre llevando a una pequeña en brazos

-Sirius

-papá, tía Hermione dijo que si- salto de alegría

-que bueno- le felicito

-iré hablar con mamá, puedo?

-sí, ve

-mama, mama- la pequeña Molly se comenzó a retorceré para que su padre la soltará

-también quieres ir donde tu madre

-ti- asintió

-bien, puedes llevarla Sirius- le pregunto a su hijo quien se irguió

-si papá- Harry bajo a la niña y los hermanos Potter se tomaron la mano y salieron hacia el pasillo

-espero que no te incomode la invitación

-porque me habría de incomodar?

-podías haber tenido planes- un click sonó en el cerebro de la castaña, Draco

-tranquilo, para mí es muy importante celebrar junto a Sirius

-me alegro que puedas venir-Harry se sentó frente a su amiga-como te ha ido, con lo de… eh ser madre- Harry parecía avergonzado

-bien, aun estoy en estudio, así que no hay nada que pueda contar

-si tienes alguna dificultad avísame, si hay algo que pueda hacer… aunque no se que pueda hacer- se sonrojo- si necesitas dinero?- Hermone rió

-gracias, pero no necesito nada. Aunque es muy importante para mí que me apoyes- sabía que abusaba de la confianza de su amigo- incondicionalmente

-hay algo malo?- su amigo era muy intuitivo

-no… no- rayos- solo dame un tiempo- pidió-no es malo- le aseguro

-Hermione, eres la mujer más inteligente y correcta que conozco, se que lo que hagas será bueno y más si te hace feliz, tienes mi confianza incondicionalmente

-gracias- los amigos hablaron unos momentos. Luego se despidieron, la castaña tomó nuevamente la carta y se decidió por aceptar la invitación. Nadie le aseguraba que toda esta locura resultase. Envió su respuesta usando la lechuza de la clínica, miró por unos minutos como el ave se alejaba. Debía cuidar su carrera, lo que le gustaba. ¿A quién les daba las escusas?.

Se retiró un poco antes, debía llamar a Draco para cancelar su cena, no era una cita, no eran novios, solo amigos. Fue a una librería, iba a cómprale un libro para Sirius y otro para Molly, vio la hora, era tarde, llamó desde ahí. Se fue hacia un pasillo vacio, sacó su celular y llamó. Esta vez no le enviaría un mensaje sería muy frio.

-hola- Draco contesto preocupado, la castaña nunca lo había llamado- todo bien?... qué pasa con la cena… ah! No te preocupes… si te entiendo… ve y pásala bien… claro, lo podemos dejar para otro día… nos vemos adiós- el rubio cortó y miró la tienda de flores a la cual estuvo a punto de entrar, negó y se giró hacia su automóvil. En eso vio la cabellera de la castaña saliendo de una librería. Por un momento pensó y si nuevamente no quería verlo pero esta vez tuviese otro motivo. Nunca se sintió inseguro. Antes era él el que a veces le daba calabazas con escusas tontas, no es que Hermione lo estuviese haciendo, porque no se la imaginaba mintiendo y usando el pretexto de que iría a cenar con la familia de Potter. Se sentó detrás del volante y se fue hacia su departamento, al entrar vio cuán grande y vacio era. Esto no estaba bien, estar con la castaña había creado en él la extraña necesidad de sentirla cerca constantemente. Llamo a Blaise y a Theo para salir los tres como en los viejos tiempos. Eso era, le faltaba salir solo con sus amigos. Fueron a un bar donde acostumbraban a ir, bebieron cerveza mientras veían en una pantalla gigante un partido de quidditch

-y que te sucedió- le pregunto el moreno

-nada- dijo el rubio bebiendo- por qué?

-porque no has llamado para salir, que pasó con Hermione?

-tenía una cena

-ah, Luna también fue- dijo Theo- creo que el hijo mayor de Potter recibió algo en el colegio e hicieron una cena

-así que un hombre te la quito- comento Baise

-que hombre?- pregunto el rubio enarcando una ceja

-el pequeño Potter- rió su amigo

-no seas idiota

-bueno, aunque eso podría pasar, ustedes no salen formalmente. Para todos ustedes están solteros. Y hoy Hermione verá a su ex novio un jugador de quidditch como dirían algunas mujeres con unos buenos sixpack (músculos que aparecen en el abdomen de un hombre que hace mucho ejercicio)- con cada comentario a Draco le fue creciendo una vena en su cuello- pero bueno ustedes solo son unos polvos

-cállate- siseo el rubio, Blaise era el único que sacaba al rubio de sus casilla y no pagaba caro por eso- se hizo tarde- se paro dejo unos galeones- nos vemos mañana- y se fue

-qué te pasa?- le pregunto Theo a su amigo

-solo aplico electro shock

-eso no es tan bueno, Draco es como cualquier ser humano, tiene a veces inseguridades y diría que hasta ahora Hermione se esta convirtiendo en su talón de Aquiles

-y que crees que pueda pasar?

-corta de raíz su "relación" con ella o formaliza y marca su territorio

-habrá que ver qué sucede, como todos los hombres Draco es muy territorial- sonrió alegre bebiendo- y tu lo eres?

-no, Luna es una mujer muy tranquila

-quieres decir que la perfecta prefecta Hermione no lo es? Te recuerdo que ella era la alumna favorita de Mcgonagall, fue premio anual, heroína de la guerra, fue tranquila hasta que se cruzo con tipo como Draco, nadie dice que a Lunita no le suceda

-eres un amigo extraño te gusta torturarnos, tienes una beta de maldad muy grande

-mmm puede ser- rió con humor el moreno

-me voy- dejo otros galeones- no te quedes hasta tarde

-claro papi, nunca te puedo hacer perder la paciencia- se quejo- nos vemos

-adiós.

OOOooooOOO

-…y fue así como ganamos-finalizo Ron luego de contar una de sus jugadas con cada detalle, sonrió y miró hacia sus amigos. Observo que el único que realmente lo escuchaba era su sobrino Sirius

-y qué le paso al buscador del otro equipo?-pregunto el niño

-se recupero después de la caída- miró a sus "amigos" vio a Luna y Hermione hablaban en susurro, Harry y Ginny hablaban mientras su amigo sostenía a sus sobrina dormida. Sus padres se habían marchado temprano y los gemelos estaban en el living viendo televisor- y así con mi vida, les conté que ya soy un hombre soltero?

-en hora buena- le felicito Harry mirándolo y sonriendo, su hermana y sus amigas también

-ahora tendrás mejor ojo-le advirtió su hermana- iré a costar a Molly- tomó a la pequeña

-ya que eres soltero, que harás?- le pregunto Luna

-salir y conocer gente- dijo él encogiendo de hombros, era extraño ahora si tenía su atención

-podemos ir nuevamente al pub El Kraken- comento Harry, la había pasado bien

-cierto- dijo Hermione- podemos salir todos nuevamente

-puede ser- dijo pensativo, luego cambio de tema- irán a verme el viernes?- pregunto el pelirrojo, le molestaba ver que no escuchaban sus anécdotas de quidditch

-yo no puedo tío- se disculpo su sobrino, su mayor fans- quede de ir al cumpleaños de Betty- se sonrojo

-nosotros iremos a la entrevista con la profesora de Molly- dijo Harry- es un entrevista por familia y nos corresponde a nosotros, lo lamento

-yo puedo ir- dijo Hermione- sabes que no soy tan fanática del quidditch, pero me gustaría ir apoyarte

-yo también- comento Luna- y tengo una amiga que le gustará ir

-bueno, tendré a mis propias animadoras- se animo el chico- tomen- les pasó tres entradas

-gracias- dijo Luna- quieres que vayamos como animadoras?

-no- negó riendo- solo vayan- todos sabían que ese día era el cumpleaños de Ron, se habían organizado para preparar un cumpleaños sorpresa y aun lo estaba armado

-me retiro- anunció Hermione- mañana tengo montones de cosas por hacer- se despidió de sus amigo

-salgo contigo- dijo Luna- gracias por las entradas Ron

-de nada, nos vemos el viernes

-claro- dijeron ambas chicas. Al salir a la cochera de Harry para desaparecer la castaña miró a su amiga

-invitarás a Pansy?

-sí, crees que se moleste Ron?

-no- dijo dudosa- nuestro amigo después de la guerra comenzó a tolerar a las serpiente

-eso es bueno- le sonrió la rubia- se llevarán bien- vaticino

OOOooooOOO

-hola Yang- saludo Hermione al entrar- qué tal el día- el perro movió las orejas, y abrió solo un ojos- siempre tan conversador- sonrió para luego suspirar. Fue hacia la cocina, se sirvió un vaso con agua luego se dirigió hacia el calendario, acaricio los números, ya había enviado la respuesta debía organizar todo para ausentarse por toda una semana. Le debería comentar a Draco que viajaría la próxima semana. Miró hacia el living y pensó que haría bien tal vez en redecorar el lugar, estaba muy opaco los colores, ya no sentía la sensación de estar en un lugar cálido. Hizo una mueca imaginando que colores serian los mejores. Negó. No tenía cabeza para eso. Arreglo algunas cosas y se fue hacia la cama, estaba cansada. Esa noche soñó con Draco, quidditch y bebés en cumpleaños.

OOOOoooOOOO

La castaña después del trabajo fue hacia el callejón Diagón para comprar algunas cosas para el cumpleaños de pelirrojo, cada uno tenía una tarea y la de ella era comprar el cotillón. Se fue directo a la tienda y compró montones de cosas, pago para que la enviarán a la casa de los Weasley. Salió de la tienda y se dirigió al lugar donde adquiría gran parte de sus pociones. Al entrar vio que había varias personas antes que ella, tomó un número y comenzó a mirar mientras escuchaban como pasaban los turnos.  
-buenas tardes Hermione- le saludo una voz alegre, al girarse se encontró con alguien que nunca pensó en ver

-buenos tardes- saludo sorprendida- señora Malfoy

-dime Narcisa- dijo con confianza, la castaña solo asintió- y andas de paseo- sonrió para luego dar un golpecito con sus guantes- verdad que eres medimaga

-si- sonrió, era extraño hablar con aquella mujer. Nunca habían cruzado palabras, pero para la castaña era una mujer que siempre estaba rodeada de lujos y verla en una tienda tan… poco elegante

-en que te especializaste?

-en daños causados por maleficios, pociones y hechizos- vio como la mujer abría los ojos y estos se aguaban

-debes ser buena- dijo en un hilo de voz

-eh, no sabría decirlo- contesto avergonzada, esta incomoda frente al escrutinio de la rubia- mi número- se sintió aliviada- nos vemos

-claro- Hermione le sonrió pero no puso mayor atención, se acerco al mesón y pidió sus pociones, dando la dirección de la clínica- gracias- salió de la tienda y se extraño al no ver a la madre del rubio, tal vez fue grosera, pero es que se sintió incomoda con la mujer, ésta la miraba como si fuesen las personas más cercana. Se detuvo, no creía que Draco le hubiese dicho lo suyo. Sonrió. Sería absurdo, además dudó que los Malfoy´s estuviesen muy contentos de que ellos estuviesen juntos. Y si supieran cual era su objetivo. Sonrió negando.

Hermione estaba llegando a su casa y recibió una llamada de su madre, quien la invito a tomar té con ella. La chica dejo su bolso se arreglo y se fue hacia la casa de su madre.

OOOOOoooOOO

Draco se paseaba por su oficina apretando una pelota de esponja para los nervios, Blaise se la había regalado como una humorada para eliminar su tensión debido a cierta castaña. Cuando vio que era efectiva la uso y la apretaba. Pensó que la chica le mandaría algún mensaje, pero no. Que lo llamaría, no. Que iría a verlo al departamento ayer en la noche, no. Nada iba como él esperaba. Tal vez era una maldición. Se detuvo asustado. Por todas la mujeres que hizo sufrir. Ellas sufrieron solas, nadie les prometió nada… como a él. Hermione no le había prometido nada y se sentía como un idiota llamándola o buscándola. Se sentó pensativo mientras apretaba la famosa pelota. Saltó y se fue hacia su notebook y tecleo en el buscador _Como conquistar una mujer_. Salieron varias opciones pero él eligió la que decía "10 Tips Infalibles para saber cómo conquistar a una mujer difícil" le venía como anillo al dedo, sonrió, hizo un click y comenzó a leer. Encontró una tontería la introducción, claro que sabia conquistar, solo que parece que su método estaba fallando. Se fue directo a los tips.

_1.- Esmérate en tu apariencia._ Obviamente lo hacía, a diario.

_2.- Usa un buen perfume._ Estaba claro que lo usaba y era el más caro.

_3.- Sé un hombre seguro._ SIEMPRE lo era. o no? Rayos!

_4.- Sé sincero._ Ahí había un tips que no era bueno, la sinceridad no era recomendable, a veces había que mentir. A veces había que omitir.

_5.- Sé respetuoso._ Dentro de lo que se puede, sonrió coqueto.

_6.- Cuida tu aliento e higiene bucal_\- automáticamente se olio el aliento

-que haces- pregunto Theo entrando. El rubio se sorprendió y cerró el notebook

-estabas viendo porno?- pregunto Blaise mirándolo con picardía- tengo unas páginas que te pueden gustar

-no- se levanto- estaba trabajando- se paro frente a su escritorio se apoyo en él y se cruzo de brazo impidiendo cualquier intento de ver el contenido de la página que estaba viendo. Sus amigos se miraron de forma cómplice.

-ahora- y como si estuviesen sincronizado cada uno se lanzó a un punto. Theo se encargó de Draco mientras Blaise se fue directo al notebook

-espera, detente- pero estaba atrapado por el castaño, que al ser de la misma estatura y contextura, no le era fácil librarse de él.

-vaya- sonrió maquiavélicamente el moreno- tips para conquistar a una mujer difícil- rió- enserio?

-idiota- se quejo el rubio y se soltó ya que Theo se fue hacia el aparato para leer también riendo

-pero si eres el Dragón de oro

-no digas idioteces, Blaise- se quejo sentándose en el sillón apretando la pelo aun más

-en serio crees que lo necesitas-pregunto preocupado Theo

-no lo sé- se encogió de hombros

-aun no hablas con ella-pregunto el moreno

-no

-desde cuándo?-volvió a preguntar

-desde el lunes

-pero eso fue ayer- dijo Theo

-pero desde ayer que no ha tenido sexo con ella-agrego mirando Draco

-no hables así- le recrimino el rubio. Sus amigos quedaron con la boca abierta

-estas enamorado?

-no

-sí, lo estas-dijo con los ojos abierto Blaise

-felicidades- dijo Theo

-no, se equivocan- negó el chico- no es nada

-bueno- asintió el moreno como si hablara con un niño con berrinche- como digas. Veamos!- miró la pantalla- casi todo lo cumples… mmm… ser sincero? No es recomendable. Esta debes usarla- se sentó en la silla del rubio.

_7.- Proponle que salgan juntos._ A las chicas les encanta salir y dar paseo en las tiendas tops- recomendó el moreno

-no, Hermione no es así- dijo el castaño

-claro, llévala a la biblioteca- rió Blaise- una chica es una chica, Tiffany y estará contigo

-no le escuches Draco- el rubio vio como sus amigos se parecían a esas típicas caricatura de un ángel y un demonio.

-sigo

_8.- Déjale ver lo que sientes pero no le digas directamente._ Como se hace eso?- pregunto Blaise

-con detalles?- dijo dudoso Theo

-qué raro- Draco no decía nada, su humor mejoraba al ver que sus amigos estaban igual de confundidos que él

-esta es chistosa, escuchen- pidió el moreno

_9.- No demuestres intenciones explicitas sexuales._ Eso es imposible, seremos de roca?

-ser más sutiles, tal vez eso es lo que quiere decir? Ir más lento- agrego dudoso Theo, estaba sacando cuentas para su propia relación

-sí, ustedes ha sido tan sutiles como lo es un hipopótamo en una pista de hielo- rió Blaise- la ultima la cumples

_10.- Hazle ver que tienes una vida social activa._ Eso es bueno, que no piense que estas ahí sentado apretando una pelota como tonto esperándola- Theo solo lo miró y no opino- ella tal vez quiera eso, cogerte de los testículos y colgarte como adorno en su living

-no creo- dijo el castaño- ustedes no son novios y las chicas siempre andan con cuidado sobre esos temas, siempre son ellas las más perjudicadas.

-no escuches a éste- negó Blaise- él ya fue cogido por Luna. Escúchame a mí

-no escuchare a nadie- negó el rubio- me iré a descansar- salió de su oficina dejando a sus amigos quienes seguían discutiendo sobre si Theo estaba o no colgando en el living de la rubia.

OOOoooOOOO

Draco llegó al departamento y se cambio de ropa. Hizo ejercicio por más de una hora, luego se ducho y se vistió cómodo, solo un pantalón de pijama, para mirar las noticias. Golpearon la puerta, abrió sin verificar quien era.

-ho… sueles abrir semi desnudo- le pregunto la castaña sonriendo

-no siempre, has tenido suerte

\- ya lo creo- rió- puedo pasar?

-claro- la invito

-he traído tarta, estuve con mi madre y me mando esto de regalo, quieres compartirlo conmigo?

-sería un placer- al rubio se le olvido todo lo que leyó o escucho de sus amigos. Ya no sentía dudas, ahí estaba sus tormentos dándole no dolores sino placeres. Agoto a la muchacha y esta cayó en un profundo sueño satisfecha y sonriendo. Nadie le podía culpar, fue una simple casualidad. Él había notado que Hermione no se quedaba a dormir por los mismos motivos que tuvo él mismo antes de salir con ella. Evitar el compromiso. Pero no era nada del otro mundo pasar la noche juntos y amanecer juntos. La abrazo y dejo que la cabeza de la chica descansara en su pecho. Tal vez era cierto, sentía algo, no enamoramiento, sino agrado. Hermione era una buena compañía sexual, era simpática, divertida, bella e inteligente… No pensaría, mañana sería un nuevo día.

La chica no hizo comentario por quedarse a dormir con él en un día de semana, es más al día siguiente fue Draco quien ceno con ella y se quedo a pasar la noche. Hermione no quiso darle vuelta a lo que estaba sucediendo.

OOOOoooOOOOooo

Hermione se encontraba con sus amigas hablando en el hall de la clínica, vieron como Pansy se acercaba yendo hacia la salida.  
-Hola- la saludaron las tres

-hola chicas- les dijo la morena- que planean?

-hablamos de ir mañana a ver un partido de quidditch- dijo Luna- te animas?

-claro, siempre me ha gustado el quidditch- sonrió- tengo entradas para el cine, las quieren?

-yo paso, veré el maratón de Pepa la cerdita, un programa muggle. - sonrió alegre Ginny- Molly es una gran fans

-yo no tengo planes…- iba a decir cuando se escucho el sonido de un celular, la castaña abrió su cartera- un momento- sonrió- hola… Bien… con las chicas… ah… no tengo planes… con pantalones, por qué?... ahora! Estas abajo?- las tres chicas no se perdían ningún detalle de la conversación de la castaña, sospechaban claramente que era Draco quien estaba al otro lado de la línea- no me avisaste, donde es?... no me digas que es una sorpresa… oh, bueno tú ganas, bajo… adiós- la castaña guardo el aparato y miro a las chicas, quienes sonreían- ya tengo planes- encogió de hombros

-bueno, ve- le dijo Ginny- mejor vamos- las cuatro entraron al ascensor. Al llegar abajo miraron hacia la calle y vieron un adonis montado en una moto

-creo que te espera tu caballero en su corcel- le dijo Luna alegre

-no me subiré a eso- dijo la chica

-no seas cobarde a estas alturas- le dijo Pansy. Draco saludo a las chicas

-no me dijiste que ibas en moto- se quejo la castaña

-vamos, ya verás que será divertido- le dijo él. Hermione se subió en la moto, colocó su cartera entre él y ella para afirmarla, recibió el casco y se lo colocó

-no irás muy rápido- le pregunto preocupada, le abrazo la cintura

-no- dijo el chico y le guiño un ojos a las chicas que estaban mirando la situación- bien, nos vemos damiselas- se despidió y se colocó el casco, puso en marcha la moto y salió para tomar la calle. Lento no sería la palabra que definiría la velocidad, ni siquiera moderado serviría.

-llegará viva- pregunto Luna

-tranquila está en buenas manos- dijo Pansy

-sabes algo que nosotras no?- le pregunto Ginny viendo la posibilidad de interrogar a la morena

-lo mismo que ustedes, supongo, que salen hace unas semanas. Nada más. Draco no suelta prenda- se encogió de hombros

-sabemos lo mismo- dijo la pelirroja-bien, me debo ir, nos vemos- se despidió yendo hasta el edificio para desaparecer.

-Luna que harás?

-no lo sé- se encogió de hombros

-te gusta el cine?

-claro

-entonces vamos - le dijo la morena, y amabas salieron

OOOOooooOOO

-ya hemos llegado-le dijo el rubio sacándose el casco, sintió como la chica le soltaba lentamente. Draco sonrió, si Hermione fuese más fuerte seguro le hubiese fracturado la columna como le abrazaba.

-seguro has roto la velocidad permitida- le reclamo- tengo la piernas temblorosas- el chico se bajo y ayudó a la castaña a bajarse de la moto- gracias, aunque es tu culpa- él sonrió

-estás guapa- le dijo cuando ella se saco el casco

-debo tener el pelo como arbusto- sonrió

-aun así- le beso- ven a ver mi sorpresa, le mostro un bello parque

\- qué lindo- dijo ella mirando el lugar, veía muchas personas paseando. Había una bella fuente que lanzaba chorros de agua haciendo figuras- vienes a menudo?

-mi madre me traía, a veces paseaba por el mundo muggle- le comento él mirando la fuente también

\- no lo conocía- dijo ella- gracias por mostrármelo

-quieres pasear

-claro- dejaron la moto estacionada y se fueron caminando hacia unos puesto que había allí, era una feria ambulante, vendían artesanía, dulces y había payasos. Los chicos se acercaron a un puesto donde vendían joyas artificiales. Hermione miró algunas cosas.

-qué lindo anillo- dijo una anciana, la castaña le miró y abrió la boca sorprendida, era la mujer de la tienda

-es usted- dijo asustada

-que sucede?- le pregunto Draco preocupado

-creo que me confunde- le dijo la anciana- hola joven- saludo al rubio, quien la miró extrañado-muy linda su mujer- le dijo- quiere regalarle una joya

-estas bien- el chico no presto atención a lo que le decía la anciana, miraba a la castaña que estaba pálida- deseas sentarte?

-no- negó- usted tiene alguna hermana- le pregunto a la anciana, ahora que la observaba ésta tenía el pelo de color rojizo, al contrario de la anciana de la tienda que lo tenía blanco

-no que yo sepa, aunque siempre tenemos un gemelo- sonrió ella- déjeme ver su mano- le tomó la mano al rubio, quien sorprendido no dijo nada- serás bendecido muy pronto, espero que tengas el corazón abierto y seas capaz de recibir el regalo que te dará la vida

-eh, no creo en eso- Draco retiro su mano sin ser brusco- si me disculpa- tomó a la chica por los hombros- vamos- la castaña asintió- que te ha sucedido

-ella se parecía a alguien que conocí

-es importante?

-sí, pero creo que la confundí- giró y le miró una vez más, pero la anciana atendía a otra pareja- no me hagas caso- sonrió- tú tampoco crees en la adivinación?

-no, aunque si habla de el trato que estamos por firmar lo aceptaré- rió- vamos- le tomo de la mano y se acercaron a un grupo de personas que miraban una obra de títeres. Se quedaron un rato y rieron con la historia. La castaña sintió un leve calorcito en su mano, ya volvía el ciclo, estaba entrando a su periodo de fertilidad. Tenía una segunda oportunidad. Sintió la risa del rubio y su mano afirmando suavemente la suya. Estaban rompiendo montones de reglas, se suponía que eran amigos con derecho- estas bien- la voz de Draco la sacó de sus pensamientos

-sí, solo pensaba- era malo permitir todo eso?- vamos por unos dulces- le pidió

-vamos- dijo él yendo hasta un carrito. Siguieron paseando, la castaña olvido sus preocupaciones y disfruto de cada momento, volvería a estar en sus días fértiles, desde que comenzó con su campaña no había dejado de estar con el rubio. Sería tan fácil enamorarse, negó mentalmente, no debía perder su norte. Además debía tener presente que por una semana se separarían y podrían pasar muchas cosas en esa semana.

-vamos a mi departamento- le invito Draco

-claro- cenaron y se bañaron juntos. La castaña estaba apoyada en el pecho del chico recuperando el aliento después de hacerlo tres veces seguida, no había cuerpo que aguantase, se sintió cómoda y relajada. Se durmieron abrazados. Al día siguiente se despertó y sintió como Draco le daba un beso en la frente.

-buenos días bonita

-buenos días- sonrió ella besándolo, luego miró el reloj- me debo ir, tengo un paciente a las nueve con treinta- se levantó y se vistió

-nos vemos hoy?

-no puedo, es el cumpleaños de Ron- comentó sin notar la cara que coloco el rubio al oír el nombre del chico- iremos con las chicas a verlo jugar quidditch y luego a su fiesta sorpresa

-pensé que no te gustaba el quidditch

-y no me gusta, pero es mi amigo e iré apoyarlo, adivina quien irá con nosotras?- le miró sonriendo

-soy malo adivinando

-eres aguafiestas- hizo una mueca para luego sonreír nuevamente- te diré entonces, vendrá Pansy

-se están volviendo amiga- sonrió el chico- deberé preocuparme que te lleve por malos pasos

-no digas eso, es muy buena- le dijo la chica colocándose las botas

\- a ella le encanta, siempre asiste a los campeonatos, a veces nos obliga a acompañarla- sonrió el chico

-entonces la pasaremos bien. Otra cosa- se sentó en la cama- el lunes me iré a Escocia

-por qué?

-iré a un seminario- le comento- y quería hablar contigo, si quieres que nos demos una pausa

-a que te refieres?

-si por esa semana deseas dejar lo nuestro y quieres estar con otra chica, preferiría que me lo dijeras- había preparado un discurso, pero no sonó tan bien como le salía frente al espejo- quiero que seamos sincero- miró al chico quien no decía nada

-te verás con alguien allá?

-no, pero sé que tú…

-cuando te visitó Nancy te dijo mucho más de lo que me hiciste notar, cierto

-sí, pero no te juzgo, solo quiero que vayamos con la verdad, si me dices que saldrás con otras no diré nada. Pero prefiero saberlo.

-no lo hare- se sentó en la cama- si me dices que viajaras por una semana y mantener lo nuestro, bien hagámoslo- le tomo la mano- no es tan difícil hacer celibato por una semana.

-no te sientas presionado

-tranquila- le beso- nos alcanzaremos a ver antes que te marches?

-te parece el domingo, mañana iré donde mamá

-ven almorzar, seré tu cocinero- volvió a besarla

-bien, me voy, debo darle de comer a Yang- le sonrió ya lista para irse- nos vemos el domingo

-nos vemos- Draco vio como se marchaba. Luego vio hacia la ciudad tratando de no pensar. Se repitió muchas veces que no estaba enamorado, solo era que había encontrado una buna compañera.

OOOoooOOOOO

**Channn chan!  
nos estamos leyendo ;)**


	7. Cambio de planes

**Hola a todos!  
Nuevamente les agradezco que sigan la historia. Tarde más de lo normal porque no lograba darle un final al capítulo, así que una vez cumplido mi objetivo le entrego este nuevo cap.  
un abrazo para todos, y sigan comentando, espero no volver a tardar.**

**Capitulo 7: Cambio de planes**

Hermione se sentía casi sorda con la bulla que había en las graderías. Veía como Luna y Pansy saltaban emocionadas y participaba de los cantos, ella estaba congelada hasta los huesos y miraba con el corazón en la mano cada jugada, las de Ron como la de los otros jugadores. Tenía los nervios a flor de piel. Pero pese a todo recordó sus días en Hogwarts cuando animaba a Griffindor junto a sus compañeros… recordó el último juego de su séptimo año, había sido entre su casa y la de Slytherin. Ahora que lo pensaba ese fue un juego distinto o por lo menos para ella. Recordó un par de ojos grises le miraron, un guiño… lo había olvidado. Draco le había guiñado un ojo antes de comenzar el juego, durante partido estuvo mirándolo, pensó que su imaginación le había jugado una mala pasada, pero al terminar el partido, Griffindor había resultado campeón y no por atrapar la snitch dorada, sino por los muchos puntos que habían hecho el equipo, ya que la bola dorada la había atrapado el rubio. Quien volvió a mirarla. La castaña que estaba de pie se sintió mareada y se sentó. Por qué lo había olvidado? Ah! Verdad, después de eso Ron se le declaro y ella le correspondió, posterior a eso nunca más vio al rubio nuevamente hasta ahora.

-Hermione estas bien- Luna se le acerco- que te sucede- le seco una lagrima. Su amiga la miraba preocupada

-qué?- la castaña sonrió y negó-solo es una mugre- se restregó los ojos- ve- le dijo- iré por un jugo

-segura?

-si

-sucede algo?- se acerco Pansy

-no, me dio sed y eso que no estoy gritando- rio la castaña-quieren algo?

-ya- asintió la morena- me traes un agua sin gas

-claro, Luna- miró a su amiga suplicándole que le siguiera la corriente

-un jugo de manzana

-bien, vengo luego- Hermione se hizo paso entre las personas. Vinieron ella cada momento que compartió con Draco no los de ahora, sino los que vivió siendo enemigos, en la guerra y luego compañeros. Recordó cómo se entretenía hablando con él. Y pese a que nunca estaban solos ella sentía su compañía distinta. Le había adjudicado que las pullas que se lanzaban le entretenían y la desafían a tener siempre palabras en sus labios para devolvérselas.

-señorita- un joven la atendió- desea algo?- vio que había llegado por inercia al puesto de bebidas

-sí, una agua sin gas, un jugo de manzana y una limonada

-claro- el chico fue a buscar su pedido, la castaña sacó su monedero, cancelo y se llevo las bebidas. Sonó un silbato que daba señal del término del juego, la castaña se quedo de pie cerca de un punto de encuentro, para ubicar a sus amigas.

-… y así termino el partido solicitamos…

-hola- una mujer rubia con figura de modelo se le acerco, junto a ella iba la mujer que le había visitado, Nancy- eres Hermione?- la rubia miró a la morena que asintió

-hola Nancy- saludo la castaña- creo que no tenemos el gusto de conocernos

-no, me llamo Olivia- le dio la mano- por lo que supe sales con Draco

-mmm… creo que no es de tu incumbencia, como le dije a Nancy- la morena se alejo y no participó de la conversación

-no querida, claro que nos importa. Entre un circulo secreto tenemos claves para esto. Nadie se acerca al Dragón sin autorización

-autorización de quien? De ti?

-eres una gatita de filosos dientes- ronroneo la mujer sin quitar su sonrisa

-creo que todas hemos venido a ver el juego, si me permite- la castaña vio que esta mujer era trigo de otro costal

-solo te diré una cosa, no más de tres mese puedes estar con él

-por qué, me lanzaran un maleficio?

-no, pero él no lo resistirá, la fidelidad no está en su ADN – le sonrió- no sueñes con nada, no es un hombre de promesas menos de cumplirlas

-no las espero- negó Hermione mirándola- si salgo con él es porque ambos así lo queremos, si decidimos lo dejaremos

-Olivia?- la voz de Pansy se escucho a lo lejos, Hermione vio como se acercaba corriendo. Nancy había volado hace rato dejando a la rubia sola

-Pansy, querida- ni se inmuto la mujer- justo llegas, estaba hablando con Hermione sobre algunas cosillas- sonrió

-bien, espero que hayan terminado, porque ahora yo quiero hablar unas cosillas contigo- por primera vez la rubia dejo de sonreír

-es que…

-nada, vamos- Hermione vio como la morena se la llevo, que les enseñaban a los Slytherin para atemorizar a las personas

-estas bien?- Luna se le acerco, ya que no había corrido como la morena

-sí, es solo una admiradora de Draco- sonrió la castaña

-no pregunto por ella, sino por lo de antes

-ah! Solo recordé cosas del pasado. Pero como dice el dicho pasado pisado- rio sin humor, pero vio como su amiga no le seguía- no te preocupes, solo que están pasando cosas y me siento un poco abrumada, nada malo

-cuando quieras podemos hablar- le tomo la mano- sabes que te quiero?- le pregunto su amiga

-sí, como te quiero yo

-se darán el beso o no?- pregunto Pansy con tono burlón

-no- negó seria Luna- Hermione nunca me lo ha permitido- esto hizo que las tres rieran

OOOoooOOOoooOOO

Pese a la insistencia de Luna y Hermione, Pansy se negó acompañarlas al cumpleaños de Ron, y no fue por el chico, éste le había saludado con alegría y sorpresa cuando la vio, incluso le invitó a ir a otro partido. Tampoco le pregunto a la castaña sobre qué cosas había hablado con Olivia. Hermione compartió y rio en el cumpleaños del pelirrojo. Era una gran fiesta. En un momento de la noche se había quedado dormida en uno de los sillones, fue despertada por Luna.

-te sientes bien?

-sí, me siento cansada- comento la castaña aun medio dormida. Saco su celular y vio que tenía un mensaje del rubio_Cuando puedas ven, debemos conversar_

Muchos pensamientos se le vinieron a la mente, lo más obvio es que Pansy le comento sobre Olivia. Que sucedería, daría por terminado todo, cambiarían las reglas, le haría promesas o … no se le ocurría nada más. Pero no pensaba que fuese para darle el beso de las buenas noches.

-algo malo?- había olvidado a Luna

-no, solo es Draco. Tengo romadizo – saco una servilleta- creo que me resfriare y justo cuando viajare

-cuando te vas?

-el lunes

-le comentaste a Draco?

-si- bostezo- quedo todo bien entre él y yo. Me iré tengo mucho sueño y esta fiesta va para largo, mañana iré a dejar a Yang donde mi mamá y luego estaré con ella.

-bien, quieres que te acompañe

-no, quédate, hablamos el lunes me iré desde la clínica

-bien- se abrazaron. La castaña se despidió de todos a los que vio y se fue. Por un momento dudo y pensó en ir donde el rubio pero tenía muchos por pensar antes de verlo.

OOOOoooOOOOOooo

-te sientes bien- le pregunto su madre

-sí, solo me siento cansada, creo que me resfriaré- comento, le lanzo una pelota a su perro, el que salió corriendo para atraparla

-te ha ido bien?

-sí, eh… salgo con alguien

-ya lo sospechaba yo, es doctor igual que tú?

-no, trabaja en una empresa

-que bien, y se conocen hace mucho?

-sí, desde el colegio, es un antiguo compañero

-vaya, no será el chico que te hacia rabiar?

-cómo lo sabes?- le pregunto sorprendida

-porque siempre el niño que molesta en el colegio es porque algo oculta, además yo lo vi cuando te graduaste y estaba distinto contigo

-distinto cómo?

-más caballero, preocupado y te veía de una forma distinta… no sé, con amor?

-no digas eso, ni ahora, solo salimos pero no es nada serio-negó la chica volviendo a tirar la pelota de Yang

-no te cierres tan rápido- le aconsejó su madre- el amor llega, no pregunta, no avisa, ni pide permiso. Puede que en nuestra mente planeemos montones de cosas, pero es el corazón quien decide, muchas veces perece que se equivoca. Pero el corazón tiene mejor ojo que nosotros. Te he contado como conocí a tu padre?

-hace tiempo- comento ella acomodándose- pero hazlo de nuevo

-cuando estábamos en la universidad yo estaba muy enamorada de un amigo de tu padre. Nunca me dio señales de que me correspondiera. En un acto estúpido me acerque a tu padre, para así lograr mi objetivo. Termino en que nos hicimos amigos con Robert, después de un tiempo olvide mis sentimientos por el otro joven. Y seguí con mi vida. Un día de la nada este otro chico se me acerco y me invito a salir. Yo acepte, pensando que porqué no aceptar. Lo que no sabía era que Robert le había dicho a su supuesto amigo que yo le gustaba. Pero en toda la cita siempre pensé en tu padre. Me decía, Robert nunca ríe de forma tonta, siempre dice lo justo, tal vez no sea tan temerario, pero es cariñoso. En un momento este muchacho me quiso besar pero algo me hizo sentir que no era correcto y me aleje. Me saco en cara que yo le había seguido y que incluso me hice amiga de Robert por él. Me sorprendí, esa había sido yo y no me gusto. Me fui de allí sintiéndome culpable, por un tiempo no le hable a tu padre, lo evitaba, hasta que un día me obligo explicarle que me sucedía. Le conté llorando que me sentía culpable por lo que había hecho. Que hiciste? Me pregunto sereno. Solté todo entre lágrimas. Y solo me pregunto si había valido la pena. Le dije que sí, que lo había valido. Recuerdo su rostro se entristeció. Y fue en ese momento que mi corazón tomo el mando y le dije, valió _la pena porque gracias a eso te conocí a ti y me enamore profundamente de alguien que vale la pena_. Nos abrazamos y desde ahí que nunca más nos separamos- la mamá de la castaña suspiro y se seco una lagrima, vio como su hija también se limpiaba algunas lagrimas- quiero que entiendas, que muchas veces nuestras intenciones y deseos son distintos y no van sincronizados con nuestro corazón. Verás que si le das el mando no fallaras

-espero que así sea- comento la chica- espero poder saber cuándo pasarle el mando- ninguna de las dos volvió a comentar sobre el rubio.

OOOOoooOOOO

Hermione llegó a su departamento en la noche y vio que tenía cinco llamadas perdidas de Draco, había dejado su celular en silencio. Le llamo, al cuarto tono contesto.

-hola… si, tenía el celular en silencio… no lo olvidare (sonrió)… estás en tu departamento?... oh, está todo bien?... necesita algo…bueno…ah, no te preocupes, deberé probar la comida del chef otro día… claro, nos vemos el lunes en la mañana, iré a la clínica… de allí saldré en un traslador para Escocia… espero que todo este bien… nos vemos… adiós- la castaña corto y se desanimo al saber que mañana no se juntaría con el rubio. Le había dicho que había ocurrido un asunto urgente que resolver en su familia, le tranquilizo señalándole que no era grave, pero debería estar en su casa por todo el fin de semana. Suspiro, lo vería el lunes antes de irse. Había programado el traslador a las nueve de la mañana.

Miró su departamento y se sintió sola, sin Yang, sin nadie. Suspiro y se fue hacia su cama se sentía cansada y desganada. Se quedo dormida profundamente.

OOOOoooOOO

-llevas todo- le pregunto Ginny

-sí, acá- golpeo un bolso pequeño

-gracias a tu hechizo puedo ir libremente haciendo compras- sonrió la pelirroja

-pobre Harry-comento Luna

-qué?

-nada- rio la rubia

-más te vale- sonrió la chica-vendrá Draco?

\- se supone- la castaña miró el reloj le faltaba quince minutos- ayer le envié un mensaje diciéndole la hora de salida

-espero que alcance a llegar- comento Luna- toma- le dio una hoja- acá escribí algunos lugares que valen la pena visitar- la castaña miro la hoja y enarco una ceja

-Luna solo es una semana, para esto necesitaría un mes- sonrió

-están ordenados desde los mejores hasta los que pueden esperar para una próxima vez

-recuerda que también irá a estudiar

-cierto- asintió la castaña- no todo es de placer- miró el reloj, cinco minutos

-tranquila- le dijo Ginny- debe haberle paso algo

-que- pregunto asustada

-no malo, solo se atraso?

-bueno- hizo una mueca- nos podremos comunicar por celular- sonrió

-allá habrá señal?- le pregunto Luna

\- no lo sé- tomo el traslador- por lechuza?

-bueno, sino señales de humo- rio la pelirroja- siempre y cuando no llueva

-es hora- dijo Hermione miró la puerta, negó- nos vemos, en siete días

-porque no vuelves antes

-quiero conocer, tengo una lista de lugares- le sonrió a Luna- estamos hablando, adiós- desapareció de su oficina

-Hermione- entró Draco agitado

-serán protagonistas de una novela trágica?- comento Luna pensativa

-se acaba de ir- se encogió de hombros la pelirroja- has llegado tarde por – miró el reloj- diez segundos

-oh- el chico asintió- la tendré que llamar

-creo que no habrá señal por allá- agrego Ginny

-definitivamente ustedes son personajes trágicos- Luna se acerco al chico- por nada del mundo bebas veneno

-ah

-estoy leyendo Romeo y Julieta, fascinante como es el comportamiento del amor juvenil- asintió estudiándolo

-como diga- dijo el rubio sin entenderla

-tranquilo, desde que es psicóloga sus ideas se han trasladado desde lo mágico hasta las conductas de las personas- susurro- para ella todos somos sujetos de observación

-te escucho – se quejo Luna- me debo ir, tengo un paciente ahora mismo. Nos vemos- salió de la oficina de la castaña

-te dejo, siéntete cómodo- le dijo la pelirroja- recupera el aliento, nos vemos- también salió

Draco se sentó en la silla que miraba hacia el escritorio de la castaña, suspiro cansado. Debido a que su padre le había dado un ataque se vio imposibilitado de ver o hablar tranquilamente con la chica. Tenía pendiente la conversación que tuvo con Olivia, su almuerzo y su despedida. Por no haber dormido nada, el sueño le había cobrado y lamentablemente una cabezadita resulto en quedarse dormido hasta hace diez minutos atrás. Bueno, no es que se hubiese ido fuera del planeta, podía él viajar y darle una sorpresa o comunicarse con ella de alguna forma. Sonó su celular, sonrió pero se borró su sonrisa al ver que era Theo.

-dime… qué?... malditos! …pero… iré ahora- colgó, nada era fácil, le dolió la cabeza. Salió de la oficina de la castaña para ir a su empresa.

OOOOoooOOO  
-buenos días-le saludo una mujer joven de rostro redondo y mejillas sonrosadas por el frío- mi nombre es Aila, le doy la bienvenida al hotel Balmoral en Inverness, localidad donde puede encontrar al famoso monstro del lago Ness.

-hola, gracias. Debe ser increíble conocer al mostro del lago- contesto la castaña

-ya tendrá tiempo para verlo, gracias a un hechizo los muggle no lo ven, del todo, a veces falla el hechizo- se encogió de hombros sonriendo- pase por acá- le enseño una gran entrada- la llevare a su cuarto. No ha tenido inconveniente?

-no, todo ha ido bien. Señorita Aila, según el programa el seminario da comienzo a las dos

-sí, le indicaré como llegar al comedor y a otras dependencia del hotel. Puede llamarme Aila- le sonrió. Sacó un manojo de llaves y abrió una puerta- costumbres del hotel- señalo las llaves- pase- Hermione entro a un lugar de ensueño, había una chimenea, con un sillón frente a esta, una cama gigante con un hermoso dosel de madera labrada. Su ventana daba hacia un bello jardín

-es hermoso

-me alegro que le guste, si gusta podemos ver el hotel ahora o luego que se acomode

-eh… veámoslo ahora, dejare el bolso

-bien, pase por acá- se devolvieron por el mismo pasillo, la castaña observo que los cuadro también tenían movimientos, algunas personas le saludaba otras solo la miraban con curiosidad. Aila le mostro todo el lugar, comedores, biblioteca, señalando que poseía antiguos manuscritos. El salón donde se daría el seminario. Todo era hermoso. Le mostro donde estaban las lechuzas que estaban al servicio de los huéspedes, pero todas eran muy viejas. Hermione pensó que podría provocar la muerte de una si la hacía viajar hasta Londres

-y teléfonos públicos?

-lamentablemente en el hotel no tenemos- dijo preocupada la mujer- pero en el pueblo más cercano deberá haber, tampoco contamos con señal telefónica ni internet. Tratamos de mantener las costumbres de antes, si me entiende

-claro, iré al pueblo si debo hablar, gracias

-desea que le ayude en algo más

-no, gracias. Iré a mi cuarto- se despidieron, la castaña se fue a su cuarto y ordeno su vestuario. Era temprano y quedaba tiempo para el almuerzo decidió ir a la biblioteca para ver qué libro podía encontrar. Al llegar encontró el lugar oscuro, pero al entrar se fueron encendiendo las velas hasta que se ilumino todo el lugar, fue mirando los estantes vio que todos los libros eran muy antiguos, casi daba miedo tomarlos. Uno de ellos le causo curiosidad, había una serpiente grabada en su lomo. Sacó el libro _La magia de sanar_ se fue hacia una mesa de estudio y comenzó a ver las páginas del libros, hablaba de muchos temas, desde sanaciones simples hasta algunas complejas. Había dibujos, se notaba la antigüedad por la forma de expresarse, los términos y algunos temas. Pero servía para sanar maldiciones muy fuertes. Leyó gran parte del texto hasta que sintió un leve mareo. Miro la hora era justo la hora de almorzar y recordó que no había desayunado. Se levantó y coloco un separador de cuero entre las páginas. Aila había señalado que tenía libertad de tomar los libros y llevarlo a su cuarto, ya que el hotel tenía un hechizo que no permitía que estos abandonasen el lugar, ósea que no se lo podría robar ni nada. Sonrió, solo era una pequeña lectura. Dejo el libro en su cuarto y se fue hacia el comedor, éste estaba lleno. En el tiempo que estuvo en la biblioteca llegaron otros medimagos de muchos lugares de Europa como de otros continentes. Ubico un lugar desocupado y tomo asiento pareció un menú cuando eligió su almuerzo este apareció frente a ella

-hola- le saludo una mujer oriental- puedo sentarme

-hola, claro. Me llamo Hermione

-gracias, mi nombre es Bae Su Ji, pero dime Su Ji, soy de Corea- sonrió

-vaya genial, pero vives acá o has viajado desde allá

-vivo en Francia- comento leyendo el menú, apareció su almuerzo- hace unos diez años, mi esposo es de allí

-manejar tres idiomas, debe ser muy útil

-a veces- rio- pero cuando me enojo termino hablando los tres, mi esposo es el más contento ya que se escusa que no me entienda- las dos rieron

-puedo sentarme- dijo un hombre bastante guapo

-claro- dijeron ambas un poco deslumbradas

-vinieron juntas?- pregunto el chico- oh! que falta de educación me llamo Mark Brandt, soy de Alemania, un gusto

-hola me llamo Bae Su Ji, pero puedes llamarme Su Ji

-de Corea?

-sí, aunque vivió en Francia actualmente

-genial, y tú?

-Hermione Granger de Inglaterra

-una de la heroínas?-dijo Su Ji asombrada

-una celebridad!- comento Mark

-nada de eso, solo fui una de tantas personas que lucho- sonrió avergonzada

-te puedo hacer una consulta- dijo Mark en susurro

-qué sería?

-conoce a Draco Malfoy?

-si- asintió- fuimos compañeros en el colegio

-mi novio no me creerá cuando le cuente que te conocí- aplaudió- si algún día puedes me consigues un autógrafo de él?

\- claro- sonrió

-sabes si tiene novia?-pregunto animado el chico

-sale con alguien- se sonrojo

-no! Sale contigo?- abrió los ojos- que romántico!

-cuando se cansan- pregunto Su Ji

-qué? No, salimos hace poco, no es nada del otro mundo como para planear una boda

-hacen un bella pareja- comento el chico- tienen mi apoyo

-eh, gracias

\- hola!- saludo de forma entusiasta una chica- me llamo Holly Nell, puedo sentarme

-claro- dijeron todos

-bienvenida- le dijo Mark deslumbrándola pero a medida que fue entrando en la conversación se dio cuenta de que Mark era gay y tenía novio. Cada uno compartió un poco de su trabajo y su vida. Holly, que se veía muy joven resulto que era mayor que la castaña, pero su carácter y lo menuda que era la hacía ver mucho más joven. Su Ji era la mayor del cuarteto tenía dos hijos, de diez y siete años. Mark, era el más joven, pese a ser alemán trabajaba en Japón, primero porque su novio era de allí y segundo porque la cultura oriental era más abierta de pensamiento y tenía mucha tecnología. Después del almuerzo se retiraron y quedaron de verse en el seminario. Pero entre tantas personas Hermione solo se encontró con Mark y con él se sentó y compartieron algunas preguntas e informaciones. Ambos descubrieron sus capacidades profesionales. La castaña pese a que estaba entretenida en el seminario se sentía agotada y con sueño, lo adjudico a que no había dormido muy bien. Una vez terminado la charla se les invito a acercarse al comedor para la cena. Mientras iban caminando Hermione se percato que ya estaba oscuro, sin darse cuenta había estado cinco horas en el seminario. Esta vez se encontraron con los demás en el comedor y se sentaron juntos.

-no he podido dejar de percatarme que tienes un hermoso anillo- comento Mark

-gracias- comento la castaña

-me parece conocido- comento Su Ji

-en serio, de donde?- pregunto Hermione

-creo que lo vi en alguno de mis libros- comento pensativa- lo buscare y te lo muestro

-gracias

-alguno sabe dónde puedo hacer una llamada- pregunto Holly

-la señorita que me recibió me dijo que en el pueblo más cercano- comento el chico- podemos ir juntos

-yo también quiero ir- dijeron Su Ji y Hermione a la vez, sonriendo

-quede de llamar a mi esposo e hijos

-y tu llamaras a tu novio- le pregunto Holly, que ya estaba al tanto de todo.

-y a mi madre y a mis amigos- agrego sonrojada

-vamos señoritas, que no se nos haga más tarde- los cuatro se levantaron y se fueron rumbo hacia el pueblo, que estaba más allá de lo que imaginaba. Ya era de noche y como a ellos a la mayoría de las personas se le ocurrió hablar a sus familiares, por lo que debieron de hacer una fila de media hora para realizar una llamada. La castaña tuvo que elegir y opto por llamar a su madre y pedirle a ella que les avisara a las chicas que ella estaba bien y que tenía dificultades para comunicarse ya que los teléfonos escaseaban. Lamento no poder llamar a Draco.

-quieres hacer la fila de nuevo-le pregunto Mark

-no te preocupes, le llamaré mañana

-no dejes para mañana lo que puedes hacer hoy- le guiño un ojo -chicas llamaremos una vez más si quieren se adelantan- dijo él

-iremos por un café- dijo Holly-nos vemos en el hotel

-ya- dijo el chico, se despidieron

-no debes molestarte

-no es molestia- le sonrió- así después le pedirás a Draco que me dé un autógrafo

-claro

-no le molestará?

-qué?- le pregunto la chica

-que le pidas un autógrafo para mí- pregunto dudoso el chico

-no creo, Draco tiene una beta de estrella de cine, le subirás el ego- le sonrió para tranquilizarlo

-es un poco difícil aceptar la mirada de reproche de la gente, aunque debo aclarar que he tenido suerte y me he encontrado personas muy buenas. Los padres de Kai, son muy buenos, mucho mejor que los míos

-no hablas con tus padres?

-no, ellos no me aceptan por lo que cortaron lazos conmigo- se desánimos, ver a un chico alto, rubio, cabello de color trigo, ojos celeste claros y cara de actor de cine era todo un deleite y ahora mismo era la imagen de un ángel caído. Hermione se dio cuenta que muchas chicas lo miraban y le veían a ella con cara de odio. Se pregunto si esto sucedía cuando salía con el rubio.

-quédate tranquilo, tus padres reflexionaran y sabrán que se equivocaron al alejarte, eres su hijo

-gracias- le abrazo por los hombros- desde que te vi me enamore de ti- le guiño un ojo- lástima que lo nuestro no pueda ser- se encogió de hombros- me gustan los orientales- sonrió de lado. La castaña agradeció que las miradas no fueran armas, ya estaría fulminada- hemos llegado

-cierto, gracias- colocó el dinero y espero que el rubio le contestará. Por un momento pensó que no lo encontraría, hasta que escucho su voz al otro lado de la línea, no pudo evitar emocionarse hasta las lagrimas, su garganta se cerro

-Que pasa- le pregunto Mark preocupado, viendo las lagrimas de la chica- te dijo algo- vio que la castaña negaba con el teléfono en la mano, escuchaba la voz de un hombre llamando a contestar _Alo, hay alguien ahí?-_ le quito el auricular- alo?... mi nombre es Mark… eh… usted es Draco Malfoy?... un gusto, usted no me conoce… soy medimago y soy compañero de Hermione… qué? Si… ella está bien… tranquilo (vio que la castaña le hizo un gesto para que le diera el teléfono, ya que se había recuperado)

-hola… es un compañero…no… nos conocimos hoy… un poco congestionada…soy humano…porque se me seco la garganta… bien, es un lugar bonito…me cuidaré, como están todos en tu familia?... que bueno… no te preocupes… tranquilo podemos hablar cuando vuelva… en siete días… porque quiero conocer… no es mucho… me cuidaré… ah? Por qué… bueno, nos seas pesado… mmm a veces lo eres… bueno, nos vemos (ya llevaba colocando varia monedas) quiere hablar contigo- le paso el teléfono- pero si no quieres

-claro que si- tomo el teléfono el chico- alo?... ah… sí, señor… que?... no…no… tengo novio… si…me encantaría(Mark sonrió, haciendo salir más de un suspiro) claro… gracias! Que descanse. Toma- le devolvió el teléfono- se quiere despedir

-que le has dicho?... más te vale… yo también… nos vemos un abrazo- colgó- no te ha dicho nada malo?

-no, creo que cuando supo que era gay le agrade más, incluso me invito a cenar junto con Kai y contigo, es un poco posesivo?

-mm…no, es egocéntrico a morir- sonrió- vamos

-vamos

-una vez más gracias

-no te preocupes, podré contarle la próxima vez a Kai que he hablado con Draco Malfoy

-cómo sabes de todo sobre los héroes, fue una gran noticia, pero? No sé…

-en Japón son una celebridad, incluso hay mangas donde están reflejadas sus historias, y figuras de acción

-de verdad?

-sí, aunque Draco, Blaise y Theo son más populares, también Pansy y qué decir de Harry Potter y Ron

-vaya- comento sorprendida la chica

-sí. Pero ellos son famosos porque son personajes más públicos que ustedes. Ginny y Luna se ven muy poco en revista y esas cosas. Y tú debes ser muy reservada, o no?

-claro, después de vivir unas cuantas experiencias- se quejo la chica haciendo memoria sobre lo que vivió gracias a Rita Skeeter

-si la gente supiera sobre tu relación con Draco…

-crees que me odiarían?

-no! Para nada, te amarían, eres la imagen de todo lo bueno y perfecto, le pediré a Kai que me mande algunas cosas para que las veas. Y Draco es por sobre todo el príncipe de las serpientes, es un chico todo malo que el amor lo cambio

-no creo- rio la chica- él cambio antes

-oh, pero sería tan romántico- dijo el chico- hemos llegado, te dejaré en tu cuarto

-no te molestes

-le prometí a Draco que cuidaría de ti

-no debes hacerle caso

-claro que si, así obtendré mi autógrafo incluso una foto con él. No quiero abusar de tu amistad

-tranquilo- le dio unas palmaditas- tengo curiosidad por algo

-qué?

-porque no me has preguntado sobre lo que me sucedió antes de hablar con Draco

-supuse que te has emocionado, fue así, o no?

-creo que sí, no estoy del todo segura

-no le des vuelta- le recomendó el chico- muchas veces nuestras emociones son más rápidas que nuestro razonamiento, y es por algo- le abrazo por los hombros con familiaridad

Los días restantes estuvieron llenos de actividades, conferencias de grandes medimagos, ferias de productos para mejorar el desarrollo de cada área. Clases prácticas de pociones. La castaña disfrutaba de cada una de las actividades y de las lecturas de los libros, ya llevaba leído más de diez libros y todos eran iguales o mejor que el anterior. Lo malo fue que pasaba frío gran parte del día, solo en la noche se aseguraba de colocar leños para que su chimenea estuviese siempre encendida.

-siempre llevas guantes- comento Holly

-tengo las manos como tempano, pero hoy iré a una clase práctica y como ultimo día quiero aprovecharla, así que deberé renunciar a mis guantes

-a que clase te inscribiste?- preguntó Mark

-plantas medicinales

-genial, yo también- dijo él

-yo estaré en medimagos actualizados- dijo Holly

-yo también me inscribí ahí –dijo Su Ji

-genial estaremos juntas

Los chicos estaban sentados frente a unos mesones observando plantas y anotando algunos datos. Cuando la clase termino fueron a lavarse las manos.

-es idea mía o tu anillo tenia la piedra de color rojo

-sí, así es

-pero ahora esta rosa- Mark le mostro el anillo

OOOoooOOO

-si gusta le acompaño a los jardines

-gracias- dijo educadamente el rubio

-hemos llegado justo al termino de la última actividad- dijo la mujer- si camina por el sendero podrá encontrar a su novia

-gracias- Draco se fue caminando entre grandes arbustos y árboles, cuando vio como muchas personas pasaban hacia el hotel. Por un momento pensó que tal vez la chica ya se hubiese ido, pero conociéndola se quedaría hasta el último por terminar lo que estuviese haciendo. Se dirigió hacia donde provenían las personas. Diviso la cabellera castaña de Hermione, quien estaba hablando junto a un chico alto, rubio y guapo. Enarco una ceja. Vio que iban rumbo hacia una fuente, estaban conversando cuando el muchacho le tomo la mano con confianza y le hablaba. Estaba apretando los puños cuando vio como la chica se desmayaba. Olvido todo y corrió para verla.

-que le ha sucedido- se acerco

-Draco?- dijo el chico

-eres Mark?

-sí- Asintió asombrado mientras sostenía a la chica- un gusto

-luego hablamos, que le ha pasado?

-no lo sé- negó- estaba bien, la llevare a la enfermería.

-yo la llevo- le exigió quitándosela de los brazos- guíame hacia la enfermería

-claro

Los chicos llegaron a la enfermería y la dejaron en una camilla. Mark tomo los instrumentos para examinarla. Tuvo que tranquilizar a su vez a Draco para que le permitiera seguir con su revisión. Cuando estaba por concluir Hermione se comenzó a mover.

-Hermione- la castaña lo primero que vio fueron unos ojos grises

-Draco?

-sí, sorpresa…-dijo él, pero no agrego nada más al sentir como la castaña lo abrazaba- veo que me extrañabas

-no seas egocéntrico- sonrió ella, sin fijarse que algunas lagrimas rebalaban por sus mejillas

-está todo bien- le acaricio el rostro

-si- asintió

-debe ser tu estado que te hace tan sentimental

-que estado- pregunto el Draco, la castaña no alcanzo a pensar cuando escucho lo que ella supo al ver el anillo

-está embarazada, serán padres y yo he sido testigo de esto- Mark comento emocionado, sin percatarse que la pareja quedo congelada mientras se miraba

-embarazada… padres- susurro el chico

**OOOOOoooooOOOO**

**Un abrazo.  
Nos estamos leyendo**


	8. Papacitos

**Hola a todos!  
Agradezco sus mensajes y que coloquen la historia dentro de sus favoritos.**

**Lamento profundamente la tardanza (Ó.Ò) pero final de semestre es una locura.  
Les dejo un nuevo cap, espero lo disfruten  
nos vemos **

**Espero sus comentarios!  
ABRAZOS**

**Capitulo 8: Papacitos**

-Draco…yo

-vaya que sorpresa- dijo feliz Mark, dándole una sonrisa registrada- los dejare solos

-espera- le dijo la castaña, bajando de la camilla- no le comentes a nadie sobre esto

-está todo bien?- el chico se mostro por primera vez realmente preocupado

-tranquilo, nos veremos luego

-bien, avísame si necesitas algo

-claro, gracias- la chica cerró la puerta- desea hablar acá? O vamos para otro lado?

-…- la castaña vio como el chico esta sosteniéndose la cabeza

\- eh… Draco- se le iba acercar pero se arrepintió- necesitas tiempo, puedes quedarte acá por un momento, estaré en la biblioteca- salió sin esperar respuesta. Cuando iba hacia la biblioteca se encontró con Holly

-Hermione!- le saludo acercándose contenta- sucede algo?- se detuvo preocupada

-no, solo tengo algunas cosas por hacer- sonrió

-bien, te he traído lo que te comente

-qué sería?

-recuerdas que te dije que creí haber visto antes tu anillo?

-si- dijo asombrada la castaña

-pues este es el libro- le paso un texto azul- en algún viaje me lo compre y le tengo cierto cariño, así que te pido que lo cuides

-claro- asintió, viendo el libro casi como algo sagrado- te quedaras hasta mañana?

-sí, hoy es la cena de gala, iras?

-no lo sé- negó la castaña- gracias por el libro te lo devolveré mañana

-bueno, nos vemos- se despidió, yéndose alegre por el pasillo. Hermione se fue ansiosa hacia su cuarto y se sentó cerca de la chimenea, comenzó a devorar el libro. Entendió porque a Holly le encantaba era muy entretenida la lectura. El libro hablaba sobre distintos objetos y criaturas mágicas. Leyó de todo esperando encontrar alguna información sobre el anillo.

-acá está?- casi grito. Leyó sin detenerse dos veces el mismo capítulo. Cuando termino escucho la voz de Draco llamándola desde la puerta. Se levanto y le abrió.

-que te ha pasado- le pregunto el chico

-estaba leyendo

-me dijiste que estarías en la biblioteca y no te encontré- le reclamo

-lo olvide- se disculpo- me encontré con una compañera del seminario y me prestó un libro que deseaba leer- le mostro el libro azul- lamento haberte hecho perder el tiempo

-no me sorprende-dijo al ver el libro- no te preocupes, pero casi mato de cansancio a tu amigo- entro al cuarto de la castaña

-que le has hecho?- pregunto preocupada. Se asomo al pasillo y vio a Mark recuperando el aliento sentado en el pasillo-estas bien?

-si- dijo casi sin aliento- me ha hecho correr desde un bar del pueblo para llegar acá

-por qué?- miró a Draco

-debía encontrarte, y aquí no hay señal-mostro su celular- Nadie sabía donde dormías y las personas de recepción me negaron darme el número de tu habitación por la ley de privacidad- se sentó en la cama de la chica- así que recordé a tu amigo

-y como lo encontraste en el pueblo? Eso debe haber sido difícil

-no, un grupo de chicas me informo donde podía hallarlo- se encogió de hombros

-vaya!

-y una vez que me encontró me pregunto si sabia donde podías estar. Le dije que si no estás en la biblioteca estarías en tu cuarto. Y heme aquí- se levanto- siempre me encanta ayudar en los romance. Irás a la cena de gala?

-no lo sé, debo hacer algunas cosas- hizo una pequeña mueca, a lo que Mark le respondió levantándole los pulgares y dándole animo

-bueno, nos vemos- se despidió

-claro-cerró la puerta y se giro viendo al rubio- Como has podido traerle corriendo

\- no hemos terminado de conversar

-cierto- asintió suspirando mientras tomaba asiento frente a la chimenea

-hace un rato quede muy sorprendido- le comento paseándose en el cuarto- nunca pensé que quedarías embarazada, yo me he cuidando, tú también lo hacías, cierto?- le miró

-no- se mordió el labio- no lo hacía, sabía que tú te cuidabas, pero no tome ningún medio de precaución

-por qué no? eres la bruja más inteligente?- le miró con reproche- deseabas quedar embarazada?- susurro. Hermione solo asintió

-lo lamento- se le quebró la voz- lamento haberte metido en esto

-nunca te creí capaz de algo así, lo has hecho para atarme? Fue por algo que te dijo Nancy u Olivia?

-no, nadie me obligo ni me hizo tomar esta decisión- apretó el libro entre sus brazos- todo fue planeado por mí- comenzó hablarle sobre la tienda donde le dieron el anillo y cada una de las cosas que hizo. Omitió algunos detalles pero trato de explicar brevemente lo sucedido

-espera que cree esa historia del anillo?- soltó una risa marga- puedes inventar algo mejor, eres inteligente, o no?

-lo que te he dicho es la verdad, lamento que pases por esto

-por qué? Lo has logrado- le recrimino- estas embarazada, que esperara que dijera? Que te entregara un anillo y te llevase al altar?

-no- dijo limpiándose las lagrimas- esperaba que no te enterases

-qué?- le miró aun más sorprendido

-en mi plan original tú nunca ibas a saber sobre el bebé, deseaba un hijo, pero no un padre para él

-eres sorprendente, nunca te imagine egoísta

-lamento hacerte esto

-y si hubiese sido el elegido otro y no yo?

-no estaríamos viviendo esto- comento mirando las llamas- no deseaba obligarte a nada

-pues no lo has logrado y estoy en el mismo tren. Felicidades, serás madre y si me lo permites seré padre, aunque no lo deseaba

-no debes tomar la responsabilidad- le dijo ella mirándolo. Draco golpeo el dosel de la cama con el puño

-que deseas ahora? que te deje sola, que abandone a mi hijo?- le exigió exaltado- que quieres de mí?

-no esto- lloró- no verte así. No sabes cuánto espere encontrar el amor y tener una familia feliz como la de Harry. Pero para mí eso no es posible. Me dieron esto- le mostro el anillo- una posibilidad sin errores, eras tú. Intente no hacerlo, de no permitirlo, pero cuando estabas cerca no podía controlarme, luego… luego todo era lindo, simple, solo lo deje a la suerte y he ganado- siguió llorando- ahora no estoy sola

-nunca has estado sola, tienes a tus amigos, tu madre- le dijo tranquilo pero sin acercarse

-pero mis amigos tiene familia y yo perdí a mi padre y mamá no está del todo bien. Solo fui egoísta, quería asegurarme de tener a alguien. Lamento lo que estas pasando. Pero no me arrepiento del resultado, no me arrepiento de tener a un hijo en mi vientre

-aunque sea mío?

-como crees que te veo?

-casi como un semental- se sentó en la cama con los hombros caídos- me has usado para ser madre, pero no me agregabas en la ecuación

-lo siento- le miró- de verdad lamento hacerte sentir así. Si puedo hacer algo, menos dejar a mi hijo, lo haré

-debo pensar- le miró- me voy, nos vemos en Londres- se dirigió hacia la puerta y sin girarse- necesitas algo?

-no, gracias

-bien, nos vemos- salió del cuarto cerrando suavemente la puerta. La castaña se abrazo las piernas y lloró amargamente, le dolía el corazón. Después de unos minutos sintió unos golpes en la puerta, pensó que sería Draco. Pero vio que era solo un chico guapo, Mark estaba vestido de gala

-no irás?

-no tengo ánimos

-ha pasado algo malo

-sí, pero no te preocupes -suspiro- te ves muy guapo- trato de sonreír

-sí, pero quería ir con alguien guapa como yo y tú no irás

-gracias

-está todo bien?- le abrazo- dime qué puedo hacer por ti

-llévame a Londres- lloró- quiero estar en casa- le abrazo

-bien, tranquila pequeña que tus deseos se harán realidad

Gracias a que Mark tenía un traslador que podía utilizar libremente consiguió llevar a la castaña a Londres en menos de una hora. Le acompaño a su cuarto espero que se bañara y le dio un agua de manzanilla cuando la castaña se acostó.

-Quieres que llame a alguien?

-es muy tarde- se lamento

-si un amigo o amiga estuviese triste desearía saberlo para estar junto a él

-gracias, eres como un ángel- comento apretándole la mano que sostenía

-cierto- le sonrió haciéndolo más guapo- y a quienes llamó?

-puedes darme un pergamino?

-aquí esta- Hermione escribió breves notas a Ginny y a Luna, quienes en diez minutos estaban frente a la puerta. Mark las recibió

-vaya!- dijo Ginny como saludo

-deja de babear y pasemos- le exigió Luna- hola- le sonrió al chico

-hola, son Luna y Ginny?

-si- asintió la pelirroja

-pasen, Hermione está en su cuarto- las chicas entraron, vieron a su amiga, supieron inmediatamente que algo grande había sucedido. Hermione no se caracterizaba por expresar siempre sus emociones, ya que era muy racional en todos los aspectos. Las tres se quedaron en silencio abrazadas. Mark frente a tal acto de amistad se retiro y se fue a preparar un poco de té. Cuando regreso Hermione estaba contando lo sucedido con Draco, mucho de lo que decían no le calzaba, pero extrañamente presentía que Hermione era lo suficientemente correcta para hacer algo malo.

-les he traído té- el rubio anunció su llegada

-gracias, lamento haberte dejado al margen- dijo la castaña un poco más tranquila- chicas les presento a Mark Brandt, medimago

-vaya, no sabía que había medimagos tan guapos- comento la pelirroja- pareces modelo

-Ginny!- le reprocho Luna- no suele ser así- la disculpo

-tranquila, no me molesta, es más me sube el ego- rió el chico

\- Mark, estas chicas guapas son mis amigas Luna Lovegood y Ginny Potter

-un gusto conocerlas- se sentó en la cama junto a las chicas. Les comento sobre el fanatismo que existía en Japón sobre los héroes de la guerra, lo que hizo que Ginny enloqueciera de emoción y le pidió miniaturas de todos.

\- tengo una duda- comento Luna de pronto

-cuál- Hermione la miró

-por qué aún tienes el anillo?-todos miraron la mano de la castaña

-el libro- comento Hermione- un momento- se fue hacia su bolso- este libro me lo presto Holly, olvide que quede en devolvérselo

-mañana iré a Escocia para recoger mis cosas

-por Merlin no me fije que no trajiste nada

-no te estrese, iré por mis cosas y le llevo el libro a Holly

-muchas gracias. Ahora sobre el libro, acá señala sobre todo lo que se conoce del anillo. Existe desde hace siglos y hombre como mujeres han recibido este regalo

-disculpen lo entrometido, pero que hace el anillo- pregunto confundido el rubio. Las tres se miraron- no es necesario que me cuente

-no es eso- dijo Hermione- el asunto es que es una historia difícil de creer

-somos magos, que puede ser tan sorprendente?

-si te decimos que este anillo es capaz de señalar el amor de tu vida?- le pregunto Luna

-suplicaría por tenerlo- contesto sinceramente el chico

-eso mismo pensamos todas- dijo Ginny- este es el caso, solo que el objetivo era otro…

-tener un hijo?- pregunto él

-ahora entiendo porque se hicieron tan buenos amigos- comento la pelirroja- ambos son muy inteligente

-gracias-dijeron ambos riendo

-el anillo cambiaba de color- comento la castaña- en un principio era de color verde, pero cuando estuve cerca de quien sería el futuro padre se volvía rojo

-ese fue Draco?

-sí y cuando por ultimo quedé embarazada…

-rosa, por eso te desmayaste?- Mark se quedo literalmente con la boca abierta- por Merlín, esto es alucinante, nunca pensé que me sorprendiera algo así

-tus padres también son muggles?- le pregunto Hermione

-sí, los tuyos?

-también

-más cosas en común- asintió Luna tranquilamente

-cuando supieron que era gay le echaron la culpa a lo de ser magos, algo así como la magia te hace homosexual- se encogió de hombros, vio como Ginny estaba levemente sorprendida

-por eso eres tan perfecto- dijo maravillada. Mark rió

-soy igual que cualquier hombre

\- pero con un estilo de moda único- dijo la pelirroja a lo que Luna y Hermione asintieron- te cuidas tu piel, pelo, todo. Cuando te vi, pensé que eras modelo

-no, mi novio lo es. Él es japonés, llega el lunes, estaremos unas semanas en Londres. Pero nos estamos alejando de lo que nos estaba contando Hermione

-cierto- comento Luna. Las castaña conto todo lo que leyó en el libro, sobre que el anillo permanecería con ella hasta que el padre del bebé aceptara la paternidad

-ósea nunca hubieses podido ocultarlo por siempre- agrego Luna

-no querías que él supiese?- pregunto el rubio

-no, ese fue mi plan original

-lamento haber metido las patas al comentarle que estabas embarazada

-no te preocupes, no es tu culpa, sino mía. Desde un principio no estaba tan segura, pero además de lo que te hemos dicho a su vez el anillo tenia ciertos poderes, en mis días fértiles sentía un fuerte deseo sexual por Draco

-ósea que el anillo, te exige lograr el objetivo- se sorprendió le chico- es como si tuviese vida

-cierto, no lo había visto por ese lado. Tenía un plazo para lograrlo

-pero me apostaría que hubieses quedado embarazada igualmente

-así parece, según el libro, siempre las parejas quedan juntas. Muy pocas veces no hubo éxito

-que sucedió en esos pocos éxitos- pregunto Luna

-el hombre o mujer se negaba a tal punto y optaba por otra pareja

\- qué pasa si eso sucede- pregunto Ginny asustada

-se rompe el lazo y nunca más se vuelven a ver

-vaya- dijeron a coro

-que harás?- le pregunto Mark

\- no lo sé, ya he obligado a Draco a vivir muchas cosas, no le pediré que haga algo que no desea

-no te hagas creer que has hecho algo para obligarlo- le exigió la pelirroja

-cierto, tal vez no usaste medios de protección pero nunca hiciste trampa- agrego Luna- cuando tuviste la opción no la tomaste

-los bebés se hace de a dos- comento Mark- tú te cuidabas?

-no

-él?

-si

-alguna vez conversaron sobre la protección que cada uno usaba?

-no

-bien, no hay culpa, solo fue suerte- se encogió de hombros- yo gustoso puedo ser su padrino

-chico guapo debes colocarte a la fila- le dijo Luna, haciendo que todos se sorprendieran y rieran. Compartieron con el chico anécdotas de la guerra y también cosas tristes. El rubio le mostro fotos de Kai, de sus amigos y de otros lugares que había visitado.

Mark se quedo en habitación de invitados, Ginny se retiro para ir a ver a sus hijos y Luna se quedo a dormir junto a la castaña que bebió por orden de Mark una poción para no soñar.

ooooOOOooooOOOoooo

-HERMIONE!- golpeo la puerta Blaise

-tal vez no está-sugirió Theo- es lunes y puede que se haya ido a la consulta

-un momento- una voz masculina hablo desde adentro

-este malnacido estuvo acá todo este tiempo- se quejo Blaise sonriendo, pero guardaron silencio al ver un chico guapo con una toalla en el cabello y la camisa abierta

-quien es- pregunto Luna asomándose. Theo y Blaise quedaron con la boca abierta

-esta me las pagaras- grito el moreno lanzando un puño al rubio, quien lo esquivo rápidamente y de un solo movimiento lo dejo en el suelo

-eres Blaise Zabinne?

-Si- dijo con un hilo de voz – y tú?

-Mark- sonrió soltándole y estirando su mano para ayudarle a levantarse. Pero en un intento del moreno por volver a golpearlo lo arrojo nuevamente- no te quedarás tranquilo?

-creo que no lo hará- comento preocupada Luna- pasa Theo- le ofreció la mano- vienen a ver Hermione?

-no- dijo el chico sorprendido saludando a su novia - veníamos a saber si saben de Draco

-que le ha pasado- pregunto la castaña saliendo de su cuarto blanca como papel

-está bien- preguntaron los chicos

-no mucho- se quejo

-te daré unas yerbas- dijo Mark yendo a la cocina

-y este quien es- pregunto Blaise colocándose de pie, con el pensamiento de esta vez golpear al rubio

-es un amigo y medimago. No te preocupes Mark, llegaremos tarde

\- tranquila Kai me esperara, tú no. Por Dios si botas todo lo que comes- se fue hacia la cocina- además quieres ir conmigo

-donde irás? Y qué enfermedad tienes- dijo preocupado el moreno- te curaras?

-sí, tranquilo, solo es indigestión- miró a sus amigos para que no hablase- escuche que venían por Draco, no ha llegado?

-no- negó Theo, sospecho que algo ocultaba la castaña- lo último fue que viajo a Escocia para encontrarse contigo

-así fue, pero hemos peleado y él se fue, supuse que viajo de regreso, pero eso fue el mismo viernes

-tal vez se fue donde otro amigo?- dijo Luna- o fue donde su madre?

-no, ella fue quien nos pidió que lo buscásemos- la castaña se sintió mareada por lo que se sentó

-no sabría en qué lugar buscarlo- comento la chica preocupada

-tome, bebe esto- dijo el rubio, con la camisa cerrada y más ordenado, terminare de arreglarme

\- bueno- asintió la castaña pensativa- donde han ido a buscarlo?

-hemos partido acá, no contesta el celular, ni mensajes- se quejo Blaise- hoy teníamos una…- le interrumpió el sonido de su teléfono- es él- mostro la pantalla que decía _Huron albino-_ aló?... estábamos buscándote… en la casa de Hermione…claro, iremos para allá- colgó- vamos –le dijo al castaño. Los amigos se miraron significativamente

-nos vemos- se despidió Theo de Luna

-claro, cuídate-los chicos se fueron

\- ya se fueron los chicos?- se lamento Mark- y no les pedí ni si quiera un autógrafo

-tranquilo yo se los pido- dijo la rubia- vamos?

-claro

-segura que quiere acompañarme?- le pregunto el rubio a la castaña

-sí, hoy no iré a trabajar y no quiero quedarme todo el día acá, además iré en la tarde a la casa de mi madre.

-yo me retiro- le sonrió Luna, se acerco a la castaña que estaba sentada en el sillón- cualquier cosa llámame

-queda tranquila, estaré bien- le tranquilizo- solo espero que mi estomago se le pase las ganas de devolver todo- Luna se fue rumbo a la consulta.

-estoy listo- dijo Mark

-cómo haces para verte como un top model?- le pregunto Hermione

-es la actitud- sonrió

-si tú lo dice- dejo la taza sobre la mesa- ahora me siento mejor

-me alegro. Vamos- le ofreció el brazo

-claro

OOOOOoooooOOOOO

-dónde te había metido- dijo el moreno a modo de saludo

-descansando- se limito a decir el rubio, tomó unas carpetas- vamos- sin permitir que dijeran nada se fueron a la sala de junta. La reunión termino en menos de una hora. Draco se mostro impaciente y moliendo a preguntas a los demás empresarios. Los chicos trataron de bajar los ánimos, pero pese a todos los resultados habían sido muy ventajosos para su empresa.

-qué es lo que te sucede- le pregunto Theo- lo has hecho bien, pero por un momento pensé que mandarías todo al diablo

-casi lo hice- aseguro el rubio- me molesta que quisieran volver a negociar

-nunca pierdes la frialdad- comento Blaise- sucede algo? Hermione nos dijo que habían peleado-solo el moreno hacia preguntas incomodas

-les dijo por qué?-pregunto mientras les daba la espalda mirando hacia la ventana

-no- dijo Theo- solo le preguntamos por ti

-estaba con Luna y un chico que parece modelo pero es medimago

-debe ser Mark- dijo tranquilo

-supongo que lo conoces o no estarías tan tranquilo-comento Theo

-sí, lo conocí en Escocia

-quieres hablar sobre el problema- le pregunto Blaise

-no - negó girándose

-si podemos hacer algo por ti?- Draco miró a sus amigos

-alguno de ustedes se fija en los anillos que llevan las mujeres

-a que viene esa pregunta?- dijo confundido el moreno

-te refieres al que usa Hermione?- pregunto Theo

-te fijaste en su anillo?

\- sí, la primera vez que me fije en él fue cuando me encontré en un café con las chicas, ahí estaba de color verde. Pero el día que nos vimos en el pub estaba de color rojo y era el mismo anillo

-puede ser que sea el mismo que yo le vi, me fije porque era muy bonito y se veía antiguo, se lo vi cuando me atendió en la consulta y era verde no rojo- comento el moreno

-yo siempre lo vi rojo- dijo casi en susurro el rubio

-ósea que cambiaba de color –comento Theo

-ahora es de color rosa-les dijo

-y que significa?

-un momento-dijo Draco les quedo mirando-han escuchado de un anillo que indica con quien puedes unirte sin errar?

-no, he oído del lazo del destino, almas gemelas, medias naranjas, etc.- sonrió el moreno-anillos? Nada

-no- negó el castaño- podría averiguar

-bien-asintió- iré a ver a mis padres- Draco tomo su chaqueta- nos vemos –se retiro

-qué crees que sucedió?- pregunto Blaise a Theo

-no seas curioso- fue lo único que le dijo yéndose también

OOOOooooOOOO

-Draco!- Narcisa le abrazo

-madre, que pasa?

-nada- le sonrió- solo estoy feliz- miró detrás de él- has venido solo?- pregunto extrañada

-con quien pensaste que vendría?

-con Hermione. Debería traerla un día de estos. Ya le comentaste sobre la cena de gala?

-no, aun no lo hecho. Cómo esta padre?

-has peleado con ella- se lamento- que le has hecho?

-por qué supone que fue mi culpa, no podría haber sido ella?

-ella es una chica buena, nunca haría algo por que sí. Así que, qué les has hecho?

-solo fue una discusión, iré a saludar a padre mejor

-bueno, pero no lo dejes para luego, pídele disculpas pronto, no vaya a suceder que otro chico te la quite- negó la mujer. Entro a la biblioteca- cariño, llego nuestro hijo- Lucio le miró sonriendo a modo de saludo

-cómo han estado?- el rubio tomo asiento cerca de su padre

-bien, todo ha estado muy tranquilo- suspiro- si tuviéramos un nieto, pero sé que es luego- Draco se quedo congelado por un segundo

-buenas tardes amo Draco- saludo Wall- señora, les traigo té y tarta

-claro, sería estupendo- el elfo desapareció

-quería hacerles una consulta

-dinos- le alentó Narcisa

-conocen alguna leyenda que tenga relación con un anillo

-no-negó su madre- Lucius- el hombre quedo pensativo. Luego les pasó una nota: _Una vez escuche sobre una anillo que cambia de color, es eso lo que buscas?_

-si-asintió el rubio- qué más sabe

-_no mucho, lo escuche siendo pequeño pero no le puse mucha atención. Puedes preguntarle a un antiguo elfo -_ en eso llego Wall

-Wall, quién es el elfo que lleva más años acá?- le pregunto Draco

-eh… Nory, amo Draco

-puedes llamarlo

-claro- desapareció para luego de unos minutos regresar con un elfo- él es Nory, pero es un poco sordo

-entiendo- asintió el rubio ansioso- Nory, conoces alguna historia sobre una anillo que cambie de color- el elfo le quedo mirando como si no entendiese

-si me permiten gritar- solicito Wall

-claro- asintió Narcisa

-NORY!-el elfo miró a Wall- CONOCES ALGUNA HISTORIA SOBRE UN ANILLO QUE CAMBIE DE COLOR

-si- asintió el viejo elfo

-dile que nos la cuente- solicito el rubio

-CUENTASELA A LOS AMOS

-bien- asintió el elfo- cuando yo llegue a la mansión aun estaba vivo el amo Burtus Malfoy y en sus últimos días de su vida muchas veces me tocó atenderlo. En más de un momento me ordenó que buscase un bastardo Malfoy, me decía que debíamos eliminarlo para que no trajera la desgracia a la familia. No entendía mucho de que hablaba. Pero hubo una noche donde me dijo toda la historia. Me contó que su padre, Lucius Malfoy recibió un anillo extraño por parte de una anciana, le aseguró que el anillo le indicaría la mujer ideal para perpetuar la familia y la fortuna. Nunca se supo cómo el amo Lucius encontró a dicha mujer, pero esta era muggle, pese a los esfuerzos del amo la mujer uso malas artes para conquistarlo y quedar embarazada del él. El amo Lucius se negó a casarse con la mujer y a reconocer al hijo que ésta esperaba. Para solucionarlo tomó por esposa a una chica de sangre pura. Un año después nació el amo Brutus, quien supo de esta historia cuando su padre estando en su vejez quiso buscar a la mujer y al hijo que ella esperaba. El amo Brutus entro en cólera y encerró a su padre, ya anciano, en un sanatorio y prohibió que cualquiera le fuese a ver. En secreto el amo Brutus busco a la mujer y al niño. Pero nunca pudo hallar el paradero de ambos.

\- y el anillo?- pregunto en susurro Draco

-Y EL ANILLO?-grito Wall

-desapareció también- negó el viejo elfo- yo aun tengo un dibujo de él- en un plop desapareció. Draco se levanto sorprendido- acá esta- dijo el elfo haciéndolo a todos saltar del susto

-discúlpenlo, ha perdido muchas cosas y entre eso algunas normas de educación- dijo apenado Wall

-no te preocupes- dijo Narcisa- hay que perdonarle, es sorprendente que sea tan ágil si alcanzo a conocer a Brutus Malfoy- Nory le extendió el papel a Lucius

-amo- Draco se acerco a su padre y vio el dibujo que estaba en sus piernas- su abuelo me pidió que lo buscara, pero nunca pude hallar el anillo o la mujer con el niño

\- es el anillo- Draco tomo el papel- puedo llevármelo

-sí, pasa algo hijo?- pregunto su madre

-debo irme- dijo éste tomando el papel con cuidado- nos vemos. Los quiero!- salió de la biblioteca

OOOOooooOOOO

Draco estaba sentado mirando la hoja que estaba sobre su mesa de centro, no podía creer todo lo que estaba pasando. Le tomó parte del fin de semana entender porque Hermione le daba una escusa tan pobre como respuesta sobre su embarazo. Había llegado a la conclusión que pese a todo quería estar con ella. Pero ahora estaba frente al dibujo de un anillo igual al que ella llevaba en su dedo. Tenía escrito algunas notas donde señalaba el color que tomaba según la circunstancia. Era el mismo anillo.

Sonó el timbre por inercia se levanto para abrir la puerta.

-estas bien?- era Theo, quien entro al departamento

-no, que sucede

-quede en averiguar sobre el anillo de Hermione

-no me digas que has encontrado algo

-si- dijo dudoso- vamos a sentarnos, no te ves bien. Quieres algo?

-un trago

-bien- le tomó unos minutos servir dos whiskys- que es lo que encontraste?

-esto- le mostró el dibujo

-es el anillo de Hermione, pero es un dibujo antiguo

-es de un ancestro, de Lucius Malfoy, mi tátara abuelo

-tu tátara abuelo también tuvo el anillo

-sí, pero el niño que nació de la unión gracias al anillo desapareció junto a la madre

-por Merlín, cuando leí este libro pensé que exageraba

-qué libro- miró a su amigo

-éste- le paso un libro de tapa azul

-este libro… lo estaba leyendo Hermione

-de que hablas?

-el día que hable con ella tenía este libro en sus manos- dijo asombrado- lo recuerdo porque debido al libro ella olvido que se juntaría conmigo

-por eso pelearon?

-no. Este libro habla sobre el anillo

-no todo el libro, sino un capítulo del libro-tomó le libro y se lo abrió. Draco lo tomó y comenzó a leer en silencio cada vez se volvió más pálido

-sucede algo

-sí, debo ir donde Hermione- se levanto- me llevo el libro- tomó la hoja con cuidado y la colocó dentro del libro

-como quieras- dijo el castaño sorprendo viendo como su amigo se marchaba  
OOOOooooOOO

-deberé aprender hacer esta agua mágica- comento la castaña- mi madre encontró que tenía un buen semblante

-las mujeres embarazadas muestran una belleza que surge desde su centro- comento Kai mientras ordenaba las cosas

-puede ser, porque no me siento para nada bella- se quejo- nuevamente te agradezco tus bellos regalos- sonrió Hermione tomando unas figuras pequeñas de todos sus amigos- esta será una de mis favoritas- era una figura de ella con sus amigos, tenía una pequeña placa que decía _Trío dorado_\- deberé cuidar que Yang no las vea- se quejo, mientras miraba a su perro quien descasaba en su manta- las dejaré en mi cuarto

-he dejado limpio todo- dijo Mark- me lavo las mano y nos vamos

-claro- Kai le sonrió, era un chico alto, de rasgos finos, tenía un peinado sofisticado y ropa de marca. Por todos lados era un modelo. Sonó el timbre y decidió abrir, pero su sorpresa fue enorme al ver a un héroe de la guerra. Draco le miró sorprendido y molesto, reviso la enumeración

-eres Draco Malfoy?-le pregunto

-Si- asintió por completo molesto- y tú quien eres?- le miró amenazante

-eh… Mark?!- se asomo el rubio

-Draco? Hola, eh… pasa- dijo el chico- Hermione viene enseguida. Toma asiento- se fue hacia el cuarto

-quieres algo?- el chico que está parado junto a él le hablo

-no- dijo fríamente mirando hacia otro lado

-Draco- Hermione entro a la sala, estaba pálida y ojerosa. Draco se levanto

-te sientes bien?- le pregunto preocupado

-sí, tranquilo. Sucede algo?

-quería hablar contigo- dijo él

-nosotros nos vamos- dijo Mark, el chico asiático le golpeo el brazo- que falta de educación, el es Kai, mi novio y es un fans tuyo. Pero lo dejaremos para otro día. Vamos para el hotel

-adiós Hermione y Draco- se despidió kai. Mark le hizo el gesto a Hermione de que lo llamara si necesitaba

-Adiós- la puerta se cerró-te puedo ofrecer algo?

-no, gracias. Te ves mal

-gracias- dijo irónica la castaña

-aun así estas bella

-no debes decirlo, se como me veo tengo espejos

-discrepo, has dormido bien?

-algo, pero dime que sucede?

-me tome el fin de semana para pensar y he descubierto cosas sobre el anillo- saco el mismo libro de la castaña

-el libro- dijo sorprendida

-sí, he leído y descubrí que uno de mis parientes tuvo el anillo y…- pero no pudo seguir ya que una luz broto de la nada haciendo que él la abrazara fuertemente para protegerla- estas bien?

-si- dijo avergonzada la castaña la verse tan cerca

-que fue eso- se levanto mirando a su alrededor

-el anillo- la castaña estaba asombrada- ha desaparecido

-por qué?

-porque has aceptado al bebé

-no te irás?

-de que hablas?- dijo confundida la castaña. Draco le contó sobre su antepasado-por eso has venido?

-sí, no quiero perderte- dijo él- en Escocia me dijiste que harías lo que yo te pidiese, lo recuerdas?

-si- Hermione estaba confundida, era una sorpresa tras otra

-que estas dispuesta hacer?

-no lo sé, lo que te ayude a sentirte mejor. Pero no entiendo lo que sucede…

-se mi novia- le miró serio

-de que hablas, pero ahora… no te entiendo

-permíteme estar contigo

-tú no quieres ser padre, no te obligues a esto. No desapareceré, el libro decía…

-no me importa el libro- se hinco frente a ella- tal vez no quería ser padre, pero luego de reflexionarlo me parece genial la idea, pero sería mucho mejor si podemos estar juntos, Hermione Granger quieres ser mi novia?

-eh… si- dijo emocionada. Draco la beso profundamente, se abrazaron por un largo tiempo

-te extrañe- le dijo el acariciándole la mejilla

-yo también- le beso

-me perdonaras por cómo te hable en Escocia?

\- te entiendo, fue una gran sorpresa. Pero, estás seguro de esto?

-si, por eso desaparecí durante el fin de semana, me quede en el pueblo cerca de tu seminario para pensar sobre ser padre. En ese momento no creía del todo sobre lo del anillo. Además debía buscar como hacerte entender que no podías esperar que te dejara sola. Cuando te fui a buscar me dijeron que te había venido a Londres con Mark, vine a ver como estabas, hable con Luna y me tranquilizo diciéndome que ella te cuidaría- la castaña le miró sorprendida, y recordó las palabras de su madre antes de irse a Escocia

\- lamento que todo haya pasado así, debí haber hablado contigo antes de que esto sucediese, perdóname por lo que te he hecho- le miró a los ojos, Draco se quedo sorprendido- pero no me arrepiento del resultado, cuando planee todo nunca tuve en cuenta que podría enamorarme y terminara queriéndote, te quiero- el rubio le beso con desesperación, la tomo en brazos y la llevo hacia el cuarto de la castaña. En un momento se detuvo

\- olvide que tienes un bebé- se estaba separando

-alto, estoy embarazada pero no impide que podamos estar junto- le beso

-segura- pregunto preocupado mientras le daba besos breves

-soy medimago- volvió a besarlo, esta vez Draco no se resistió. Se sacaron la ropa mutuamente, compartieron besos y carisias hasta saciarse por completo. Cuando estaban desnudos él se quedo viéndola-que sucede?

-eres más bella- comento besándole la punta de su nariz

-Kai, me dijo que es el bebé

-vaya, quien es Kai?

-el novio de Mark, el chico…

-ah, luego hablaremos de él o de cualquiera- volvió a besarla, para luego marcar un camino de besos por su mentón, cuello, hasta llegar a los seno de la chica, se quedo unos momentos y luego beso su vientre

-Draco!

-qué?

-hazlo ahora- le exigió

-pero si recién

-por favor!- le suplico

-como digas- se introdujo en ella

-más rápido- le pidió

-tenemos tiempo…

-Draco

-como quieras- hizo las embestidas más fuertes hasta llegar al orgasmo. Ambos quedaron sin aliento- estas satisfecha gatita?- no escucho respuesta, ya que la castaña se había quedado dormida con una sonrisa en su rostro. Draco recordó la primera vez que estuvieron juntos- esta vez no te irás.

A la mañana siguiente el chico despertó y se vio solo

-Hermione

-acá- le dijo desde la cocina. Llevaba la camisa del rubio, el chico la abrazo

-por qué me dejaste solo

-Yang tenía hambre- le respondió- y debo ir a trabajar, es martes día de trabajo

-no puedes quedarte, solo hoy?

-no, ya falte ayer y hoy me siento con energía y sin malestar- le beso para luego irse a bañar

-espera- la detuvo

-que sucede?- pregunto la chica dejando que él la abrazara

-ahora somos novios formalmente, cierto?

-si- asintió la castaña

-bien, Hermione- el chico tomo su mano mirándola con seriedad

-que sucede?- pregunto preocupada

-cásate conmigo


	9. Cuando todo encaja

**Hola a todos!  
Uf! No sabría como disculparme por el atraso gigantesco que he tenido con este capítulo, pero diré que el capítulo siguiente vendrá pronto, muy pronto.**

**Capítulo 9: Cuando todo encaja**

-puede irse tranquilo señor Malfoy, hoy no habrá parto

-pero…- quiso discutir el rubio

-vamos Draco, suele pasar estas falsas alarmas- dijo Hermione tomándole la mano- gracias David

-no hay de que, ve a descansar Hermione, no olvides reposo absoluto. Cualquier cosa me llamas

-gracias, vamos- comenzó a caminar junto con el rubio, que después de unos minutos despertó de su sorpresa

-no habrá parto?

-hoy no, fue una falsa alarma- sonrió la castaña- estas pálido, quieres sentarte?

-no, vamos- le rodeo los hombros- fue una experiencia muy estresante- la castaña se detuvo

\- estas bien?- la chica lo miró preocupada, Draco negó

\- creo que envejecí diez años

-debes agradecerle a Blaise, el video educativo que les mostro… -tomo aire- necesito ir al baño

-vamos con cuidado- dijo Draco sin soltarla, la guió entrando al baño

-no, no puedes entrar- dijo la chica

-Pero…grita si necesitas algo- le pidió cuando la vio entrar- maldito Zabine- murmuro molesto, recordó el día que le llevo el famoso video educativo que mostraba con todo detalle el proceso del parto natural, el que había elegido la castaña, esa noche no pego ojo y eso fue hace seis meses, cada vez que lo recordaba le venía un profundo miedo

-ya estoy lista- dijo alegre la castaña- vamos a casa- Draco la miró y se tranquilizo, su mujer era fuerte

-vamos a casa

*****************siete meses atrás********************

-que sucede?- pregunto preocupada

-cásate conmigo-Hermione quedo con la boca abierta y sin palabras

-hablas en serio?

-claro, aun no tengo anillo, pero te daré uno. Hablaremos con tu madre y con…

-alto. Solo ayer quedamos en una relación formal, pero pasar al matrimonio?- Hermione tomo una postura firme, con sus manos en la cintura- además pienso que todo esto te viene por el bebé y no debe ser así. Una cosa somos nosotros y la otra es el bebé. No podemos basar nuestra relación en el hecho que seremos padres, me entiendes?

-pero… no piensas en casarte conmigo?

-no nos adelantemos, bueno?- se giro hacia el baño

Draco se quedo en la cocina mirando la nada, con un pensamiento en mente, solo sus más cercano sabían cuan tozudo podía llegar a ser, la castaña no se lo esperaría nunca. No pasaría más allá de dos semana cuando ella dijese que si, sonrió de lado, para luego seguir los pasos de la castaña.  
OOOOOooooOOOOO

-ahora son novios- dijo asombrada la pelirroja- en hora buena

\- me alegro por ustedes, hacen una bella pareja, espero que no se torne muy dramática su relación –comento Luna

-por qué lo dices- pregunto extrañada la castaña, las tres amigas se encontraban sentadas en el restorán que acostumbraban a ir

-por sus personalidades, tu eres de carácter fuerte y Draco también, así que deberán de aprender a ceder de vez en cuando, ya me entiendes

-creo que si- suspiró la chica- esta mañana el cedió, creo?

-en qué?- pregunto entusiasmada la pelirroja

-sobre el matrimonio- se encogió de hombros Hermione

-te pidió matrimonio?- preguntaron a coro

-sí, pero es muy pronto así que le hice desistir

-y cedió, así como así?- pregunto dudosa la rubia

-eh, si- la castaña miró preocupada a sus amigas

-mm…

-que sucede Luna- pidió Ginny

-la personalidad de Draco no es tan fácil de convencer, según lo poco que he observado más lo que a veces comparte Theo, más bien Draco es el de los que no da una idea para luego eliminarla tan fácilmente.

-tal vez no estaba tan seguro de la idea- dijo cabizbaja la castaña, cogió un vaso con agua- no me extrañaría, fue un impulso

-Draco es de impulsos?- Luna nuevamente pregunto, Ginny solo iba mirando de una amiga a otra, como si fuese un partido de tenis

-no lo sé- Hermione miro a sus amigas- ahora que lo pienso no conozco del todo a Draco, no sé que responder

-creo que sabes, pero te niegas a la respuesta

-qué difícil es tener una amiga psicóloga- se quejo Ginny, dándole golpecitos en la mano a la castaña que estaba boqueando como pez fuera de agua- uno nunca se acostumbra

-yo te recomendaría hablar con él, tal vez no se casen, pero aun así deben formar un vinculo para esperar al bebé, tal vez sería bueno inscribirse en un curso para padres

-esa es mi área- dijo alegre la pelirroja- tengo excelentes datos sobre todo para bebé, nosotros con Harry hicimos un curso fantástico, son dos sesiones por mes.

-vaya- asintió la castaña- me lo pensaré. Tengo la tarde libre así que iré donde mi madre y le diré la noticia, luego me juntare con Draco

-me avisas para darte toda la información

-gracias- sonrió la castaña un poco insegura

OOOOooooOOOO

-madre?- llamo al entrar a la casa, pero nadie salió al encuentro- mamá!- escucho la televisión, se dirigió hacia el cuarto de su mamá y la vio acostada en la cama- MAMÁ!- corrió para verla

-Hermione- dijo somnolienta- que pasa?- la castaña la abrazo sollozando-hija- ya estaba más despierta

\- por un momento pensé lo peor

\- tranquila- le abrazo devuelta- me quede dormida mientras veía televisión, todo bien?- le acaricio el rostro

-si- dijo más tranquila

-vamos por un té de manzanilla?

-bueno, has estado bien?

-sí, tranquila- le sonrió mientras le acariciaba la mejilla- vamos- se colocó de pie y bajaron para ir hacia la cocina- tienes algún problema?

-qué? No, por qué lo dices

\- te estás mordiendo el labio, siempre lo haces cuando estas nerviosa

-eh… no sé cómo decirte

-qué?

-eh…

-te irás de viaje?

-no

-estas embarazada?- pregunto lentamente y vio como su hija asintió –DIOS MIO!- y la abrazo fuertemente- no sabes cuánto espere por este momento- le beso las mejillas -cuanto tienes?

-no preguntaras de quién es?

-si me quieres decir, pero me importa más el bebé- le tomo las manos- eres mayor y tienes una gran capacidad de elegir bien, estoy segura que es un buen hombre o por lo menos estas bien con él- sonrió abrazándola nuevamente- pero tengo un candidato

-quien?

-es tu ex compañero? El rubio

-sí, ya sabias que salíamos

-sí, pero no es el primero con el que sales, y eres lo suficientemente inteligente para haberlo elegido, no creo que haya sido un accidente, o si?

-no- dijo tímidamente- aunque a él le tomo de sorpresa

-pero estará ya más a la idea que será padre?

-sí, ya acepto la idea que seremos padres

-me alegro, hacen un linda pareja, ya me imagino cómo será el bebé- nuevamente la abrazo más emocionada- pero no me has dicho cuanto tienes

-dos semanas aproximadamente

-es poco tiempo, ya tienes síntomas?

-en un principio, pero ya han disminuido

-mm… yo tuve mareos y vómitos hasta el cuarto mes

-ah!

-pero nadie dice que te suceda igual, has ido al doctor?

-no, pero solicitaré una hora con un doctor que conozco

-bien, cuando tengas una ecografía, me das una copia

-claro- sonrió

\- estoy tan feliz- le acaricio el cabello- seré abuela

-así es

-y cuando traerás a mi yerno?

-eh… no lo sé

-bien, cuando puedas me avisas y lo invitamos almorzar un fin de semana

-de acuerdo  
OOOOooooOOOOO

-Draco- dijo asombrada Pansy saliendo del edificio - vienes por Hermione

-si- asintió el rubio sonriendo

-creo que ya salió- dijo dudosa- pero no te lo puedo asegurar, ya que hoy no asome ni la punta de la nariz, todo el día con pacientes- se quejo- la llamaste?

-no, se supone que es una sorpresa

-ah! – Dijo mientras sonreía la chica- veo que estas muy enamorado

-así es- asintió- un día de estos los invitare a todos para darles una noticia

-vaya! No me puedes adelantar nada?- hizo puchero

-no- negó el chico

-hola chicos- saludo Luna- nos vemos- siguió caminando

-Espera- la detuvo Draco- Hermione ya salió?

-sí, se fue después de almuerzo, fue a ver a su madre

-ah- dijo desanimado el chico

-pero dijo que se reuniría contigo en la noche- se encogió de hombros, miro su reloj- voy a atrasada. Nos vemos

-gracias- dijo el rubio sonrió como niño

-te dio fuerte- dijo burlona su amiga

-ya te tocará

-no lo sé- negó la chica encogiendo los hombros- bueno esperaré esa invitación tan misteriosa- le abrazo- nos vemos-se despidieron, yéndose cada uno por su lado. Se dirigió al departamento de la castaña en su automovil, paso a comprar comida china y un pastel, aun no celebraban su noviazgo y la venida de su hijo. El rubio sonrió, haciendo suspirar algunas mujeres de la pastelería, que bien sonaba saber que sería padre. Quien lo diría? Se fue pensando en todo lo que estaba viviendo y sintió dicha, siempre había pensado que ser padre sería algo que no querría vivir hasta que fuese estrictamente necesario. _Como cambian las cosas_, se comentó a sí mismo.

Llegó frente al departamento de la chica, subió las escalera mientras tarareaba, cuando estuvo frente a la puerta se percató que no tenía llaves y Hermione como buena bruja debía tener un hechizo que evitase aparecer dentro del departamento, tocó a la puerta y no contestó nadie-_ Hermione aún sigue con su madre-_ usó su celular y marco el teléfono de la chica, quien contesto en el cuarto tono.  
-hola guapa… donde estas?... y demoraras mucho… porque estoy fuera de tu departamento… la señora Claw?... del tercer piso… bien iré hacia allá- colgó y se dirigió donde le había indicado la castaña. Golpeó la puerta y escucho _-quién es?- _desde adentro

-soy Draco Malfoy

-no quiero nada- le dijo la mujer

-no vendo nada, vengo por unas…

-un momento me llaman- Draco enarco una ceja, escucho los pasos lentos de la mujer- bueno? Oh! Hermione, que tal?... bien, con unos dolores en mis piernas pero nada más, cuando vendrás a verme… que tal esta tu madre- Draco pensó en darse golpes en la cabeza no veía fin en la conversación, debería de haber sugerido ir a la casa de la madre de la castaña o ir a su departamento y luego volver- ah! Un joven… segura, son tus llaves, pero tú sabes cómo es la gente hoy en día… ah! Tu novio, cómo dices que se llama… Draco Malfoy, yo se las daré… no hay de qué, bueno, nos vemos. Adiós- El joven escucho los pies de la mujer alejándose y decidió golpear nuevamente- siiii

-hola soy Draco Malfoy, novio de Hermione- eso le hizo sonreír

-oh, ya voy- sintió los pasos lentos que se acercaban y escucho las cerraduras abrirse- buenas tardes, le saludo una mujer bajita de cabellos totalmente blanco y unos lentes gigantes que hacía que los ojos verdes se vieran enormes- debes ser Draco

-buenos tardes- le saludos el joven- usted debe ser la señora Claw?

-si, Hermione no mencionó que fuese usted tan buen mozo

-gracias- sonrió el chico

-debes venir por las llaves, dame unos minutos- vio como la anciana se fue hacia un mueble y tomo un llavero con una única llave- aquí la tienes

-gracias- le sonrió

-no hay de que- sonrió la mujer- es una buena mujer su novia así que cuídela- se despidió, cerrando la puerta, el chico quedo sorprendido y se fue nuevamente al departamento de la castaña. Saludo a Yang quien estaba sentado moviendo la cola

-estas aburrido amigo- el perro ladro- dame un segundo- dejo las cosas sobre la mesa- Hermione te coloca una correa- la vio colgada cerca de la puerta- ahora, esto se coloca…- se agacho y la estiro, Yang coloco las patas en los espacios- eres muy inteligente- unió el broche e hizo clik- estamos listos. Vamos- bajo y fue hacia un parque que estaba cerca del edificio. Cuando llegó frente al parque se dio cuenta que no había llevado la llaves, se dio un golpe mental. Bueno esperaría que la chica llegara. Se dedico a pesar con Yang y vio muchas otras personas en el parque paseando otros perros. Unas chicas se le acercaron y saludaron al perro quien les movió la cola

-Qué lindo es tu perro- dijo una de ellas- como se llama?

-Yang, pero no es mío, es de mi novia

-ah- dijeron las tres chicas lastimosamente- y no vino contigo

\- no, esta donde su madre- sonrió educadamente- seguiremos paseando- iba a tomar nuevamente el rumbo cuando sintió un tirón en la correa y vio que Yang se volvía inquieto y entendió porque, ya que su corazón se agito también. Hermione iba caminando hacia ellos. Casi como por hipnosis se fue hacia ella. Cuánto la había extrañado

-hola chicos- saludo a Yang quien saltaba de gusto y luego le sonrió al rubio- cómo estás?

-ahora bien- se acerco y la beso sin timidez

-vaya- dijo recuperando el aire la chica- puede que me demore siempre si es esta la bienvenida

-la próxima vez iré por ti- le abrazo por la cintura y comenzaron a caminar- cómo está tu madre?

-bien, te envía saludos

-en serio?

-si- le sonrió mientras apoyaba su cabeza en el hombro del chico- le he dicho que estaba embarazada- Draco se detuvo

-fuiste sola, deberíamos haber ido juntos

-quería decírselo yo, ya que no sabría que reacción tendría

-y que tal lo tomó?

-bien, se alegro bastante

\- eso es bueno, pregunto por el padre?

-sí, ella ya sabía que salíamos- el rubio asintió sorprendido- por lo que le fue fácil deducir quien era el padre

-y no se molestó, o no sabe que fuimos compañeros

-sí, es más te conoce

-esa vez en segundo año?- pregunto temeroso

-mm… no sé si recuerda eso, pero si cuando nos graduamos

-ah- asintió

-me dijo que quedas invitado para un día almorzar los tres

-en serio?- dijo sorprendido

-si- asintió sonriéndole

-por qué? nunca pensé que me aceptaría

-por qué no?, te ha llamado yerno, casi hijo político.

-vaya- comento sorprendido- que genial- sonrió- ahora quedan mis padres

-cuando les dirás?- le pregunto la chica mientras entraban en el edificio

-querrás decir, cuándo le diremos?- la chica se detuvo y le quedo mirando

-hablas de ir los dos- dijo casi sin aire

-sí, también les comente a mis padres que salía contigo y mi madre ya me ha solicitado en varias oportunidades que te lleve

-oh, no te había comentado que me encontré con tu madre en una tienda antes de ir a Escocia, por eso su actitud?

-qué actitud?- dijo preocupado el chico mirando a la castaña que abría la puerta del departamento

-ninguna para preocuparse- aseguro la chica- solo me trato como si fuésemos cercanas- se encogió de hombros- y creo que la última vez la vi fue en nuestra graduación- la chica se quedo quieta- has traído comida china?- la chica se tapo la nariz

-si, por qué? No te gusta

-sí, me encanta- estaba pálida- pero ahora mismo no me hace sentir bien.

-dame un segundo -el chico tomo la bolsa y la boto, aplico un hechizo para eliminar el olor-mejor?

-si- respiro la chica- lo siento, pensé que ya había superado el asco- dijo avergonzada, Draco la abrazo

-no te preocupes, no fue nada, debemos descubrir que cosas no te molestan

-es extraño hoy almorcé en un restorán y no me sentí mal

-y que almorzaste?

-ensaladas con pollo- dijo la chica- tal vez son los condimentos

-podemos intentar con pastas?

-espagueti solo- dijo la chica

-bien, me pondré manos a la obra

-cuando vayamos a ver a tus padres podría pasar lo mismo- dijo preocupada a chica- tu madre se podría incomodar

-no creo- le beso el costado de la frente- mi madre quedará tan encantada con la noticia de un bebé que te hará muchos platos hasta que descubra cual no te hará mal

-tú crees?- miro otra bolsa- es un pastel de chocolate?

-sí, quieres que lo bote?- Draco se dirigió hacia el pastel

-no- lo detuvo- me gusta- respiro profundo- mmm… me encanta- luego le miró preocupada- quedare como una vaca- dijo angustiada

-no creo- sonrió él- menos si no puedes comer todo lo que antes si podías comer, pero no puedo darte siempre dulces; primero: porque no es saludable para ti o el bebé y segundo: porque te pondrás hiperactiva como los niños- la chica rió

-cierto- asintió

-sientes el olor de los espagueti?

-sí, no me molesta- lo miró sorprendida

-un punto para mí por cocinar- sonrió

-dos, por traer el postre- rió

-el postre… mmm- la beso- pensaba en otro tipo de postre- dijo el chico abrazándola – está listo vamos a comer. Te parece bien que vayamos a ver a mis padres el domingo?- sugirió mientras servía. La chica lo miró y mordió su labio nerviosa

-claro

-no te preocupes, ellos te tienen en un pedestal como una mujer modelo

-y cuando sepan que estoy embarazada sin estar casados?

-mamá te mandará hacer una estatua en el jardín solo por darle un nieto- dijo él sonriendo le tomó la mano y la guió para que se sentará en sus piernas mientras le acariciaba la espalda - me ha solicitado tanto un nieto como una nuera, y tu le cumplirás esos dos deseos. Además nos casaremos, en un tiempo más

-seguro que no les molestará? Pensé que era tradicional tu familia- comento preocupada la chica- ahora, qué tan grande será mi estatua?

-una de tamaño natural- beso su cuello- desnuda, pero cambiaré su ubicación a mi cuarto

-para qué la quieres, si tienes a la verdadera- se quejo

-te irás a mi cuarto para que te pueda tener todos los días?

-ah…- se quedo pensativa

-es una invitación, ven a vivir conmigo- le propuso

-es muy pronto- dijo dudosa

-pronto? seremos padres en meses

-pero…- Draco le puso un dedo en los labios

-así nos podemos conocer, mi departamento es grande, puede venir Yang, tengo una hermosa vista, la conoces. Te podré ir a dejar al trabajo, podemos invitar a nuestros amigos, tendremos que darles la noticia- la miró con confianza

-eh…

-solo piénsalo- le solicito el rubio mirándola intensamente, él nunca pensó que llegaría ese día, donde suplicaría que una chica fuese a vivir con él

-bien- asintió la chica- miré a tu departamento, dejaré en arriendo éste

-por qué no lo vendes?

-no presiones- le advirtió, el chico asintió- ahora sobre dar noticias… las chicas ya saben- dijo la castaña le sonrió avergonzada- ellas conocen todo, sobre el anillo y eso

-ya me lo imaginaba- dijo el encogiendo los hombros- atando cabos puedo calzarlas en una trama tan compleja, ellas te impulsaron?

-si

-no quería estar conmigo?-preguntó preocupado- no era tu candidato

-eh… no- negó la chica avergonzada

-por qué- Draco se veía dolido

-porque nunca pensé que yo fuese de tu tipo- se sonrojo

-por eso bebiste todo el bar esa noche?- dijo molesto- para poder acostarte conmigo

-NO- sus ojos se llenaron de lágrimas, se tapo la cara con las manos

-Hermione, que sucede?- el chico se preocupo

-me ha dolido tu comentario- dijo bajito- estoy muy sensible

-lo siento, no quise ser brusco, solo…

-no bebí por eso… -bajo sus manos y se seco el rostro pero aun caían lagrimas

-no debes contármelo- dijo el chico tomando una servilleta- no hemos comido, dejémoslo

-no, yo tenía síntomas en mis días fértiles

-de que hablas?

-en mis días fértiles yo estaba más… eh… caliente, ese día que me trajiste por primera vez a casa, lo recuerda- cuando vio que Draco asentía-no tenía fiebre- se avergonzó- siempre acepte que eras guapo, tal vez te veía superficial, luego cuando hablamos durante el último año descubrí que eras muy inteligente. Durante el tiempo que no nos vimos me encontré con más de una noticia con tu vida, eres famoso o por lo menos tienes un vida que se desarrolla en círculos llamativos, no sé si me entiendes?

-sí, creo que sembré todos aquellos prejuicios que tenias- dijo él cabizbajo, la chica lo abrazo

-fue mi culpa, siempre digo que cada uno debe juzgar con hechos y los diarios, que no son serios, muchas veces inventan- beso su mejilla

-no te mentiré- la miró a los ojos preocupado- mucho de lo que leíste es cierto, no todo, pero algunas cosas. No hemos hablado sobre lo que te dijo Olivia, pero si fue algo similar a lo que te dijo Nancy, es cierto. Tenía reglas, no tenía compromisos nada serio. Pero no es lo mismo contigo- le tomó el rostro- nunca creas que es igual, tú para mi eres especial desde cuarto año- la chica se sorprendió- más aun desde que comenzamos hablar en el último año, pero comenzaste a salir con Weasley, por lo que no quise estar cerca, en fin. No tengo un pasado muy limpio

-Draco- la chica le sonrió- cada uno tiene una historia, tal vez no fuimos iguales pero la historia que tuvimos antes será parte del pasado, veamos hacia el frente, bueno?

-bien- asintió abrazándola- eres muy buena, no te merezco, pero soy egoísta por lo que no te dejaré- la beso profundamente- deberé calentar la comida- tomo su varita – deja que pueda alimentarlos beso la punta de la nariz de la chica

-sigue así y me malcriaras, luego querré verte teniéndome así cuando tenga ocho meses- rió la chica abriendo la boca para recibir la comida que el chico le ofrecía

-siempre que quieras este será tu lugar, solo tuyo… salvo…- la chica lo miraba curiosa mientras masticaba- nuestros hijos, no tendremos solo uno, o si?

-hablas enserio?- dijo dudosa la chica

-claro, no te pedí matrimonio por nada, yo espero tener muchos hijos- sonrió el coqueto- ambos fuimos hijos únicos y no sé tú, pero yo siempre quise hermanos- se encogió de hombros

-no nos adelantemos- sonrió dándole de comer al chico- ya veremos, tal vez luego quedaras tan agotado que pedirás no tener más hijos- rió al ver como el rubio juntaba sus cejas, le había dado una gran cantidad de comida lo que le obligaba a tener la mejilla hinchadas – veamos cómo van las cosas, me mudare contigo, nos conoceremos más y sobre casarnos… veamos eso más adelante

-no esperaras tener el bebé, o si?

-no digo eso, pero vamos de apoco, un paso a la vez- recibió la comida del chico, quien le servía delicadamente

-bien, hoy te mudaras conmigo- le beso ya que sabía que la chica no podría contestar- el pastel lo dejaremos para celebrar que viviremos juntos

-oye- se quejo- no es fácil mudarse

-magia, cariño- le dio otro bocado- hoy iniciamos, dejare lo del matrimonio por un momento pero en esto insistiré- le miro firme

-mmm… bien-suspiro cansada para luego sonreír.

Les tomo menos de veinte minutos cambiar todo aquello que era fundamental para la estancia de la castaña, y quedaron de acuerdo de ir llevando algunas cosas de a poco e ir cambiando lo que fuese necesario más adelante. Aunque se fueron en el auto de Draco, Yang quedo feliz, ya que había más espacio y tenía un balcón el que Draco hechizó para que el perro no pudiese caer por accidente. Como había prometido comieron pastel, pero no de forma tradicional, con plato y tenedor, tuvieron que limpiar las sábanas entre risas.

En la semana se juntaron con Mark y Kai para cenar, la castaña eligió un restorán con un menú que no tuviese platos con muchas especies. Como predijo Hermione, Draco le encantó tener fanáticos, le dio autógrafos y se sacaron una foto los cuatros. Los medimagos prometieron estar en contacto para verse una próxima vez.

Los días pasaron en un abrir y cerrar de ojos, llego el domingo.

-tranquila gatita- le dijo el chico abrazándola antes de bajarse del auto. Por precaución no usaban mucho aparecerse debido a que el bebé debía estar más fuerte.

-sí, pero es que no puedo evitarlo- le miró preocupada

-solo debo comentarte algo antes de entrar, si no lo te lo dije antes no fue por qué no confiara, sino que no lo vi como algo necesario pero ahora que lo pienso…

-qué sucede?- pregunto preocupada

-mi padre, no ha muerto o no se fue del país, como dicen algunos- dijo triste el chico- no hemos negado nada por qué él no lo ha permitido- miró a la chica- mi padre recibió un maldición departe de mi tía Bellatrix, es una muy antigua. Dejo todo su lado izquierdo inmóvil, por lo que no habla o camina- el chico suspiró- fue durante la guerra, cuando cambiamos de bando, en un principio pensamos que sería temporal, pero el medimago de la familia en todos estos años no ha podido hacer nada

-no saben que hechizo recibió?

-no y padre se niega a ver otros medimago, no quiere que nadie sepa de su condición

-tal vez él no quiera…

-tú eres distinta, cuando digo que te tienen un alta estima por tus muchas cualidades en la escuela no es broma- le sonrió con cariño mientras acariciaba el rostro de la chica- te cuento para que no te sorprendas

-claro- Hermione tomó su mano y se la beso- vamos- sonrió

-vamos- caminaron tomados de las manos, las puertas se abrieron dando paso a Narcissa Malfoy, quien les sonreía.

-bienvenida- le tomó las manos a la castaña

-gracias señora Malfoy- dijo un poco tímida la chica

\- dime Narcissa- solicitó ella- ya era hora que Draco te trajera, pasa por favor- se fue con ella hacia una sala, el chico las siguió. Los tres se detuvieron y antes de abrir miró a su hijo- le has contado- dijo dudosa

-si madre- la mujer miró a la chica, quien le dio una sonrisa y un apretón en la mano

-bien, vamos- dijo recuperando su tranquilidad y desenvoltura de clase alta- querido - dijo entusiasmada- al fin Draco nos dejo conocer a su novia- la castaña vio al patriarca en una silla con una actitud noble, pero su mira era más abierta y sincera

-Un gusto en conocerlo Señor Malfoy- se acerco a él para darle la mano. El hombre la miró y le ofreció una libreta, en ella estaba escrito la frase _Bienvenida señorita Hermione Granger, un gusto en conocerla_\- gracias, puede solo decirme Hermione- dijo ella con naturalidad y tranquilidad. El patriarca volvió a escribir _puedes llamarme Lucius_\- está bien

-mamá no diga eso -se quejo el chico. Agradeció en silencio que Hermione tratase a su padre con naturalidad- debía esperar poder cumplir todos sus sueños de una sola vez- dijo él con naturalidad sentándose junto a la castaña, quien estaba sorprendida

-Draco…- la chica dijo en susurro llamándole la atención. No dijo nada más ya que un sonido ahogado de Narcissa le llamo la atención- está bien- dijo preocupada la castaña- Draco!- le llamo la atención, quien se levanto y llevo a su madre a un sillón cerca de su padre

-madre respire profundo - la mujer asintió hasta que se regularizo su respiración

-es cierto?- dijo ella en susurro, mirando a la chica- Hermione? Es verdad

\- lo siento, no espere que Draco le dijese así, sin delicadeza

-se van a casar- junto sus manos, luego tomo la de su esposo- has oído? – su esposo escribió y se lo entrego-cómo?- se tapo la boca- en serio- volvió a hiperventilar de manera elegante, solo algo que ella podría hacer- un … por Merlin

-respira madre- Draco seguía con una sonrisa enorme

\- Draco…

-que era lo que siempre me pedías?

\- oh!- se tapo el rostro y comenzó a sollozar

-Draco?- dijo dudosa la chica, pero fue Lucius quien le tomó la mano para tranquilizarla, como usaba la mano con la que escribía con la mirada busco tranquilizarla

-no estás contenta madre?- pregunto el chico ofreciéndole un pañuelo

-sabes que si- hipo ella, acepto el pañuelo- soy tan feliz. Eres un chico malo, como dar una noticia así- le dio un tirón de orejas- déjame pasar- el chico le ayudo a levantarse- cariño- se acerco a Hermione- gracias!- la abrazo volviendo a sollozar- me has hecho tan feliz, sabía que eres la indicada cuando supe que salías con mi hijo- dijo emocionada

-madre yo también participé, por qué no me agradece?- miró a su padre, quien le hizo "yo no sé nada" mientras seguía sosteniendo la mano de la chica, Hermione estaba sorprendida

-ella es la que hará gran parte del trabajo- le reclamo su madre- gracias por aceptar mi hijo- le tomo la otra mano. Lucius asintió

-que te dije?- Draco miro a la castaña, quien sonrió feliz contagiando a todos- donde pondremos la estatua de la salvadora de los Malfoy?- dijo él en broma

\- podría ser junto a las rosas- dijo Narcissa mirando a su esposo, quien se lo pensó y luego asintió

-madre?- dijo el chico serió, para luego negar- no sé si Hermione esté de acuerdo

-hablan en serio- dijo preocupada la chica

-Padres? La están asustando, sabía que no era buena idea traerla

-si tú no quieres- dijo triste la mujer- pero es que si fuese por nuestro hijos tendríamos que haber esperado hasta que él cumpliese cuarenta años- dijo melodramática – te lo imaginas?

-es verdad?- la castaña miró a su novio con sorpresa

-en mi defensa aun no te había vuelto a ver

-por eso has salvado a esta familia- sonrió- debemos celebrarlo, pasemos al comedor. Todos se unieron a un almuerzo llenos de alegría, Hermione descubrió que los padres del rubio eran muy distintos a lo que ella hubiese imaginado que sería, la guerra y los años cambian a todos. Después del postre Narcissa invito a la castaña a recorrer el lugar, trato de convencerla de la estatua a lo que la chica se negó sonriéndole pero le dio otros motivos para planear como salidas a comprar ropa para el bebé y ver cosas para la pieza del pequeño, una cena para que conocieran a su madre. Después de hablar le dijo que iría a pedirle a uno de los elfos que buscase la cuna de los Malfoy. Hermione se quedo entre medio de las rosas, comenzó a pasear cuando un plop la hizo girarse vio un elfo muy viejo.

-la he encontrado- se acerco a ella, la mirada del elfo le dio desconfianza

-Hermione? – la voz de Draco sonó a la entrada del jardín

-Draco- dijo ella aliviada

-que haces?- le dijo al elfo que se acerco a la chica

-te encontré- le tomo del brazo y de un plop desapareció

-HERMIONE!-Draco se alarmó

*****************************************************************************  
**Gracias por seguir la historia**


	10. Aceptando nuevos desafíos

**Hola!  
como prometí, les dejo el siguiente cap.  
Muchas gracias a quienes me escribieron pese a lo mucho que había tardado. Espero responder dudas que habían quedado y que les siga gustando la historia.  
Y agradezco también a quienes agregan esta historia a sus favoritos.**

**Capítulo 10: Aceptando nuevos desafíos**

-HERMIONE!-Draco se alarmó- WALL!- el elfo apareció

-amo?- dijo preocupado

-NORY-respiro- busca a Nory, se llevo a Hermione

-Draco!- Narcissa apareció por la entrada junto a Lucius quien se movía a través de la magia en una silla con ruedas- qué sucede?- el chico se agarraba el cabello estresado

-Nory se llevo a Hermione- dijo aterrado- mamá, la historia… lo que Brutos le solicitó, Hermione tenía el mismo anillo que recibió Lucius- el chico se desabrochó los botones de su camisa porque le costaba respirar

-Amo- Wall apareció- la señorita está bien- dijo el elfo

-que!- se acerco a él tomándolo

-Draco, estoy en el ático, estoy bien- un patronus se acerco a él, era una nutria. El chico soltó al elfo y salió corriendo y en tiempo record subió cuatro pisos hasta llegar a donde estaba la chica

-Wall, que sucedió- pregunto la mujer sin entender

-Nory se llevo a la señorita para entregarle lo que el amo dejó para ella

-qué amo? Brutus?- dijo sorprendida calzando lo que el chico trato de explicar

-no, el amo Lucius- Narcissa miró a su esposo, quien se sorprendió y negó- el padre del amo Brutus- los dos Malfoy quedaron sorprendidos

000000ooooooo0000

-Hermione- dijo Draco llegando a ella, quien le hizo el gesto que se tranquilizara y no atacase al pobre elfo, el chico respiró con dificultad para tranquilizarse y no hacer algo que molestara a la chica, contó hasta diez. Miro a la castaña quien estaba sentada en una mecedora, Hermione extendió la mano para que él se la tomase. Draco se acercó

-amo- dijo el elfo sorprendido y emocionado- amo Lucius he cumplido con su petición, la encontré- sonrió emocionado- aun no tiene al bebé. El amo no llego tarde, lo verá nacer- el elfo se volteo- los regalos- le ofreció una caja y señalo todo lo que estaba en el lugar, se veía antiguo pero bien cuidado- podrá dársela, no le diré nada a su hijo- sonrió. La castaña le apretó la mano y le hizo un gesto para que dijese algo

-eh… bien hecho Nory

-más fuerte- susurro la chica

-BIEN HECHO NORY, SABIA QUE PODIA CONTAR CONTIGO-el elfo sonrió emocionado

-si me permite iré a descansar

-CLARO- con un plop el elfo desapareció

-que sucedió- dijo el chico sentándose en el suelo, para recuperar el aliento, mirado a su alrededor- y este lugar?

-no lo conocías?- pregunto la chica, quien se secaba unas lagrimas

-que pasó- se acerco- por qué lloras? Nory…

-no me hizo nada, en un principio me asuste pero él me explicó todo, creo que pensaba que estaba en otra época, no los nombro a ustedes- la castaña dejo que el chico la llevara a su regazo en el suelo y lo abrazo

-cuéntame- le animo

-creo que Nory encontró los diarios y cartas de Lucius Malfoy, tu antepasado, el que recibió el anillo

-si

-en su diario explicó que sucedió con la mujer, todo, cuanto lamento las acciones que llevo a cabo luego- volvió a emocionarse- él nunca la olvido, todo los años posteriores insistió en buscarla, pero nunca pudo hallarla ni al bebé- miró al chico- Draco… si nunca hubieses sabido… tú…- hipo

-gatita, no te aflijas, nunca hubiese permitido que me dejaras así de simple. No sabes lo testarudo que puedo ser- beso sus parpados- nunca nos hubiese pasado eso- la chica lo abrazo

-tu antepasado compró un regalo cada año para el bebé, nunca supo que sería- se giro y miro junto al chico, había de todo muñecas, caballos, ropa, muebles, etc.- que desdichado debe haber sido

-las malas decisiones llevan a grandes dolores- dijo el chico con pesar, lamentando el destino que vivió aquel Malfoy, abrazo más fuerte a la chica y agradeció no haber seguido sus pasos.

-Draco

-qué sucede- la miró

-casémonos

-hablas en serio, no será que todo esto te conmovió, no quiero que luego te arrepientas

-el anillo ha cumplido todo lo que la mujer me dijo y entre ello me dijo que tú eres el amor de mi vida- lagrimas caían, el chico la abrazo

-no sé si lloras con pesar o de emoción de que yo sea el amor de tu vida- la chica se alejó y le dio un golpe en el hombro

-idiota, hablo enserio, no quiero perderte

-no podrías, de todas formas te iba a convencer de que te casaras conmigo- sonrió besándola

-tus padres- dijo asustada

-que pasa con ellos, no creo que se nieguen a que nos casemos

-no, deben estar preocupados porque nos hemos ido- dijo ella

-cierto- asintió- vamos- le ayudo a colocarse de pie

-que sucederá con todo esto?- preguntó angustiada

-lo dejaremos aquí, esto lo compró un Malfoy pensando en otra persona, yo soy tu Malfoy

\- puedo llevarme la silla- dijo colocando ojitos

-puedo comprarte una mejor- dijo con petulancia

-Draco- le miró

-algo más?- dijo suspirando

\- no, ya que tú eres mi Malfoy, pero que le diremos a Nory?- dijo preocupada

-amo- Wall apareció ante ellos- la señora pide que bajen

-bien, bajaremos. Wall

-dígame, amo

-lamento lo de antes

-no se preocupe, entiendo que estaba asustado por lo que le podía suceder a la señorita- dijo el elfo sonriendo

-gracias, luego puedes llevar esa mecedora a que la revisen, Hermione quiere conservarla, pero primero debemos ver que este bien

-claro amo- asintió

-bien, bajemos que nos esperan

Los chicos bajaron tranquilamente hasta que llegaron al salón donde estaban los padres de Draco. Narcissa les comunicó que Nory había fallecido, lo que sorprendió al chico e hizo llorar a la castaña, por lo que Draco debió consolarla mientras explicaba a sus padres lo que había sucedido. Hicieron una ceremonia breve para el elfo que demostró ser fiel hasta el final.

ooo0000oooo000 oooo00000ooooo00000oooo  
-por qué crees que Nory no siguió la orden de Brutus Malfoy?- pregunto Hermione mientras estaban abrazados, Draco se estaba quedando dormido

-por qué los elfos siempre obedecen al Malfoy de mayor edad, en mi caso es igual, para los elfos mi padre tiene la última palabra

-vaya- suspiró la chica abrazándolo más

-que te preocupa- trato de verla, pero la oscuridad del cuarto no se lo permitía

-nada

-creo que hay algo, qué sucede?

-tu padre, que han hecho?- se sentó- quiero decir que han intentado para curarlo- Draco se sentó también

-no quiero que esto te estrese- dijo preocupado

-puedo hacer algo- dijo ella- en Escocia hay libros antiguos, tal vez en tu familia también los haya. Draco…- el chico le dio un beso

-cuando inicias algo te empecinas en tener resultados, no quiero que esto te angustie, y no es porque no crea que no puedas

-quiero intentarlo- dijo testarudamente la chica

-Hermione… te veía en el último año, tengo conocimiento sobre lo que lograste en la guerra, no te rendirás y el problema es que te descuidas, no duermes, no comes…

-cómo lo sabes- se quejó

-no te dije que me gustabas?

-sí, pero…

-no solo te veía el trasero- sonrió

-oye! Enserio?

-tienes uno muy bonito, todo en ti lo es- la abrazo

\- mm…- la chica se dejo querer cuando quedaron acostado en la cama

-Hermione?

-mmm…- suspiró extasiada

-no te presente a mis padres para que seas medimaga- se quedó quieto y la miró a sus ojos- quería que ellos conocieran a la mujer bella y dulce que eres. Hablaré con padre y le insistiré en consultar con otros medimagos, debes cuidar al bebé, no quiero que tomes una carga pesada

-Draco- le tomó la cara – eres demasiado bueno, no te merezco, pero como soy egoísta me quedaré contigo- el chico rió al escuchar sus palabras

-promete que te cuidaras

-claro, tomaré todo los cuidados que sean necesario- lo beso, comenzaron a acariciarse con intensidad.

-porque insistes en usar pijama- se quejo el rubio

-es una manía- rio la chica- así puedo crear más expectación en ti

-solo tenerte cerca me hace estar a cien- volvió a besarla

OOOOooooooOOOOOO

-que tal el paraíso- dijo Ginny entrando a la consulta de la castaña

-bien-sonrió la castaña sonrojada

-hola chicas- dijo Luna entrando con su café- que bella estas, el bebé realza tu belleza

-o el sexo matutino- dijo la pelirroja, la castaña se sonrojo aun más- ya tienes el bebé, puedes bajar la frecuencia- dijo maliciosamente la pelirroja

-no me dirás que tu lo haces una vez al día- dijo Hermione enarcando una ceja

-claro que no- rió la chica- provengo de una familia grande, así que hay cosas que se esperan de mí- dijo abanicándose- hay un deber que debo cumplir- miró hacia la nada

-ya, como digas- rió Luna

-pero en verdad, nos estamos cuidando, el tercer bebé vendrá en dos años más- sonrió- quiero especializarme, así que toda medida de precaución la hemos tomado, mis genes vienen súper fértiles- dijo complicada- como saben Molly llegó cuando nos cuidábamos, me hizo feliz… pero… uf! Esta vez tomaré esas clases- empuño su mano y la alzo

-bien, espero que todo salga como planeas- dijo Hermione

-debes cuidarte, yo tomo una pócima- sonrió la rubia colocándose la bata- es efectiva y me dura una semana.

-puedes darme el dato- dijo Ginny- todo me puede servir

-no mezcles mucho- dijo la castaña- uno puede anular a otro

-cierto- asintió dudosa la chica, mientras tomaba su cartera, ya tenía puesta su bata-Hermione!

-qué- pregunto asustada

\- cuando tienen hora con tu doctor para ver al bebé

-cierto- dijo con los ojos como platos- lo olvidaba, llamaré a David

-luego nos das una copia de la ecografía- dijo Luna- nos vemos

-cierto- dijo Ginny- nos juntamos al almuerzo

-claro, nos vemos- dijo la castaña, para luego tomar su agenda. Se comunicó con la secretaria del doctor David, quien le dio hora para el jueves en la tarde, envió un mensaje al rubio para avisarle y pudiese ir con ella.

Todo el día estuvo ocupada con sus pacientes. En la tarde ordeno y completo papeles e informes. Al revisar su correo leyó un mensaje de una editorial que anunciaba la llegada de sus libros esa misma tarde, recordó que había escrito la dirección de su departamento. Tendría que ir para allá, vio su reloj. Le quedaban el tiempo justo. Debía llamar a Draco para que se juntasen allá.

Tomó su cartera y se despidió de todos, al bajar tomo un taxi que la llevó a su departamento, aplicó un hechizo y entró. Sonrió, era su hogar pero no lo extrañaba como por un momento pensó que sería… Draco! Debía llamarlo.

-Hola!... bien…ningún malestar… espera!... nada malo… estoy en mi departamento… qué?... no, es que vendrá una lechuza a dejarme unos libros que compré, ya había dado esta dirección… claro, te espero, besos.- la castaña diviso al ave, abrió la venta por donde entró, no tenía nada de comer, pero le dejo un galeón por el trabajo- gracias!- se dio cuenta que con un hechizo habían logrado guardar todos los libros. Tomó uno que tenía en mente volver a leer _Magia curadora antigua_. Tomó asiento y comenzó a leer, escribió algunas notas sobre aquello que le llamo la atención. En eso sonó el timbre, guardo todo con su varita y fue abrir para encontrarse con un chico rubio y guapo.

-hola gatita- le sonrió

-hola- asalto los labios del rubio- vamos

-vamos, dónde están tus libros?

-en la mesa

-solo uno?- vio la bolsa

-no, son cinco. Pero la Editorial los hechiza para que el búho los pueda traer

-entiendo, ya pensaba yo que sería algo extraño que fuese solo uno- sonrió el chico tomando la mano de la castaña y los libros para salir de allí.

OOOoooOOO  
-Te parece bien si el viernes nos juntamos con tus amigos y los míos?- pregunto la castaña mientras preparaba la mesa

-estás segura?

-sí, ya no hay rencilla, además quieres decirles a tus amigos que serías padre, las chicas ya lo saben pero falta Harry y Ron. Podríamos hacer pizza

-me gusta la idea- dijo él llevando la cena, era quien cocinaba todas las noches preocupándose siempre que a la chica no le cayese mal.

-normalmente se da la noticia al tercer mes

-por qué?

-porque luego del tercer mes está seguro el bebé

-por qué no estaría seguro?

-los primero tres meses son los más importante donde la madre no debe tener ningún problema, el bebé pasa de ser embrión a ser un feto y gran parte de los órganos se han desarrollado- dijo la chica mientras comía tranquila sin darse cuenta que el chico estaba pálido, al mirarlo se sorprendió

-estas bien?

-eh… pero el bebé… esta en problemas?

-no, solo es más seguro que después del tercer mes, todo irá bien. Ginny siempre nos lo decía apenas se enteraba. No te preocupes… creo que te estresé- se lamentó la chica. Tomó la mano de su novio- estaremos bien, somos un equipo, o no?

-sí

-bien, entonces te parece el viernes? O lo dejamos

-no, el viernes- asintió el chico quien tomó nota de comprar libros que hablen sobre los bebé y la paternidad- el domingo podemos almorzar todos, tu madre y mis padres para que se conozcan.

-verdad- dijo animada la castaña

-debemos anunciar que me has pedido matrimonio- sonrió el chico- deberás solicitar mi mano

-eh!

-no te has arrepentido, o si?- dijo serio el chico

-no, pero no te he comprado un anillo- hizo una mueca- quieres uno con un diamante?

-que graciosa- sonrió el chico- cenemos, ya te contaré yo lo que quiero- dijo con voz ronca

OOOOoooOOOOO

Los chicos estaban en la consulta esperando que los llamaran. Draco miraba de reojo a una mujer, tenía un vientre muy grande y podía apreciar que ya no tenía tobillos, trato de imaginarse a Hermione así, pero no pudo, miró a su novia era tan menuda que dudaba que tuviese ese tamaño.  
-Hermione Granger- dijo una enfermera

-es nuestro turno- dijo la chica levantándose, Draco la siguió, entraron en una sala donde había algunas imágenes de mujeres con bebés, de bebés dentro de un vientre, otra donde mostraba el tamaño del bebé según los meses, se dio cuenta que en su caso sería un puntito, sonrió mientras se sentaba.

-Bienvenidos- sonrió un doctor con el cabello blanco y barba- Hermione! Un gusto, es tu novio- Draco despertó del trance

-buenas tardes doctor- dijo educadamente tomando la mano del doctor

-dime David, será un bebé muy interesante- dijo el hombre sonriendo, el rubio le encontró un aire familiar, pero no sabía de dónde- quieren que hablemos primero o vemos al bebé?

-el bebé- dijo Draco

-esa es la actitud- dijo el médico- pasemos a la camilla

-claro- la chica estaba sorprendida por la conducta del chico que sonreía abiertamente. El doctor le colocó un líquido en el vientre y con la varita le tocó haciendo que una imagen apareciera en el monitor

-es mago- dijo sorprendido

-sí, práctico la medicina muggle como la de los magos- sonrió divertido- está bien si usamos esta o prefieren la muggle

-la más segura- dijo el rubio

-me va bien ambas, pero quiero copias de la imagen- dijo la chica

-bien, aquí tenemos una imagen del embrión, su futuro bebé. Todo se ve normal, por el tamaño diría que estas de tres semanas. Felicitaciones próximamente serán padres. Sonrió el doctor. Saco una toalla y se la entregó al chico- límpiale por favor- se fue a su escritorio. Draco le limpio con cuidado y delicadeza, lo que hizo sentir a la castaña muy querida.

-gracias- le dijo Hermione dándole un beso en la mejilla

\- es un honor- le dijo. Se sentaron frente al doctor quien escribía

-cuantas copias quieres-miró su computadora

-tres- dijo la castaña

-bien, Jannet te dará tu agenda para ir viendo el crecimiento del bebé, quedará luego como un recuerdo- les pasó un sobre con las imágenes del embrión. Junto sus manos y los miró-Tienes un buen peso y buena salud, aun así deberás consumir vitaminas en alimentos y si es necesario deberás de tomar algún suministro adicional. Tienes malestar?

-sí, asco con algunas comidas, pero no es siempre

-puede desaparecer como acentuarse, dependerá de tu cuerpo- miró a Draco- será tu deber velar porque esta mujer no se sobre exija, es testaruda. La tuve como alumna- sonrió el doctor

-lo haré- asintió el chico

-no te obligues a comer, tu cuerpo irá indicando lo que necesita y le gusta, pero no por eso caigas en solo aquello que es delicioso o llamativo, verduras y frutas siempre, encontraras las que te sientan mejor. Camina con frecuencia tranquilamente, como paseo. No estés de pie largos periodos. Nada de aparecerse o usar magia para trasladarse a diario, solo en caso de emergencia. Cualquier malestar me visitas, sino, nos veríamos en nueves semanas más, ahí sabremos mucho más cosas sobre el bebé.

-gracias David- dijo la chica colocándose de pie y dándole la mano al doctor

-gracias doctor- dijo Draco solemnemente

-llámame David- dijo el hombre sonriendo

Los chicos llegaron al departamento para cenar, compartieron mientras jugaban con Yang. Habían invitado a sus amigos para compartir el viernes por la noche, Ginny y Luna sabia la noticia y los demás supusieron que sería sobre que los chicos estaban de novios. Hermione distribuyó las tareas, pero terminó aceptado después de discutir que Draco vería todo con Wall que le ayudaría y ella solo debía ordenar usando magia.

-deben estar por llegar- comento Hermione, colocando un florero. Cuando sonó el timbre- yo voy- se dirigió hacia la puerta sonriendo- bienvenidos!-eran Luna y Theo

-Gracias por la invitación- dijo el chico

\- estas muy bella- saludo la rubia

-gracias, pasen- pero no pudo cerrar ya que una mano afirmó la puerta, lo que hizo que se sobresaltara, dando un pequeño grito

-qué sucede!- dijo Draco llegando a ella, vio que Blaise había llegado

-lo siento- dijo el chico- ibas a cerrar la puerta

\- idiota- abrazo a la castaña protectoramente

-tranquilo, fue solo un susto- sonrió- lo siento no los vi, pasen. Hola Pansy

-hola, él es así- la castaña no quiso preguntar a quien se refería solo sonrió. Estaban sirviendo algunas bebidas cuando sonó el timbre, esta vez fue Draco.

-bienvenidos, pasen

-hola Malfoy- dijeron Harry y Ron sonriendo

-Hola Draco- saludo la pelirroja

A medida que pasaba la noche todos estaban relajados con la presencia del los demás, ya no sonaban los apellidos, sino los nombre de cada uno. Ron y Blaise se hicieron más cercanos, compartían más de una afición. Mientras los demás conversaban en pequeños grupos que interactuaban entre sí. Draco solicitó la atención.  
-los hemos invitado para anunciar un par de noticias- habló mientras abrazaba a la castaña por la cintura- nos conocemos hace tiempo, pese a que no hemos tenido contacto en estos años entre todos, pero el destino hizo que nos encontrásemos y hoy tengo la oportunidad de compartir con ustedes y con la mujer que quiero- muchos ya sabían aquello, pero lo que les sorprendía era la elocuencia con la que hablaba Draco sobre algo que fuese emotivo- la primera noticia, Hermione y yo nos casaremos, pronto y la segunda- miró a la castaña, quien sonreía

-seremos padres- dijo ella alegre, las chicas lanzaron confeti, mientras Ron y Blaise estaban con la mandíbula en el piso, Theo y Pansy estaban asombrados pero sonreían, el único serio era Harry. La pareja recibió los saludos y buenos deseos, muchas bromas entre otras cosas. Hermiones llevó a Harry a la cocina para que pudiesen hablar.

-Harry?

-pensé que ibas a ser madre a través de una clínica- dijo- estoy sorprendido, Mal… quiero decir, Draco ya no es quien conocimos pero nunca espere este giro

-ninguno de los dos- dijo la castaña, Draco se había escusado y fue a ver que sucedía, se quedo escuchando, sabía que era mala educación pero su curiosidad era más- para los dos fue sorpresa, yo deseaba ser madre pero no hice uso de magia para lograrlo, él acepto ser padre y como ya teníamos sentimiento hemos decidido seguir como pareja y futuros padres.

-estas feliz con esto?- pregunto preocupado, Draco quiso sacar al chico para que no hiciera preguntas idiotas, un nudo surgió en su estomago.

-si- sonrió, el rubio respiro profundo- lo quiero mucho (Draco sonrió) tal vez es pronto para decir que lo amo (enarco una ceja molesto) pero siento que en ese punto estoy. Es algo vertiginoso (esta vez quedo sorprendido, lo amaba. Casi hizo el baile de la victoria, pero se limito a volver a la sala)

-cuentas conmigo, eres una mujer inteligente y sé que lo has pensado en todo antes de seguir, aunque debes seguir tu corazón de vez en cuando- la abrazo

La fiesta terminó y la pareja quedó feliz al sentir el apoyo de sus amigos, Draco limpió la loza con magia mientras Hermione ordenaba.

-en qué fecha deseas que nos casemos- pregunto él cuando se fueron al dormitorio

-en tres meses- dijo ella- no se notará tanto el embarazo

\- a mí no me molesta- dijo el sacándole la blusa

-bueno, pero a mí si, el tema del vestido será complicado- se quejo desabrochando el cinturón de él

-si así lo deseas, aunque nuestras madres se pondrán nerviosa

-puede ser- asintió mientras dejaba que el chico la besara

-pero quiero algo sencillo, que estemos solo nosotros, la familia y amigos cercanos- tomó el rostro del chico- si el medimago no encuentra solución para tu padre no quiero que él se reste.

-gracias- la abrazo- me das más de lo que merezco. Ya iremos viendo todo.

OOOoooOOOOoooOOOOoooOOOOoooOOOOoooOOOOoooOOOOoooOOOOoooOOOO  
Hermione buscó libros donde obtener algunas luces para dar con el hechizo que se le aplicó al padre de Draco. Ya tenía tres pistas pero dependía mucho de algunos datos que solo un examen podría aclarar. Draco no le dejaría, pese a cualquier promesa de cuidar su salud, así que cuando fueron a almorzar para presentar a la familia de ambos, la chica buscó un momento para hablar con Wall y tener un aliado. Costó un poco convencer al elfo, solo debió permitir que éste hiciese todas las labores que hacía normalmente en el departamento sin que ella interrumpiera, cuando la chica aceptó Wall quedo en que buscaría los datos que ella necesitaba. Su madre congenio con Narcissa en su amor por la jardinería y los preparativos de la boda; hablaron sobre eso gran parte del tiempo aburriendo a los chicos y al patriarca de los Malfoys, quienes jugaron ajedrez gran parte de la tarde.

***********************************************************************  
Después de unas semanas Wall le había facilitado toda información que pidió, el elfo era muy meticuloso con todo lo que hacía. Hermione estaba segura de haber descubierto el maleficio, ahora el único dato que faltaba debería de obtenerlo del señor Malfoy y eso sería complicado. Considerando que ya estaba cerca decidió ir por lo más fácil conseguir ingredientes, contactó a un amigo de Hagrid que ella había conocido en la guerra, este mago era capaz de obtener cualquier cosa que se le solicitase, y fue a él a quien escribió. No podría ir al callejón oscuro, ya que aparecerse no era una opción y no confiaba ir sola hasta allí, así que buscó esta vez ayuda en un mago que podría ir y volver de forma segura.

No fue difícil hablar con Theo, cuando se reunieron el chico obtuvo toda la información sin esfuerzo, solo exigió ser quien hiciese todos los contactos, tratar con magia oscura y antigua era un arma de doble filo y los dos estaban claro que la castaña no se podía exponer en exceso. Para estar más seguro de que Hermione no tomase nada más allá de lo esencial Theo sugirió, con un gran argumento de por medio, que Luna debía ser parte de esto, como alguien cercana a los dos. Hermione ya no sabía quien estaba a cargo, pero reconocía que contar con el chico era un gran punto para lograr ayudar al Lucius. Después de unos días Theo anunció que tenía los ingredientes, en una pequeña reunión entre los tres debieron tomar algunas decisiones. La primera ¿quién hará la poción?

-yo la haré- dijo el castaño

-por qué? Yo también podría- dijo la chica

-dos razones- dijo Theo sin perder la tranquilidad - la primera: no tienes el espacio y los elementos necesarios

-tienen un set de pociones?- dijo molesta la castaña, solo vio que el Theo enarcaba una ceja, mientras Luna seguía leyendo el libro de pociones- claro que tienes uno

-y la segunda- continuó, su mirada se oscureció- no trabajaré a escondidas del padre de mi hijo, haciendo cosas peligrosas- La castaña solo bufo, lo que hizo que Luna riese y Theo sonriera mirando a la rubia.

El detalle que faltaba: saber cómo fue el momento en que el señor Malfoy lo hechizaron, solo tres personas podrían dar la respuesta. También lo habían discutido con Theo y Luna. El primero, el mismo señor Malfoy, Narcissa y… Pansy, ya que Draco llegó cuando su padre estaba en el suelo, fue él quien mato a su tía.

Llegaron a la conclusión que deberían de incluirla en el grupo, ya que como buena serpiente no permitiría quedarse al margen. Así que un día se juntaron los cuatro y conversaron, a la morena le costó bastante contar lo sucedido, Luna se encargo de hacer las preguntas y manejar el momento. Tanto Theo como Hermione estaban fascinados ya que nunca habían presenciado como la rubia podía cautivar a cualquiera. Luna logró que Pansy se sintiera tranquila al final del relato. Además que ahora todos sentían que había una esperanza. 

Solo había un pero…la poción tardaba un año en estar lista, entre los cuatro discutieron si podían esperar, el maleficio tenía otras complicaciones, debilitaba a la victima produciendo crisis, las que hasta la fecha mantenían a raya

-qué otras opciones hay?- pregunto Pansy. Estaban en el departamento de Draco, ya que éste estaba en un negocio con Blaise.

-podríamos usar un gira tiempos- comento Luna, mientras acariciaba a Yang, quien dormía a pata suelta en su regazo.

\- no es fácil conseguir uno- dijo pensativa Hermione, paseando frente al ventanal gigantesco que mostraba gran parte de la ciudad- deberíamos dar las razones y no sé qué motivos son aceptables para optar usar uno.

-deberíamos de recurrir al ministerio. Es complicado usar uno?- pregunto la morena

-no, yo use uno en tercero, pero retrocedía horas, esto sería un año- la castaña se cruzo de brazos

-ya veo, así que eso usaron para salvar al hipogrifo- dijo sorprendido Theo, asintiendo- por eso te veía en todas mis clases

-debe ser genial usar uno- comento Luna- pero debes tener un cuidado extremo, ya que no te puedes ver tú mismo frente a frente.

-cierto. Nosotros queremos uno que nos lleve un año en el pasado- la castaña se sentó junto a Pansy

\- aunque seamos héroes de guerra, no creo que nos lo entreguen fácilmente – comento la morena

-Harry Potter- dijo Theo

-que sucede con él- pregunto Pansy, Hermione estaba asombrada

-cierto- dijo emocionada- él puede obtener uno en el ministerio- sonó un plop

-viene el señor- dijo Wall para luego marcharse, en segundos el castaño dejo todo limpio, fue el que reaccionó más rápido

\- vamos- se despidieron rápidamente y juntos se desaparecieron, un minuto después Draco apareció.

O0o0o0o0o0o0o00o0o0o0o00o0o000o0o0o0o0o0o0o00o0o0o0o00o0o0o0o0o0o0

Luego de descubrir que Harry podía ayudar en la parte del giratiempo, la castaña investigó si era viable usarlo, que podían esperar y que medidas tendrían que tomar para conseguir el resultado correcto. Sabía que estaba entrando en ligas mayores, usar un giratiempo para retroceder más de un mes era peligroso. Por ello el ministerio los tenían resguardado, solo una persona había viajado un año en el pasado sin dificultad. Si eran correctas su suposiciones convencer en volver a repetir la experiencia sería complicado igual que lograr obtener un giratiempo.

-Hermione- saludo Harry alegre levantándose de su escritorio

-Harry, gracias por recibirme- lo abrazo con cariño

-no me las des, pero qué es tan importante que no podía esperar - se sentaron en el sofá

-estoy trabajando en un proyecto ambicioso y en este punto necesito un artefacto que no es fácil de encontrar

-qué estás haciendo, algún paciente?- Harry perdió la sonrisa al ver que su amiga tenía el mismo rostro que en los años de la guerra- es peligroso, Draco sabe de esto

-Harry, es importante, está en juego la vida de una persona. Como medimago es mi deber cuidar a todo aquel que lo necesite

-Draco no lo sabe- suspiro- y es muy peligroso, Hermione, nos conocemos hace años, antes no veía cuan peligroso eran las situaciones que vivíamos pero ya no puedo aceptar que te expongas, estas embarazada, debes tener tus prioridades

-lo sé- asintió la chica- no haré nada, solo organizo. Debes saber que no estoy sola en esto- golpearon la puerta

-pase- dijo el moreno. Theo entró saludando- Theo, buenas tardes.

-Buenas tarde Harry, Hermione, cómo estas hoy?- el moreno supo inmediatamente que Nott tenía relación con todo esto

-bien gracias- sonrió la chica

-así que también estas en este proyecto ambicioso- asintió Theo- hay más personas

-sí, pero en el sorteo salí ganador para venir, sería muy extraño si viniésemos todos

-es un nuevo ejército de Dumblendore- rió el chico- no eres sanador, entonces… esto es algo distinto, cuéntenme

Los chicos trataron de ir explicando de manera clara la situación de Lucius, la castaña sabia que Harry no tenía bellos recuerdos con el patriarca de los Malfoys, pero ambos conocian sobre el cambio de bando que habían hecho como familia y ahora comprendía la ausencia del hombre. Luego de escuchar Harry se quedó pensativo.

-lo que desean es posible, incluso sin que sea ilegal. Deberíamos hablar con el ministro, se ha hecho otras veces, pero quien viajaría?

-debo hablar con ella mañana, si acepta no quedaría ningún obstáculo- dijo Hermione

-quién es?- preguntaron los chicos en coro

-quien me enseño su existencia- dijo la castaña

**Gracias por leer la historia y seguirla.  
Un abrazo, nos leemos en el próximo capítulo.**


End file.
